Odd Affection
by DeathGoblin
Summary: Eighteen never forgot the day she was saved from Cell. After Seven years Krillin hasn't married Eighteen, she's interested in someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

For Eighteen the worst of her memories was being trapped inside Cell. All her strength was gone. It felt very cold in there. She was in an eternal slumber. Then, as if out of nowhere, warmth returned to her. She had just enough strength to open up her eyes for a few seconds. What she saw in those few seconds would change her life forever. She saw a boy about ten or eleven years old, but in his super saiyan 2 state and from the angle she saw him he looked like a man. At that moment she knew he had saved her. She blushed slightly before fading back into darkness. She was safe and slept well… 

Eighteen's eyes shot open as she sat upright. She heard a voice that she recognized as Krillin's.

"Awake at last."

She stood up and took a defensive stance as she looked around. _Where am I…what is this place?_ She knew that she wouldn't last long in a battle against the Z-fighters who were now gathered around her. She could easily take out any of the humans, but Piccolo had nearly beaten her brother and that guy with lavender hair was more than a match for semi-perfect Cell. She wouldn't last two minutes against them. _I should make a run for it when I get the chance_. She heard Yamcha scream something about punching holes in people.

"Relax," said Krillin. "We don't have any reason to fight anymore…now that Gohan's beat Cell."

Eighteen's face showed surprise as her mind recalled her previous memories. _G-Gohan? That kid beat Cell? Was he the one that set me free? No! That kid couldn't have been the same as that shining knight_.

"You should thank Krillin, Eighteen." Eighteen turned to face the namekian. "He stayed by your side the whole time."

"He did?" Eighteen turned to Krillin who immediately blushed and lowered his gaze, scratching the back of his head.

Krillin started to stutter; "we-well I um enjoyed it…I mean…well…I just couldn't leave you there." Krillin put on a goofy smile as he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"I got it!" Everyone's eyes turned to Gohan who had spoken up. " Krillin, you have a crush on android 18!" Krillin appeared behind Gohan and hit him in the back of the head.

The other Z-fighters, especially Yamcha, all voiced their surprise.

Eighteen became frustrated. _I don't care about Krillin, I want to find my shining knight!_ "So you think I'm going to fall at your feet now. Don't think that what you did will make me yours!" Krillin bowed his head as Eighteen flew off the lookout.

As Eighteen flew down she heard a noise and noticed the sky become dark. She flew back up and saw Shenron. She heard the Z-fighters make their first wish. The time came for their second wish. After Goku's decision to stay in otherworld Krillin decided on a second wish.

"Could you make android Seventeen and Eighteen into human beings so they can live their lives in peace?"

"I am sorry, it is beyond my power." Eighteen wondered, _why did he make that wish?_ She thought for a few minutes and sighed in relief. If the wish had come true she would have been stuck on the floating palace. She looked back and saw Krillin make another attempt.

"Could you remove the explosives from the androids?"

"Shenron's eyes lit up. "It has been done."

Eighteen felt the bomb in her chest disappear. Why did he do that? Why was he so intent on helping her? She soon got her answer when she heard Krillin talking about her being happier with Seventeen. _That sick idiot!_ She had to speak up then and there. She appeared from her hiding place and said "bonehead Seventeen is my twin brother!"

Krillin showed signs of embarrassment. "Don't you get, this is perfect!" everyone turned their attention to Yamcha.

Eighteen eyes lit up with rage. "You shouldn't be celebrating! If you think that lousy wish has won me over, you're wrong! But it was nice of you." Eighteen then glanced at Gohan. She studied him carefully. He did resemble her shining knight in some ways. _Hmm…I wonder…I'll find him in six years_. Eighteen took off and flew into the secluded mountains…

* * *

I've had this idea for a while, so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

It had been six years since he defeated Cell, and Gohan was busy studying. He wasn't very happy even though he pretended to be. _This stinks, dad is gone, and it all my fault. If only I had finished Cell off when I had the chance. Then studying might be more bearable. Why can't mom at least let me go outside for a while? My power level has decreased dramatically from this lack of training. I don't need to study for thirteen hours a day. I've already memorized everything in every textbook. I could go to college now with what I know. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone who understands how lonely I feel right now. I can't see Piccolo or even Goten very often_. Gohan continued to daydream at his desk. He had long since finished all his problems and still had an hour left before lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in a house not far from Satan city lived Eighteen. She had grown tired of living in the mountains and searching for her brother. She didn't search too much out of fear of being caught by a vengeful Vegeta. She had become content with her current life. She worked at a bank, where men constantly asked her out. She turned down all of them. There was only one man she wanted to be with. Her shining knight.

Eighteen drove home in her car and put it back into its capsule. There was no need for a garage, so the houses didn't have one. She took off her shoes, plopped herself on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on. She started to flip through the channels. _Nothing interesting so far_. She then came across and interview with Mr. Satan about how he defeat Cell. _Yeah right. Those chumps, do they actually believe that idiot beat Cell?_ After a few minutes she remembered her decision six years ago. _Its time to find Gohan_. Eighteen picked up her phone book a flipped through the pages to find Gohan's address. _Gohan's last name is…_ After a few minutes of fruitless searching she had another idea. She slapped her forehead. _Of course. Sixteen told us where Goku lived before_. She scanned her memory files and found what she was looking for. She would go find Gohan tomorrow; it was a Saturday, which she had off. She decided to go get some coffee at Starbucks…

* * *

"Ka-me-ha-me…Ha!" Kame house shook as Krillin fired his blast into the ocean. He had been training intensely to get his mind off of Eighteen, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

"Hey Krillin." Krillin turned to see Master Roshi walking up to him. "Maybe you should take it easy. Don't be so hard on yourself." Master Roshi put a hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"I-I just can't stop thinking about her." Krillin bowed his head in shame. "I just want to see her, one more time."

"You know what always cheers me up?" Krillin remained silent, but looked up. "A nice cup of coffee."

"So what are you suggesting."

"Why don't go to the mainland for a cup of coffee?"

'Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to bother some ladies?"

"The ladies love it when I do that!" Krillin sighed.

"Alright let's go." They went inside a got out a plane. They decided to go to Starbucks.

"Ah. Good stuff." Krillin became happier when he gulped down his cup of mocha.

"Hey Krillin, check that one out."

Krillin sighed; _I might as well humor him_. Krillin turned around, and his eyes widened at what they saw, there she was. _Oh man…I can't believe this, of all places. _

"Quite a looker, right Krillin?" Master Roshi waited for a response, but didn't get any. "Something wrong Krillin?"

"I-its her. Android Eighteen."

Master Roshi turned back to Eighteen who had just finished her cup of coffee. "So that's the android you've fallen in love with." Master Roshi turned back to Krillin. "Why don't you ask her out? This is the perfect opportunity."

Krillin gulped, "I'll try." He and master Roshi left Starbucks to follow Eighteen. "Hey wait up!"

Eighteen stooped moving, she was surprised. She turned around and was shocked to see Krillin running up to her. She put her hands on her hips, and her expression changed to one of annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I…um." Krillin blushed as he looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Spit it out already I haven't got all day!"

Krillin looked up and put on a goofy grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to have…dinner…sometime."

"Sorry not interested." Eighteen turned around and glared at Master Roshi who had been examining her behind. She walked off into the distance.

Master Roshi tried his best to comfort Krillin. "Listen Krillin. You can't let this bring you down. There'll be others." It was no use, Krillin cried himself to sleep when they got home.

* * *

Please review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Eighteen landed near the Son household. It was evening, and she slowly crept up to the house. She cautiously peered through the windows to see if she could find him. She looked in the kitchen window and ducked almost immediately as Chichi turned around. She wiped her forehead and looked in through the living room window. Her eyes widened when she saw a miniature Goku playing with toys. She rubbed her eyes. _What's going on, it's Goku as a child?_ She heard Chichi call to him. 

"Goten, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Coming mom," Goten put down his toys and ran into the kitchen.

_So this kid is named Goten and he's Gohan's brother. Where is Gohan?_ Eighteen decided to check the window to her left. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the grown up Gohan. "He's certainly grown up."

Gohan had finished his work. He was allowed to have some free time before dinner. "Mom I'm going to take a shower." Eighteen's cheeks flushed as Gohan removed his shirt, revealing to her his well sculpted chest and abs. Gohan walked into the bathroom and out of Eighteen's sight.

Eighteen snapped out of her trance. _Wow…he's gorgeous. Maybe he is my shining knight after all, if he transforms into a super saiyan._ Eighteen flew home. _We'll meet soon enough Gohan_.

* * *

Gohan washed up and changed into his gi pants that he slept in. He put on his shirt and went downstairs to eat. As he ate he noticed some extra food stored away. It was more than he or Goten could every eat in one sitting. "Mom, what's all the food for?" 

"We're having a get together here tomorrow."

"Yay," a big grin appeared on Goten's face

"Gohan you don't have to study tomorrow. You can just hang out with your friends."

"Thanks mom." _I can't wait to see Krillin, Trunks and the others again_.

Gohan finished his meal and decided to go out for a while. He went to his secret spot and lay down in the tall grass, watching the sunset. _Man I wish just fly off and visit my friends whenever. I rarely get to see any of them. I could run away, but I don't know how to cook properly and I can't go to any of their houses. They'll just send me back home_.

* * *

Eighteen landed in an alley in Satan City, she would walk home the rest of the way. As she was leaving she felt something metallic at the back of her head, and heard a voice. 

"Hi there toots. Hand over your money."

Eighteen elbowed the man before he knew what was going on. She walked off and left the man behind her in pain. Her mind was on other things. _What do I do now? How can I get Gohan to like me? I could arrange to meet up with him easily, but how do I know he won't just try to hook me up with baldy?_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was home. She took out her key and opened the door. She then changed into her nightgown and went to bed.

* * *

Krillin lay awake in bed. His thoughts were on the only woman he wanted. He heard a sound and saw Turtle appear at the door. "Oh um hi Turtle…did you want to talk to me?" 

"I do Krillin. This obsession you have with that android has got me worried. You should try to find someone else…someone who will accept you."

"I know, but next Eighteen there is nobody else I'd rather be with. She has an awesome fighting style, beautiful eyes and silky blonde hair. She seems so perfect." Krillin looked at the ground and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Then I have only one suggestion for you. Try to win her over, but if you get rejected give her up. If she doesn't want you she isn't worth all this trouble."

"Thank you Turtle." A smile appeared on Krillin's face.

"You're welcome. Oh um Krillin could you help me get back down, I exhausted most of my energy climbing up?"

"Sure." Krillin helped Turtle down the stairs. Back in his bed he got an idea. _Yamcha said he knows about love. Maybe he can help me_.

Krillin knew that Yamcha would be at the party tomorrow. When he woke up he got ready as quickly as he could and flew towards the Son household.

* * *

What do you think so far? What do you think will happen? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

It was the day of the party. Chichi had prepared enough food for seven saiyans to eat. The Son family got up around six o'clock to set up the buffet tables, and chairs. They were done within the hour. Three hours later Bulma and Trunks arrived. They had managed to drag Vegeta along with them. 

Vegeta wasn't very happy. He had a frown on his face. _This is absurd; I should be training_.

"Hi Goten!" Trunks ran up to Goten.

"Hi Trunks!"

Bulma watched the two boys with a frown on her face. "You two better not try any practical jokes."

"Yeah mom." Trunks didn't sound too pleased.

A few minutes later Krillin arrived. A few minutes after he landed he ducked as a bright red aero car flew over him. It stopped short of hitting the buffet tables.

"Sorry bout that." Yamcha stepped out of the car, scratching the back of his head. "Haven't quite got used to this yet." Yamcha put the car back in its capsule.

"Wow Gohan you sure have gotten big," said Puar. Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head.

About an hour later Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle arrived. "Nice to see everyone again." Master Roshi looked around at every one. Oolong hid behind him when he noticed Vegeta's angry expression.

"So Krillin how've you been?" Gohan walked up to Krillin with a smile on his face.

"Just fine bro." Krillin smiled, but quickly looked down when he thought Gohan wasn't looking.

"What's wrong Krillin?" Gohan had noticed him. Krillin looked up. "Is it her again?"

"Y-Yes. I saw her a short while ago and…" Krillin mumbled something.

"And what? What happened?"

"And I was rejected." Krillin's expression contorted with sadness.

Yamcha had over heard the conversation and decided to join it. "Don't worry Krillin." Krillin and Gohan looked at Yamcha. "You just need to show her you love her and that your not going for her because of her looks. It always works unless…"

"Unless what?" Krillin sounded nervous.

"Unless she's already found someone else…but it never hurts to try and find out the hard way." Yamcha's last remark didn't have the effect he wanted it to have on Krillin.

Krillin's expression became sad again. _What if she has found someone else? _

Yamcha decided to try and cheer him up. "Listen, if she has found someone else just prove that you're better."

"Will that really work?"

"Sure it will…it worked when Bulma left me for Vegeta." Yamcha's irritation showed when he said those words. _Him of all people_.

Vegeta's saiyan hearing allowed him to hear the conversation from some distance away. That last remark caught his attention and brought a smirk on his face. _The best man always wins_.

"So what exactly should I do, I mean if she's already found someone?"

"Just stay near her and her boyfriend until they have a fight then swoop in before they can mend their relationship and you'll have her."

"It sounds awfully cynical when you put it that way," said Gohan.

"Well that's what Vegeta did with me and Bulma." This remark received another smirk from Vegeta.

* * *

After a few more hours Gohan got bored and decided to go to his secret spot. He had caught up with all his friends and decided to spend some time alone. He walked into the meadow and lay down on the grass. He put his hands under his head and watched the clouds. 

He heard a familiar voice. "Hey there."

He recognized it from somewhere, and looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see her in this of all places. "Eighteen? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Eighteen walked over to where Gohan was and sat down next to him. She edged closer; causing Gohan to edge away from her. She continued to edge closer until they were less than an inch apart. Eighteen Noticed Gohan flustering and sweating. She grinned, she had him now.

"Um…so why did you want to see me?" Gohan was obviously nervous. His face showed it. He wasn't scared of her power, even if he had grown weaker he could still beat her.

"I just wanted to see how you where." Eighteen gave him a flirtatious smile and leaned closer to him. Gohan leaned back as much as he could without falling over. _I have him now._

"Um…I'm fine. Although I wish that my mom would let me go out more to train."

Eighteen smiled. She saw an opportunity. "You could sneak out and train with me. I'm free from work on the weekends."

_Why is she doing this?_ "Um…sure, if I feel like sneaking out I guess I um could have you as my training partner, but how am I supposed to contact you?"

"Here." Eighteen gave Gohan a Cell phone. "My number's on it already. Just give me a call." The way she spoke made Gohan shiver. She leaned in closer until their faces where less than an inch apart.

Gohan moved back and bolted upright. He was sweating and his face was flushed. "I have to go, the others will be wondering where I am. Bye." Gohan ran back towards the party.

Eighteen smiled and blushed. _He's shy_.

* * *

Gohan ran until he could hear everyone at the party. He stopped to catch his breath and wipe away the sweat from his forehead. After about five minute he walked into the clearing where the party was. 

"Where were you Gohan?" Chichi had her arms crossed and a slightly worried expression on her face.

"I went for a walked."

"Then why are you sweating and blushing?"

"I'll tell you why." They both turned to see Vegeta smirking. "You've been training haven't you boy? I knew it, no one can suppress your saiyan instincts."

Chichi turned back to Gohan and frowned. 'Is it true Gohan have you bee training."

"No," replied Gohan in a firmer tone.

The conversation ended there and the party continued for two more hours. As he left Vegeta smirked at Gohan. Krillin and Yamcha were slightly concerned; Gohan had been quiet for the last two hours. What had happened to him on his walk?

As he lay awake in bed Gohan thought about Eighteen's proposal.

* * *

I hope the first encounter was done nicely, the conversation krillin has with yamcha migh also play a significant role. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan woke up the next day. He was allowed to spend only three of his hours studying on weekends, although he was strictly forbidden to train. Gohan had spent the first three hours after he had gotten up on studying. When he came out Chichi gave him a confused glance.

"Something wrong Gohan? You usually eat breakfast and take a bath before studying."

"I just got bored of the usual routine." Gohan poured some cereal into his bowl.

Goten jumped onto a chair opposite Gohan's. "Hey Gohan can you take me to Bulma's to play with Trunks?"

"Sure squirt." Gohan as he smiled. "So when should I pick you up?" Gohan then realized that Goten wasn't smart enough to know about time.

"How about five in the evening?" Gohan and Goten turned and saw Chichi walking into the room.

"Sure mom…hey mom."

"Yes Gohan."

"Can I go outside for a while?"

"Sure Gohan, just don't train or anything. Remember, Goten will tell me if he detects your power level rising."

"Sure…" Gohan was able to disguise his annoyance. I can't train just yet, not while her little spy is able to detect me…maybe Bulma can help."

Gohan flew over to Bulma's house where he dropped Goten off. Goten immediately ran into the living room where Trunks was waiting for him. Although he was busy playing Gohan knew better. He and Trunks would be able to sense his power level if it increased too much, especially since Bulma installed a special device in the gravity room that masks the power levels of those inside it. She did it so that Vegeta's enormous power level won't block out any potential threats.

"Hey Bulma."

"What is it Gohan?"

"I was wondering…could you make me a device that masks my power level? Oh and not tell my mom or Goten?"

"Sure Gohan, by why would you want that?"

"I'll tell you why." Bulma and Gohan turned to see a smirking Vegeta. "Gohan wants to get some training done. He wants to catch up to me and make up for all those years of slacking off."

"Yeah…that's it."

"Ok Gohan. It'll be ready by the time you pick Goten up, and don't worry. I won't tell Goten or your mother."

"Good luck with your training boy," said Vegeta as Gohan exited.

* * *

Gohan flew to his secret spot. He pulled the cell phone that Eighteen had given him out of hi pants pocket. He had kept it a secret from his mother and Goten. If he had told his mother she would have confiscated it. If he had told Goten, Goten would have told his mother. He turned it on and found Eighteen's number. He dialed the number.

"………..Hello."

"Hi Eighteen…this is Gohan." Gohan was slightly nervous.

"Hi Gohan," Eighteen spoke in a sexy voice.

Gohan became very nervous. "Um…I think I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"Great, I'll be right over."

After about ten minutes Gohan saw a figure in the sky. He couldn't sense its power level and recognized it as Eighteen.

"Hi Eighteen."

"Hi Gohan. So are you ready to begin."

"Not yet."

"Why not."

Gohan explained the situation to Eighteen. "So that's why I have to wait a day before I can start my training."

"I see…so do you want to just talk?"

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know…any problems or issues you might have."

"Well I wish I could visit Piccolo more often, but with Goten being my mom's little spy I can't. My mom made him think that Piccolo was this scary monster that is trying to brainwash me. If he senses our power levels getting too close he'll go and tell her and then I'll be in for it."

"So you haven't seen him for a while then?"

"Not since the Cell games, although I have been able to telepathically talk to him."

Eighteen's expression became sad. "I know how you feel. My brother was my best friend, but I haven't heard from him since he was absorbed by Cell." A single tear slid down Eighteen's cheek. She tried to wipe it away before Gohan noticed it.

"Hey don't worry," cooed Gohan as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me about your problems as well. You don't always have to seem emotionless."

"Thank you." After a long discussion with Gohan Eighteen went home. There were butterflies in her stomach. She had always wanted a shoulder to cry on about the loss of her brother. _I think I'm in love_. Eighteen flew over the ocean and turned so her back was to the water. She saw dolphins jumping along side her.

* * *

As Gohan flew to Capsule Corp. he reflected on his second encounter with Eighteen. When she wasn't being flirtatious he could easily talk to her. _Maybe she just needs a friend…I should try to hook her up with Krillin_. He landed at the Capsule Corp. mansion and went inside.

"Hi Gohan," said Bulma. "She discreetly gave him the device. "Just wear it around you wrist and press the red button."

"Thanks Bulma…Goten! Ready to go home?"

Goten ran up to wear Gohan was. He waved goodbye to Trunks and left with him.

When they got home Chichi had dinner ready. "Gohan, where have you been, you missed lunch?"

"Oh…I must have fallen asleep while staring at some clouds."

Chichi sighed, "just don't ask me to make more food ok."

"Sure." After eating dinner Gohan went to bed. He was glad he had someone to talk to now. Although he didn't see Eighteen as more than a friend. He was going to bring up the topic of Krillin in their next meeting.

* * *

Did you like their second encounter, or am I going too fast?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

"Ka-me-ha-me." Krillin stood in ankle deep water, gathering as much energy as he could. "Ha!" He fired his most intense blast that parted the water for some distance before causing an explosion. The shockwave from the blast shook Kame house. Master Roshi didn't seem to notice much; he was preoccupied with his magazines. 

"What's going on out here are we being attacked?" Oolong stumbled out of the house.

"Krillin is training," replied Turtle. "I've never seen him so determined."

"Is it that robot girl again?" asked Oolong sarcastically.

"I believe so," replied Turtle.

"Ha!" Krillin launched his final attack for the day. He turned around and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Oops…sorry guys." He saw Turtle, Oolong and Master Roshi on the ground; they had been knocked over by that last attack. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Turtle stopped Oolong before he could continue.

"I guess I am kind of stuck on android 18. I'm sorry." Krillin looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"Love is nothing to be sad about. I'm sure if you keep trying that android will stop rejecting you."

"Thanks, after I eat I'll go to the mainland to find her."

* * *

Piccolo stood on the lookout; he scanned the earth below him. He heard Gohan trying to contact him. 

_Hi Piccolo_.

_Hello Gohan, it's good to here from you. So how've you been?_

_Fine, I guess. My mom still forbids me to train, and now she's started using Goten as a spy, although I've managed to get around that. _

_Really, how so? _

_Bulma built this device that masks my power level. Now Goten can't detect me training, also I've found a new friend to train with. _

_And who might this new friend be? _

_It's Eighteen. _

_So you're training with the android. I guess she's changed then?_

_Yep, and she's not really an android. _

_She's not?_

_No, she's a cyborg. She started out as a human, but Gero fitted her and her brother with cybernetic equipment. _

_I see…so Krillin isn't really in love with a machine. _

_No. _

_Have you told him yet?_

_No, but I will if I get permission from Eighteen. _

_So you're going to ask her if you can tell him and then tell him. _

_Yep, but I'd much rather train with her by myself, because Goten can't detect her power level, and because of the device Bulma gave me he can't detect mine either. But if he sensed Krillin or anyone else at the training spot he might suspect something since the others usually train on their own and stay away from that area. _

_I see your point._

_Thanks Piccolo…well it was nice talking to you, but I think I should start studying now. _

_Bye Gohan. _

After Piccolo's mental conversation with Gohan ended, he sat down with his legs crossed and started meditating. His power had increased dramatically over the years, although not nearly as much as Vegeta's. He was more than a match for Goten and Trunks, and capable of beating any saiyan in normal form.

* * *

_Finally done, with about an hour of free time left before diner._ Gohan snapped the device Bulma made for him on his wrist. He decided to sneak out through the window. He ran up to his secret spot. _I guess I'll have to do some solo training. Eighteen won't be free until the weekend._ Gohan started with warm up exercises. He needed to do a lot of stretches to loosen up his body. Six years had made him soft, although he was still the second strongest on the planet. After the warm up he decided to turn super saiyan 2 and then practice punches and kicks. 

After forty minutes he decided to go home. _I'll need to get home in ten minutes. It'll probably take ten minutes to cover everything up._ Gohan got home a few minutes ahead of schedule and wiped the sweat from his forehead when he saw everything to be seemingly normal. _I must be getting good at this_. He took a towel he had in his closet and wiped all the sweat off his body. He then changed into his nightclothes. _Good thing its nearly dinner time_.

"Gohan, its time for dinner." Goten walked into the room.

"Alright, just tell mom I'll be down in a minute." When Goten left Gohan hid his new gadgets in his closet and washed his hands. He then went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

In the woods a small fire was being used to cook some meat. The man using it had jet-black hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a bandana around his neck and had on a black trench coat. _This rabbit is finally ready_. The man took a knife and cut the rabbit's flesh into small pieces. He then impaled the pieces with his knife and ate cautiously so he wouldn't burn himself. After dinner he lay down in his log cabin's bed and stared at the ceiling. _I miss my sister. I wonder where she is. I hope she is happy_.

* * *

Krillin had been wandering the streets of Satan City for a while now. _Where could she be, I know she lives here_. Krillin flew home, feeling defeated. 

"I'm glad you're here Krillin," said Master Roshi.

"Why's that?" asked an upset Krillin.

"Because I need you to withdraw some money from the emergency deposit, it appears we're running out of food and need to buy some more."

"Sure thing." Krillin left and went back to the city. He was secretly happy because he had an excuse to be back and continue searching. When he got to the bank he withdrew some money from the ATM. As he turned to leave he saw the door to the bank opening. His eyes widened as Eighteen walked out. _Oh my god! It's her!_

"Miss Crystal, Miss Crystal please wait up." Eighteen turned around and saw one of her fellow employees trying to catch up to her.

She sighed. "What do you want Bertrand?"

"I was wondering if you were free sometime."

"Sorry not interested." Eighteen took out her car and drove off before the man could say anything more.

Krillin thought for a moment before following. _So her name is Crystal? She probably calls herself that in front of other people so she can fit in. Number Eighteen doesn't sound like a normal name. I'm glad she's still single._

Krillin followed Eighteen to her house. When she got out he landed near her and spoke up. "…H-Hi Eighteen."

Eighteen turned around with an annoyed expression on her face. "Hello Krillin. How did you find me here?"

"I um…needed to withdraw some money from the bank, I decided to follow you home."

"So you were stalking me!"

"No no, it's not like that!" Krillin became very nervous. Eighteen was about to go inside. "Wait!"

"What is it now Krillin." She was clearly irritated.

"I was wondering if you would…"

"Sorry not interested." Eighteen went inside and shut the door. Krillin was very upset. He had been rejected twice within the same week.

* * *

I hope I improved, what did you think about that short scene in the forest? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan left for his secret spot. It was time to start training with Eighteen. He had regained some of his fighting skills in the training he did during the week. He activated the device that concealed his power level and ran to the area. Once there he took out the cell phone and dialed the number.

"………Hello."

"Hi this is Gohan."

"Hi Gohan, I'll be there soon…same spot right?"

"Yeah." Gohan put the phone down and waited for a few minutes until Eighteen arrived.

"So, you ready to train?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ready when you are." The two took fighting stances. Gohan made the first move by vanishing and reappearing behind Eighteen. He tried to kick her, but her arm caught his leg.

She smiled, "you'll have to do better than that." She threw him, but ended up falling backwards as his foot connected with her chin.

"Is that good enough for you?"

"Better, but you'll need some more."

"Fine then." Gohan powered up a little and continued to spar with Eighteen.

* * *

Krillin sat in his room at Kame house. He was deep in thought. _Should I buy flowers…no, she isn't like Marron. How about chocolates? Maybe, but she might not like them. _

Master Roshi walked into his room and interrupted his train of thought. "Still thinking about her Krillin?"

"Huh? Um yes."

"What you really need to do is show her you care. Do something that can describe your feelings for her. She is more likely to accept you then."

"But what if she rejects me again?" Krillin sounded almost like a whining child.

"You'll just have to accept it then, but at least you know that she wouldn't be a good match for you then. You'll need to find a girl who can live happily with you and who you can live happily with."

"Thanks Master Roshi."

"You're welcome Krillin. Now how bout we eat some something?"

* * *

Piccolo felt the sudden drop in Gohan's power level. Krillin couldn't sense it at Kame house. He remembered what Gohan had told him and smiled. _He's training now. I hope his mother doesn't find out. I don't want the world's best hope to be Vegeta_.

Dende walked up to Piccolo with a worried expression on his face. "I can't sense Gohan anymore. I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry Dende, he'll be fine. He just got a device from Bulma that allows him to suppress his power level while he trains. He doesn't want his mother finding out."

"I see. Shouldn't he come here and train with you then?"

"If Goten ever went looking for him this is one of the first places he would come. Goten has been raised to think I'm an evil monster that has corrupted Gohan with evil training. The style Gohan and I use is different from the Kame style."

"So he's training in a secret location?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't he want a training partner?"

"He has one."

"Really? Who?"

"Android 18."

Dende's eyes widened. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him alone with the android?"

"Gohan was alone with me for a year and I changed from evil to good. If he can do that with me he can do that with her."

Dende turned to look down at the earth, content with his answer.

* * *

While Dende and Piccolo continued to watch over the earth a lone figure in the woods decided to begin his journey. _I'll find you sister_. He packed his things, and wasn't worried about leaving his log cabin unlocked. He decided to leave it vacant for travelers that might need a place to say. He took out a capsule that he had bought with the money he saved up. He threw it and out came a motorcycle. He jumped on and rode off along a trail meant for cars.

* * *

Gohan and Eighteen dropped onto the ground laughing. They enjoyed the training session. It was the most fun they had had in a along time. Gohan would need to return home for lunch in about an hour. It would be enough time to recover and hide any signs of training. He was lucky to not be covered in bruises; he was just sweaty.

"That was fun. I can't wait to do this again tomorrow."

Eighteen tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Is you mom going to be worried about you?"

"Not really, she knows that I sometimes like to stare at the clouds on weekends. She's fine as long as I come home on time and don't train. She thinks that my fighting style is bad since Piccolo taught it to me."

"Your mom seems like a very caring person." She said it sarcastically.

"That's one way of putting it," joked Gohan. He then remembered something. "Eighteen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Its about Krillin."

"…Sure." Eighteen had the feeling she wouldn't like what was coming next.

"I was wondering if you would consider dating him. He likes you a lot and wants to be with you."

"Gohan I…I'm not interested in him. It would be fine if I was nothing more than his friend, but he's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Gohan became sad on the inside, sad for Krillin. He then moved on to his next question. "Is it okay if I tell Krillin about what we are doing?"

"Actually…I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Um…well you see I already told Piccolo in one of our mental conversations." Gohan scratched the back of his head like he was in trouble.

"It's fine Gohan. I suppose as long as Piccolo doesn't tell too many people."

After lying in the grass and looking at the clouds for a while Gohan checked the built in watch on his cell phone and saw that he had ten minutes to get home. He stood up. "Bye Eighteen. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"By Gohan." When Gohan turned around Eighteen blew him a kiss. _So tough yet so gentle_. She blushed as she thought about the time they spent together.

* * *

In a small café on the outskirts of North city a motorcycle stopped. The driver put the vehicle back in its capsule and went inside for a drink. While drinking he asked the bar tender a question. "I'm looking for someone who is a near mirror image of me, but with blonde hair. She tucks part of it away behind her ear. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone of that description. Who is she and why are you looking for her?"

"She's my sister and I haven't heard from her in a long time."

After his drink the man took out his motorcycle and rode off into the distance.

* * *

I hope you like the twist I made at the end of the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan and Eighteen had been training together for several months and Gohan's seventeenth birthday was coming up. They had developed a strong bond.

"So what will you be doing for you birthday Gohan?" Eighteen tilted her head to the side.

"My mom's most of my friends over for a party. Of course, she won't invite Piccolo or let him come within a hundred yards of it." Gohan and Eighteen laughed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, training with you is all I could ask from you."

Eighteen blushed. _He's so cute; I think he likes me_.

"Um…I think I should get going before my mom starts to worry about me."

"Alright, bye Gohan."

"Bye." Gohan ran through the forest. It was dinnertime, and the party would be tomorrow. Before he went home, Gohan went to the river and caught a few giant fish that lived there. "There, that should be enough." Gohan dragged the fish home where his mother would prepare them.

* * *

"Hi Gohan, can I help carry the fish?" Goten smiled as Gohan brought the fish to the door .

"Sure Goten. Here take these." Gohan and Goten dragged the fish into the kitchen.

"I see you've been busy," said Chichi as she looked proudly at all the fish. "It should be enough to feed at least four saiyans."

"Mom, I'm going to take a bath." Gohan walked into the shower and undressed. He needed a nice relaxing shower to wash all the fish smell and sweat away. His training with Eighteen had intensified as he regained the power he had lost in his six-year break from training. _A nice, warm shower was just what he needed. Tomorrow will be awesome, I'll get to see Krillin, Bulma, Trunks and all the others again. _

As Gohan showered, a curious Goten caught sight of his gadgets. _What are these things? I'll ask Gohan when he gets out of the shower._

Gohan got out of the shower after a relaxing ten minutes. When he was completely dried off he noticed Goten standing there with his cell phone and energy masker. He hid his fear as he approached him.

"Hey Gohan, what are theses things." Goten had an innocent look on his face. He was only his mother's spy when it came to training or Piccolo. For everything else he was easily manipulated.

"Its um…a present Bulma gave me a while back." Gohan hoped that it would be enough, and it was.

"Wow, Bulma makes the coolest things."

"Um Goten, can I have them back now?"

"Okay."

Gohan knew Goten well enough. He knew that Goten wouldn't mention this to his mother. He sighed and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. _That was too close_.

* * *

As Gohan went downstairs for dinner, a lone android was getting frustrated. _Darn it! I've searched the entire northern half of the continent! Where could she be!_

Seventeen had been looking throughout the northern area for Eighteen. He wouldn't accept her being dead. He was determined to find her. His next destination would be west city; coincidently the place where Gohan's birthday party would take place.

Seventeen entered the city and checked into a hotel. As he lay on his bed all he could do was stare at the ceiling. _Sister where are you? As much as I hate to admit it I miss you. I've missed you for seven long years. I know you're not_ _avoiding me. The bond we share is too strong. I just wish I knew where you were. _

As Seventeen stared at the veiling he heard a familiar voice outside. "Come on Trunks. Your mother told me to bring you back by eight!" He recognized that voice as belonging to the saiyan prince Vegeta.

_So Vegeta's a daddy? Where does he live?_ Seventeen looked out the window and was slightly surprised when he saw Vegeta walking into the Capsule Corp. compound. _He lives there?_

As seventeen watched Vegeta and Trunks disappear behind the gates of the mansion an idea came to him.

* * *

I hope I'm not going too fast. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

It was the day of the party. Yamcha had picked Gohan, Chichi, Goten, the Ox King and the residents of Kame house. As they flew on the plane to Capsule Corp. Chichi and Goten noticed Gohan's sad expression. "Is something wrong Gohan?" Chichi was worried; Gohan was always like this before his birthday.

"Oh-um nothing mom." Gohan continued to stare out the window. There was something wrong. He would have to deal with his father not being at his birthday again. He had opened up about his guilt to two people. The first was Piccolo, but he couldn't see him in person. Mental conversations couldn't get very emotional. The second was Eighteen. He would never forget the day when it happened.

Flashback:

_Gohan and Eighteen were lying down in the grass, staring at cloud formations. They had decided to skip training for the day. Eighteen noticed Gohan looking slightly upset. "What's wrong Gohan?" _

"_Nothing…its just that…day and I used to come here." _

"_You're upset about his death aren't you?" _

"_No…maybe…yes I am. It's all my fault. I should've destroyed Cell when I had the chance. I shouldn't have given him the chance try blowing himself up. He'd still be alive then." Tears started to flow down Gohan's cheeks as he remembered all the good times he had with his father and the day when he died. Gohan the felt warmth as a pair of arms wrapped around him. _

"_It's okay Gohan. You couldn't have known that Cell would try that. Your father is still proud of you. I heard him talking to you on the lookout shortly after you beat Cell. He sounded really proud of you." As Eighteen said these words she let Gohan cry on her shoulder. She rubbed his back to calm him down. _

_As Gohan regained control of himself he whispered, "thanks Eighteen. I needed to hear that." _

"_You're welcome Gohan. You can always tell me about your problems. I'll always be here for you." _

_As Gohan left he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was and chose to ignore it. _

End Flashback

As time progressed that feeling Gohan got seemed to come up more often. Remembering that encounter brightened Gohan's mood. It happened just as they reached Capsule Corp.

"Hey Goten! Hi Gohan!" Trunks ran up to the plane to great Gohan, and the others who were on it.

"Hey there Trunks." Gohan bent down do Trunks level and patted him on the head.

"Gohan, could you help us get the food inside?"

"Sure mom." Chichi had cooked the food for the party while Bulma set up the decorations and bought the cake. Gohan helped Yamcha and the Ox King bring the food inside.

"Happy seventeenth birthday Gohan. You've grown so big. I remember you when you were this tall. You look so much like your father." Mrs. Briefs always seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs." Gohan then heard a grunt and turned to see Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "Hey there Vegeta," said Gohan as he walked up to him.

"Hello boy," said Vegeta in a cold tone.

"So how've ya been?"

"I've been training. So how's your training going?" Vegeta started to smirk.

Gohan turned to make sure nobody was listening. "I think I've regained all the strength that I lost in those six years that I didn't train for."

"I'm still stronger than you boy." Vegeta retained a proud smirk. "I doubt you've been training as hard as I have."

"Sure Vegeta."

* * *

After about an hour of socializing it was time to cut the cake. As almost everyone sang Happy Birthday, Vegeta became annoyed. _I've got to get away from this._ He quietly walked out of the compound. He had decided to take a wake around the city.

As Vegeta left a pair of ice blue eyes saw the opportunity. _Now's my chance_. Seventeen silently came up to the compound and peered in through the window. He saw Krillin and Gohan nearby. He heard Krillin mention his sister and decided to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

"So have you managed to get Eighteen to like you?"

"I'm afraid not bro. I seen her in Satan city several tomes, I know that she works at the bank there. I try to buy her flowers, but she doesn't accept any of it."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should try to find someone else."

"There is no one else. She's the only one I want."

* * *

Seventeen smirked as he listened. _So baldy has a crush on my sister. I'm not the least bit surprised that she's rejected him. I should be off to Satan City now. I doubt that she's moved if she has a stable job._ As Seventeen turned to leave he saw Vegeta coming straight towards him. The saiyan prince looked at him with a confused expression. Seventeen didn't wait for anything to happen and fled.

_Wasn't that the android boy? What was he doing here?_ Vegeta just shrugged. He would figure it out later. Bulma would probably be angry at him for leaving anyway.

* * *

The party dragged on until the nine o clock at night. As the guests left Bulma saw Vegeta change into his saiyan armor. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

Vegeta turned to look at her. He was thinking about what to say. "I'm going out to training in the wilderness for a few hours."

"Well, just be careful."

Vegeta just grunted and flew off.

* * *

A few minutes after returning home Gohan was in his bed. He wasn't able to get any sleep. After twenty minutes of lying in bed a sound at his window caught his attention. He looked and was surprised. "Eighteen? What are you doing here?"

After being let inside through the window Eighteen blushed. She was embarrassed about something.

"Is something wrong Eighteen?"

"Gohan I…can't sleep. I don't know why, but I keep dreaming about Cell. I thought I would feel safer with you."

"Um…well I don't know." Gohan saw Eighteen's puppy dog eyes and changed his mind. "Alright. I suppose you could spend the night here."

'Thank you." Eighteen took off her coat to reveal her nightgown. She made herself comfortable on the left side of Gohan's bed. She patted the right side, indicating to Gohan that it was reserved for him.

Gohan didn't think much of it at first. She was his friend. He remembered Goten asking him if he could sleep in his room when he was scared. He got into bed and pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight Eighteen."

"Goodnight Gohan."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make up for the months that I skipped in the story with a flashback. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Vegeta spent most of the night jumping across the rooftops. He thought that if Seventeen was on the ground or in the air he'd be able to spot him. As he was beginning to give up he heard a motorcycle engine. He checked it out and found what he was looking for. _That android has some explaining to do. He's up to something and I'm going to find out what. _

Seventeen was too busy getting his bike ready for the long trip to notice Vegeta land behind him. "There, that should do it." He stood up, and looked satisfied with his work.

"Android!"

Seventeen recognized the voice and immediately turned around. "Vegeta? What do you want?" Seventeen wasn't aware of Vegeta's dramatic power increase, but was still very cautious. _If Piccolo was strong enough to fight evenly with me, who knows how strong Vegeta has become. I'd better do this carefully. _

"You've got some explaining to do android."

"What do you want me to explain."

"Why were you near Capsule Corp. What are you up to."

"If you must know, I'm trying to find my sister. I was hoping Bulma knew where she was, but Krillin told me everything I needed to know."

"I don't trust you android. Give me one good reason why I should let you get back together with that mechanical with of a sister."

"I think you're still sore over her humiliating you."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and grabbed Seventeen by the collar of his trench coat. "I could crush both you and your sister with one arm around my back!"

"Then why should you stop us from getting back together? We haven't done anything wrong for the past seven years and we're no threat to a warrior of your caliber."

Vegeta smirked and let go of Seventeen. "Its true. I suppose it's of no consequence to me. But I want you to know something. If you ever come near Bulma you won't live to regret it."

Seventeen backed away slightly. "Sure Vegeta, I understand." Seventeen mounted his bike and road off towards Satan city. He didn't notice the small device Vegeta attached to it.

Vegeta watched him until he seemed far enough away before returning home.

* * *

Eighteen tried to fall asleep she felt Gohan's warmth radiating from his body. She came to him because he beat Cell. She was sure that sleeping with him would scare Cell out of her nightmares. She looked at him and felt somewhat sorry for him. _He's such a nice guy. He saved the world, but his mother doesn't seem to show any gratitude. He should be in school, not cooped up in his room. He would know so much more. He's a man who is as naïve as a child. I might be able to change that though. _A smile crept onto Eighteen's face as she moved closer to Gohan.

* * *

When Vegeta entered the Capsule Corp. mansion his saiyan hearing immediately picked up the sound of a tapping foot. He turned and saw Bulma standing next to the door with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. "Well Vegeta, why don't you tell me why you're so late."

"Listen Bulma I don't have time for this. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Oh, and since when do you work?"

"It's not a job, and its not training. It's something else."

"Listen Vegeta, you'd better tell me what's going on."

When Vegeta saw that she wasn't backing down he sighed and sat on the couch.

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open as he felt the warmth of Eighteen's body. When he turned to look at her he was met with her lips pressing against his. He broke the kiss and wore a confused expression on his face. He was starting to sweat again, and his cheeks were flushed. "Eighteen…what are you doing."

Eighteen started speaking in a sexy voice, the one that made Gohan uneasy. "I'm going to teach you something that textbooks can't."

"Um…what might that be?" Gohan started to become nervous. He had no idea what was happening.

* * *

Goten sat up in bed as his saiyan ears picked up an unfamiliar sound. He had started hearing it in his dreams, and slowly woke up. When the sound didn't go away he knew something was happening. _It's coming from Gohan room_. Goten crept up to the closed door of his brother's room and listened.

"Oh oh, Gohan. More, more."

Goten immediately removed his ear from the door. _There's a strange girl in there with Gohan. _After a few minutes he put his ear back to the door to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Eighteen. Oh. Oh."

Goten removed his ear from the door. W_hat is Gohan doing in there? Why are he and that girl saying oh? _Goten tried to think, but his thoughts wondered to food, and he went downstairs for a quick snack.

* * *

Inside Gohan's room articles of clothing lay scattered across the floor. It had been this way for about thirty minutes. On the bed Gohan and Eighteen were naked. Lying down in each other's arms.

"I feel so good."

"You're supposed to feel good."

"I love you Eighteen." Gohan smiled as he pinched her thigh.

Eighteen blushed and smiled back. After a short moment of silence She pounced on him and locked her lips with his. As they started caressing each other they heard a noise and turned to the door that was now open.

"Whatcha doing Gohan? Is this A game? I heard you say Eighteen…Is it a number game? Can I play?" It took a few moments for Goten to notice that something was off. "Why are you naked? Why is she on top of you like that? She must be a sore loser."

Gohan and Eighteen looked at each other and back at Goten. Neither one of them could think of something to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan felt a chill run down his spin when he heard a voice coming from the master bedroom. "What's going on? You should both be in bed!" Chichi had heard Goten and gotten out of bed.

_Mom's awake. What are we going to do?_

Before he could come up with anything Chichi appeared in the doorway to his room. She was rubbing her eyes clean. When she saw Gohan naked and in bed with a naked woman she screamed. "Goten cover your eyes." Goten obediently put his hands over his eyes. "Come on Goten." Chichi led Goten to his room and was about to close the door. "Now Goten, I want you to stay in your room and try to go to sleep."

"Ok mom." When Chichi shut the door Goten had a feeling that he would not be able to sleep for a while. _I feel sorry for Gohan._

In Gohan's room Eighteen was trying to get Gohan out of his shocked state by rubbing his belly, and whispering in his ear. "It'll be ok honey. Don't be scared. I'm here for you."

"Get away from my son you…you…witch!" Chichi had gotten her frying pan from the kitchen.

Eighteen wasn't scared of her, but she knew that violence was the last thing Gohan should see right now. She let go of him and slowly gathered her clothes. Chichi's gaze never left her; she was giving her a death glare. Eighteen opened the window and left through it.

After glaring at the window for a few seconds Chichi turned to Gohan. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Gohan remained silent, he was still in shock. "Well, I'm waiting."

After recovering from shock Gohan was able to speak. "I-I'm sorry."

"You should be. Did you have any idea what you were doing? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Gohan was tempted to cry, but couldn't. He just stared at the floor. "Your grounded, and from now on your going to study at school were a teacher will keep an eye on you. If I ever see you sleeping with a girl again, you'll be in even bigger trouble!" Chichi left for a few minutes and came back with duct tape. She duct taped the window shut. "This window is not to be opened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother." When chichi left for bed Gohan curled up into the fetal position, and pulled the covers completely over him. He had gone from heaven to hell in less than an hour.

As Gohan slept a pair of ice blue eyes watched him from his window. She was now full clothed. As she left she had an overwhelming feeling of shame.

* * *

Seventeen rode through the darkness. The headlight of his motorcycle was the only visible source of light besides the stars. He saw a large white sign saying Satan City, 100 miles ahead. _I should be able to reach there in three hours. I'm glad I'm a cyborg_.

* * *

As Seventeen road through the night had had no idea that his movements were being tracked. The small device Vegeta had planted on his motorcycle was a tracking device that Bulma made.

"So he is heading for Satan City. Honestly Vegeta you can sometimes be a little paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid woman. I just don't trust him. I'm going to keep tabs on him until I know what he's really after."

"I think he just wants to see his sister again."

"So they can take over the world."

"Why are you always so…suspicious?"

"I'm not always suspicious. I just saw the android looking inside through the window." Vegeta pointed at said window. "I didn't want him anywhere near you."

Bulma thought for a moment, piecing everything Vegeta said together. "I get it, you're being possessive aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just worried that Seventeen might try to steal me away from you."

"I'm not. That android is nothing next to the prince of all saiyans."

"So why are you worried about him being near me?"

"Because…never mind that. The point is that I don't trust him."

Bulma chuckled to herself. _He's cute when he's mad._

"Something funny?"

"No, its just amusing that you're jealous of android."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, alright, just calm down Vegeta. Let's go to bed now. We can discuss conspiracy theories in the morning."

* * *

Krillin woke up when he heard a loud noise. It was the slamming of Eighteen's front door. _What's going on? Why did I wake up here? _Krillin looked at the flowers he had bought, that were in his hands. _I remember now_.

Flashback:

_After buying flowers Krillin went to Eighteen's house. He knocked on the door. When there was no reply he tried again after five minutes. There was still no answer. "They say third time's the charm." Krillin knocked on the door again. There was still no reply. "Eighteen must be out late. I'll just sit here until she comes back. It probably won't be long." After sitting there for ten minutes Krillin started to nod off. Before he knew what happened he had fallen asleep._

End

This time Krillin knew that Eighteen was inside. He knocked on the door. "Hey Eighteen. It's Krillin. I bout something for ya." There was now reply, except for the sound of someone slamming their fist against a pillow upstairs. "Um…Eighteen?" There was still no answer. _Krillin sighed and decided to go home. What's eating her?_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan avoided speaking whenever he could. It had been a week since his mother had grounded him, and today would be his first day of school. He had gotten perfect scores on his entrance exam. "Alright Gohan, do you remember the time you're supposed to be home?"

"Yes mother." Gohan tried to sound as depressed as he could.

"Don't try to stay out late and see that girl you were with. Goten will be monitoring your location. Now go before you're late."

"Alright." Gohan rushed out of the house. He was anxious to leave the house he'd been cooped up in. He wanted out. Along with his lunch he took his cell phone and energy-concealing device. _I hate it when mom manipulates Goten like that. He's an innocent kid and she's making him do all these things. She just doesn't understand me. I don't want to become a scholar. _

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the city. He landed before entering. He took out the map to the high school and followed it. _Here we are, Orange Star High School. _

"You must be the new student, Gohan." The person at the front desk greeted him with a smile. "You've arrived ten minutes early. Plenty of time to get to know you classes. Here this is your schedule."

Gohan looked at the schedule. He had four classes. At his level there wasn't much left to learn. First period was Calculus. Second period was Physics. Third period was chemistry and fourth was gym. _This is going to be easy. _

The first two period breezed by. Gohan was right that they would be easy. Third period would prove to be a little more exciting then the first two. "Class, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate Gohan."

Gohan looked around for a place to sit. _This room is pact._

"Are you serious Eresa?"

"Yes Sharpner. He doesn't have a place to sit. Besides, he's cute. Don't you think so Videl?"

"Whatever."

Eresa waved her hand at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, why don't you come and sit here?"

Gohan smiled, it was the first time someone had offered him a seat. In the other two classes he had to find a seat in a remote part of the classroom. However, most students weren't smart enough for calculus and few liked physics. "Thanks for offering me a seat."

"You're welcome. My name is Eresa and this is my best friend Videl and my brother Sharpner."

"Hi." Gohan was happy to meet new people. There were very few in the other classes who were like him. He hoped that he could make friends in this class.

"Hey," Videl had an expression that said I could care less.

"Hey Gohan, is it true that you got 100 on the entrance exam?" Sharpner seemed like he was up to something.

"Yep."

"Right." _Nerd._

Chemistry class was as easy as the other two; although Gohan's three new acquaintances gave in an new twist. Eresa was nice, but Videl and Sharpner made Gohan feel uneasy.

_Gym should be fun,_ thought Gohan. Unfortunately, it was much harder than he thought. He had to conceal his powers. His team lost a baseball game that he would have won. _Man, it's hard pretending to be weak. I could've caught that. _

After school Eresa approached Gohan with a proposition. "Hey Gohan, would you like to join us at our house after school?"

"Eresa." Sharpner was whining. He didn't want Gohan around.

"Quiet Sharpner. So Gohan do you want to come?"

Gohan took the hint from Sharpner, and he knew that his mother wanted him home right away. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Okay, well maybe another day. Bye."

"Bye." Gohan went outside the city before taking to the skies.

* * *

At seven o'clock Eighteen had finished working at the bank and was leaving. She looked fine, but she had a lot on her mind. _Gohan. I wish you were waiting for me at home. It's all my fault. If I hadn't slept with you we'd still be able to meet on the weekends. Spending some time with you was much better than spending no time at all._ As she pulled into the driveway she saw someone standing at the front door. He wore a trench coat and a red Bandana. Eighteen didn't recognize him until she walked up to the front porch. He heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god! Seventeen!" She ran up to him until she was right in his face, and enveloped him in a hug. "I missed you so much. We have a lot of catching up to do. Where've you been for the past seven years?"

Seventeen was startled at his sister's emotional outburst. He slowly and cautiously put his arms around his sister. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. Before we catch up we might want to go inside. I think we're attracting some unwanted attention." Eighteen nodded and put her car in its capsule.

Once inside Eighteen made both of them a cup of tea. They sat down at the table and told what caught up. Seventeen told his story first, and then Eighteen told her story. Seventeen paid particular attention to the part about Gohan. "So Gohan beta Cell and rescued you?"

"Yes, and that's how I fell in love with him."

"Does he love you?"

"Well at first he didn't, he considered me as nothing more than a friend. However, a week ago we…um…well…" Eighteen started to blush.

Seventeen became very interested at this point. He had a smirk on his face. "Well what," he said as he nudged his sister with his elbow, "what did you two do?"

"We spent the night together." Eighteen's face turned as red as a tomato. "And he declared his love for me."

"So are you two officially dating?"

Eighteen's face showed an expression of sadness while Seventeen's changed to one of concern. "Gohan's mother caught us in bed together. She told me to leave and probably punished Gohan for it." Tears began sliding down her face. "It's all my fault. I've probably ruined his life." Eighteen started to sob as she buried her face in her forearm.

Seventeen put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault sis." He tried to calm her down. "You couldn't have known it would happen. You were caught up in the heat of the moment." Eighteen's crying came under control.

"Thanks Seventeen."

"Your welcome Eighteen."

"Seventeen?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't do anything drastic."

"I won't. Although I wish I could meet Gohan and thank him for beating Cell."

Eighteen let Seventeen stay in a spare room that she didn't use. He was willing to sleep in a sleeping bag that he'd brought along. Eighteen was happy that she had her brother back, but Seventeen knew that she wouldn't be completely happy until she had her Gohan back.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

The bell rang and the students left their fourth period classes to go home. Gohan was at his locker, making sure that he had everything. _Homework, check. Books check. I'm going to be bored when I get home. The first thirty minutes will be homework and the rest will be at dinner or locked up in my room. My mother isn't being fair._ Gohan shut his locker and left the building. He wanted to walk to the edge of town slowly so he could enjoy the fresh air.

A throat clearing got Gohan's attention. He looked to his right and saw Seventeen standing there with a smirk on his face. _That's him alright. He's just like Eighteen described him. _

"Can I help you?" Gohan looked very confused.

"Seventeen smirked at Gohan's confusion before answering. "Would your name happen to be Gohan?"

"It is." Gohan became cautious, but something seemed strikingly familiar to him. His eyes are just like Eighteen's. "Who might you be."

"Me? I'm." Seventeen leaned in before speaking so that now one else would here him. "I'm Seventeen. Eighteen's brother."

If Gohan wasn't cautious and alert before he was definitely that now. "Hi Seventeen. What brings you here." _He's probably here to beat me up for sleeping with his sister._

"I've come to thank you for defeating Cell and rescuing my sister." Gohan's jaw dropped. "Not what you were expecting was it?"

"No. I thought you came here to fight me."

"Why would I fight someone who could turn me inside out."

Gohan decided not to answer. "So is that all?"

"No. I also had to see you for myself. My sister's description of you made you sound like a pretty decent guy."

"So why didn't you come to see me earlier? You could have trained with us."

"Eighteen and I were reunited yesterday. I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to escape that horrible mother of yours."

"Mom? Well…she isn't that bad."

Seventeen raised an eyebrow. _Keeping him locked in his house is no that bad?_

"Ok she is pretty bad." Seventeen still didn't look convinced. Gohan sighed; it had to come out at some point. "She's a horrible woman who doesn't believe in fun. She's always making me study more than necessary. She's using my brother as a tool to spy on me. I hate her."

Seventeen smiled. "You'll always have a home at Eighteen's house. She's never told me that, but I know. She has a look in her eyes whenever she talks about you. She even blamed herself for what happened to you."

Gohan blushed a little. "I'll think about it."

"I'll just be on my way then, bye. You can use the cell phone to contact us."

"Thanks, bye." Gohan was happy. He was on good terms with her family. He then remembered that he was a little behind in getting home.

* * *

When Gohan came home Chichi was waiting for him at the door. She tapped her foot and had a frying pan in her hand. "Where have you been Gohan."

"I was running a little late, I guess I lost track of time."

Chichi didn't let him off the hook. "You disobeyed my direct orders! That's it! From now on I'll come pick you up myself!"

"But…"

"No buts! Now go to your room!" Chichi pointed her finger at the stairs.

Gohan stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door to his room. _Why does someone who saved the world have to listen to his mother? She continues to belittle me. That was the last straw. I don't want to live here anymore._ After Gohan did his homework he wrote a note to his mother, and left it on his desk.

* * *

_He's staying in Satan city now. Could he sister be there as well?_ Vegeta had been monitoring Seventeen's movements that ceased when he arrived in Satan city.

"Give it a rest Vegeta. He's decided to stay in Satan city. It's not our concern why."

"Bulma, can't you see that he's up to something?"

"I'd say that you're still jealous because you think he's trying to get with me."

"I am not jealous of him! I just don't trust the androids!"

Bulma sniffed and pretended to be on the verge of crying. "I hope he's at least much nicer than you are."

She had meant it as a joke to tease Vegeta, but he took it seriously. "That's it!" He stomped out of the room and was about to leave.

"Vegeta wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to teach that android a lesson."

* * *

Gohan was feeling very relaxed as he lay down in his new bed. Eighteen had her arms around him like he was her teddy bear. She and her brother had given him a warm welcome. He looked at Eighteen, admiring her features as she slept beside him. _She's cute when She's asleep._

_Is something wrong Gohan? I sense that you've left your house. _

_Hi Piccolo. I was just tired of living under my mom's roof. Eighteen and her brother gave me a warm welcome at their house so I'm living there with them. _

_So Seventeen's alive? _

_Yes, but he's not such a bad guy, at least not anymore. I'll still be going to school though. _

_Well good luck with your new life. If you need me you can contact me. _

_Thanks Piccolo. _

_You're welcome._

Gohan felt happy that Piccolo was still on his side. Him being against his decision was what worried him most. He closed his eyes and was about to got to sleep when he sensed something.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it. What do you think about Vegeta's issue? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Gohan felt Vegeta's power in Satan city. It felt like he was at super saiyan level. _Why would he be here at this hour?_ Gohan was about to get up when he heard a groan.

"What's going on hun? Why are you getting up." Eighteen was barely awake. Gohan had forgotten that she had her arms firmly wrapped around him.

"I just need to go see about something. Vegeta's here and I'm going to find out why. I probably won't gone too long."

"Alright, be careful baby." Eighteen closed her eyes ad quickly dozed off.

Gohan planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving. _Time to see what this is about._ Gohan silently crept outside without waking Seventeen. Once out he powered up and flew to where Vegeta was.

Vegeta noticed him before he got there. "What do you want boy? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?"

"For your information I was woken up by your arrival here and I want answers."

"If you must know. I'm here to teach android seventeen a lesson. I know that he's here. I've been tracking his movements."

Gohan became worried. "What did he do?"

"I think Bulma might leave me to be with him. I'll teach him to take my women."

Gohan's eyes widened before he sighed. _It's just like Vegeta to make a fuss over a problem that isn't there. _"Maybe you should go home and rest. I'm sure it's nothing. How would you expect to find Seventeen when he's sleeping in some building?"

"I suppose you're right." Vegeta took off in one direction, but noticed Gohan flying in a completely different direction. "Isn't your house that way?"

"Um…no, well yes, but I'm staying with some friends for a while."

"Sure." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Why had the boy stuttered?

"I'd better go now." Gohan flew off and looked back to make sure Vegeta wasn't following him. When the coast was clear he landed in front of Eighteen's house and went inside. _That was too close. It would have been trouble if Vegeta had followed me here._ Gohan crawled into bed.

Eighteen immediately reacted to the warmth and curled closer, wrapping her arms around him again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear." Gohan kissed Eighteen on the forehead and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Vegeta didn't fly to west city right away. He instead flew to the Son household. He suspected that Gohan was up to something. When he go there he saw the window to Gohan's bedroom open. It immediately struck him as strange. _Why would Gohan's window be open if he wasn't staying in this room for the night?_ His eyes widened when he noticed the broken duct tape. _What happened here? Why was there duct tape on the window?_ He decided to think about it later. He was getting tired. He would go to bed.

* * *

Krillin woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. He had gotten a good night's sleep for once. _Man that's rare these days. I'll try again today._ He was unaware of Gohan and Seventeen moving in with Eighteen. "Master Roshi, I'm leaving."

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"Yes I'm sure. She'll probably stop rejecting me when she sees how devoted I am to her."

"Alright then. Just don't come crying to me when you get rejected."

"I won't get rejected today. I have a feeling I won't."

* * *

Gohan got out of bed, this time he carefully unwrapped Eighteen's arms first. She shifted into a more comfortable position when he got up. He decided to have breakfast before taking a shower. As he walked down the hallway he noticed the door to Seventeen's room open. _Guess this means he's awake. So I won't have to worry about waking him up._ When Gohan walked into the kitchen Seventeen was there to great him.

"Good morning Gohan. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Gohan blushed. "I had a good nights sleep, but we didn't do anything like that. We just slept."

"Right."

Gohan then remembered something important. "Last night Vegeta came here…well no here, but he came into the city."

"What happened?"

"He said he was looking for you. He seemed pretty mad. I made sure he didn't know where you were, but you might want to keep a low profile."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome. By the way, why are you up so early? It's only five o'clock."

"I could ask you the same question. From what I've heard school doesn't start until seven thirty. I just like to get an early start."

"Me too. Especially since I don't like being woken up by my younger brother."

"You have a younger brother."

"Yep. His name is Goten. He's a lot like my dad was. He's nice, but he's also my mom's spy."

"I see. He must have been born after Dr. Gero stopped collecting information on Goku and his friends."

"He was born the same year that the Cell Games took place. After Cell's defeat, so my dad was never able to see him."

"That's too bad." Seventeen and Gohan heard a yawn come from Gohan and Eighteen's room. "Guess she's waking up now. She like s to wake up early although not as early as I do."

"I guess we're all getting an early start then."

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning sis."

"Good morning dear." Gohan then remembered that his stomach was grumbling for food. "Um…hun?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any cereal."

"Over in that shelf." Eighteen pointed at the shelf near the sink. Gohan opened it and took out a box of Corn Flakes. "The milk's in the fridge."

As Gohan ate he felt happy. He had a nice family and a loving woman. All he had to do was get through school. Eighteen worked at a bank and Seventeen worked at a local body shop. Gohan wasn't sure what he would do, but he had plenty of time to decide.

* * *

Krillin had trouble remembering where the house was. He spent an hour searching for it. _There it is._ Krillin's smile disappeared when he saw Seventeen leaving the house for work. _Oh man. What's he doing here?_ What he saw next shook him to his core. Gohan came out of the front door with Eighteen. Just before leaving he shared a kiss with her. He was glad that they couldn't see him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Krillin felt a lump form in his throat as he watched that moment of affection between his friend and crush. _How…how could he?_ Krillin watched Gohan leave for high school. He then returned his gaze to Eighteen. _She looked so happy. Why'd she choose him? She rejected me after all my efforts. What did he do? _As Eighteen went back inside to get ready for work Krillin felt his heart sink. He stared aimlessly at the front door to her house before flying off.

* * *

Gohan felt very happy as he walked to school. Eighteen's house was much closer to it than his so he could come later, and wasn't as tired. On top of that he could look forward to a wonderful evening with her. _Life is good. I'm glad I left my mom. _

"Hey Gohan! Your in a cheerful mood today." Eresa ran up to him, with Sharpner walking behind.

"I just had a good day that's all."

"Did you solve a math problem." Sharpner's sarcasm fell on def ears. _Dork!_

"I see you've made a new friend." Videl walked up to the group with her usual expression.

"Hey Videl!"

"Hi Videl."

"Good morning Sharpner, Eresa, and…" Videl turned to Gohan.

"Gohan."

"Right, good morning Gohan." After introductions the four of them went inside for class.

For Gohan the day went by rather quickly. The thought of being with the best woman a man could hope for made him giddy. Eighteen wasn't that much older than him, and she had experience and was able to guide and comfort him. She was also the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The most important fact was that she loved him. Being as giddy as he was Gohan carelessly showed off a small portion of his strength in gym without knowing it.

Eresa, Sharpner and Videl approached Gohan after the final bell. "Hey Gohan can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure Eresa. What do you want to talk about."

"We want to know how someone like you is so athletic."

"Sharpner!" Eresa glared at Sharpner. She wasn't happy with the tone Sharpner was taking.

"Well that basically sums it um. So will you tell us or not?" Videl was the only level headed person of the three at the moment so Gohan spoke directly to her.

"I guess I just train hard. I don't have anything special." Gohan was determined not to lose the only three or rather two friends he seemed to have; Sharpner didn't seem too friendly.

"Whatever." Videl walked up to Sharpner and Eresa. "We got our answer."

Eresa stopped lecturing Sharpner. "Well now that we got that out of the way do you want to come study with us Gohan?"

"No thanks. I have a date." Eresa instantly became excited, Sharpner became confused, and Videl remained indifferent.

"So who is it." By the look in her eyes Gohan could tell that Eresa wouldn't give up until he told her something.

"He name's Crystal."

"Crystal? I don't know anyone with that name. Does she go to school here."

"Actually she doesn't go to school."

What!" Eresa, Sharpner and Videl were all surprised. Why would Gohan date someone who doesn't have an education?

"She doesn't because she's already finished school."

"I get it. You like her because she's as smart as you." Sharpner's words disguised his thoughts. _The Geek's finally found someone dorkier than him_. "When did she graduate."

"I don't know. I haven't asked her, but I suppose it was at age eighteen."

For the first time Videl's jaw dropped. "Um Gohan how old is she?"

"Twenty five."

All three of them dropped their jaws. "Your dating a twenty five year old woman?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Yes."

"Is she…hot?" Sharpner was starting to gain interest.

"By most standards yes."

"Can we meet her?" said an eager Eresa.

"Maybe sometime. Well I'd better get going. My date's in an hour." As Gohan walked off he was glad that Eighteen had taken some time off for him. He employment program allowed her to skip a few hours a week. I can't believe it, my first date.

* * *

"You in the mood for Mexican?" Eighteen smiled at Gohan seductively as he made up his mind.

"Anything's ok as long as I'm with you."

Eighteen smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Then Taco Bell it is. I've never really been into formal dates at fancy restaurants."

Gohan and Eighteen got into the car. Since Gohan didn't have a license or any money Eighteen would pay and drive. This made Gohan feel a little undeserving until he thought up an idea. "Hey Eighteen, after we eat there's a place I want to take you."

"Sure Gohan." The pair went inside and ordered their food. "Are you sure you only want that much Gohan? I know you saiyans have a big appetite."

"Don't worry Eighteen. I can suppress my saiyan appetite, and I don't want this meal to cost too much for you."

"You're sweet." Gohan blushed. After eating Eighteen wanted to know what Gohan had planned. "So what are we going to do now Gohan?"

"Well first we capsulized the car."

"Why would we do that."

"We are going to fly to the location."

Eighteen capsulized the car. "Shall we go." Gohan could tell that she was brimming with excitement.

"Sure, but I want you to close your eyes so it would be a surprise. I'll carry you there."

"Okay." Eighteen seemed very giddy at the moment. Her excitement was building.

After Eighteen closed her eyes Gohan picked her up and flew off towards a mountain. "You can open your eyes now dear."

Eighteen opened her eyes and gasped as she took in her surroundings. They were on top of a mountain. The cities were far away so they had full view of the stars. "Wow. Now I see why my brother was an outdoorsman. I've never seen so many stars."

"Just wait. I read about a special event that should happen soon." As if on cue lots of shooting stars appeared in the sky.

Eighteen sat on Gohan's lap as they watched the event unfold. "It's…It's beautiful. What is it?"

"It's a meteor shower. It only happens twice a year and you need to be in a place like this to see it." Gohan was suddenly pushed down. As he lay on his back he felt Eighteen crawl on top of him and put her head on his chest.

"This is the most romantic night ever." Eighteen closed her eyes, and listened to Gohan heartbeat. She felt the warmth radiating from him. This was one of the happiest moments in her entire life.

Neither one of them noticed the figure floating above them.

* * *

I want you all to vote on who the gloating figure should be. The three choices I have in mind are Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo, but you can vote for others as well. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Krillin's beliefs were now fully confirmed. He had somehow convinced himself earlier that it was just an innocent peck, but now he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He flew some distance away before calling Gohan's name.

Gohan's eyes shot open when he heard his name being called. "Eighteen...wake up hon." He gently roused Eighteen who had dozed off on top of him.

Eighteen slowly opened her eyes and reluctantly rolled off Gohan. "What's wrong hon." She yawned before sitting up.

"I heard Krillin calling my name. My mom must have sent him to look for me."

Eighteen sighed. "I guess you should talk to him, but try not to tell him too much about where you're staying or that my brother is here."

"Sure. You should go to bed since you have work tomorrow. I'll join you once I've finished talking to Krillin." Gohan kissed her on the cheek before taking off to meet Krillin.

Krillin waited about a mile away. He wanted to make it seem like he hadn't seen what Gohan did.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan flew up to Krillin with a slightly concerned look. "Did you want to talk to me?"

Krillin turned to Gohan with a slight mask over his foul mood. "Hi there bro. Just wanted to tell you that your mother's worried about. I'm worried about you to. What made you run away from home?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well you see, my mom grounded me unfairly and I didn't want to deal with her anymore so I left."

"Oh…I see." Krillin thought for a while before asking his next question. "Where are you staying? Whom are you staying with…if you're staying with anyone?" _That's it. I want to hear it from your mouth. _

"I'm staying with some friends at their house in Satan city." Gohan yawned. "I think I should go to bed. I have school in the morning. Good night Krillin." Gohan flew towards Satan city.

Krillin didn't notice his clenched fist as he watched Gohan go off into the distance. _You've escaped this time. _

Gohan landed in the front yard a few minutes after Eighteen got there. She heard him ring the doorbell and opened the door. She was grinning. "So what did Krillin want?"

"He just wanted to check up on me and find out why I ran away from mom." Gohan kissed Eighteen and picked her up to carry her into the bedroom.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was staying with friends. I didn't say where in Satan city the house was though."

"Good. The last thing I want is Vegeta coming to our doorstep and finding my brother."

Gohan laid Eighteen on the bed and closed the door before changing. "Um Eighteen?"

"Yes?"

"Could we still train during the weekends?"

"Sure." After the were both changed, and in bed Eighteen climbed on top of Gohan, and put her head on his chest.

Gohan wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight." They both drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

A loud crash signaled Krillin's return. Master Roshi woke up and ran outside. 'What's going o…Krillin! What are you doing?"

Krillin just walked by him and into the house without a word.

Master Roshi had never seen him like this before and was worried. _What's gotten into him? I've never seen Krillin in this bad of a mood._

Krillin slammed himself on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts wouldn't let him.

* * *

Seventeen had been working late at the body shop. He was about to bring out his motorcycle to bring him home when he saw something in the sky. It was something a normal human wouldn't be able to see.

_Vegeta? What's he doing…wait! Gohan was right! He is looking for me! I'd better lay low. _Seventeen crouched, and waited for Vegeta to go some distance away before sprinting to the next hiding spot. This continued for some time before Seventeen made a mistake.

Vegeta's head snapped in the direction of a sound that was Seventeen kicking a rock. He landed near the rock and looked around. "Where are you android? I know you're here! Come out and face me!" Vegeta continued to walk through the streets until he got board and flew back up.

_That was too close. _Seventeen wiped the sweat from his forehead. He walked through the streets, unaware that Vegeta's racket had awakened Gohan.

Gohan's eyes shot open when he heard Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't yelling loud enough to awaken the whole neighborhood, but Gohan's saiyan hearing easily picked up his noise. _Vegeta? He's yelling. Oh no! Seventeen! I hope Vegeta didn't find him. _

The door opened, and Seventeen walked in. 

Gohan sighed when he heard the door opening. Seventeen was the only other person with a key to the house. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Eighteen's warmth helped a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta detected Krillin's power level rising to unusually high levels. _That's strange. Baldy only pushed himself this far when he's in a fight to the death. I'd best see what's going on, I wouldn't want to miss a real fight. _

Krillin was pushing himself to dangerous limits. His power was at his absolute maximum. He threw punch after punch, and kick after kick. _I'll show them. I'll show them both! _

"It isn't wise for you to push yourself this hard. Only saiyans have anything to gain from it."

Krillin glared at Vegeta who floated above him with an amused expression. "What makes saiyans so special?"

Vegeta was somewhat surprised at Krillin's tone. "We saiyans grow stronger whenever we suffer a life threatening injury. You on the other hand are only killing yourself. Spending time in the hospital won't do you any good. You'll be better off taking it easier and having more training time as a result."

Krillin growled. "Just leave me alone. When the tournament comes I'll show you saiyans what humans are capable of."

Vegeta's expression became a very broad grin. "Maybe when the tournament arrives you'll at least be a match for captain Ginyu." Vegeta flew off towards West city, laughing.

Krillin clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. _Just you wait._ He then bowed his head. _He does have a point though. Saiyans grow much stronger, faster, and I really am weaker than Ginyu, who is nothing compared to them._ He violently shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. _What were you thinking Krillin? You can't give up so easily. You've got to try harder. _

Krillin continued to push himself as master Roshi watched from the window.

* * *

I had two strange ideas when I was writing this chapter. The first was to make the floating figure Goku, who somehow got to earth and have him kill Gohan and Eighteen and end the story there. The other idea was to actually have krillin ecome stronger than the saiyans during the tournament. I just want to know what you think of those ideas. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

As Gohan walked into school the next day he was approached by Videl, Sharpner and Eresa.

"Oh come on guys. Do you really want to go through with this?" Sharpner was in a bad mood. Gohan looked on confused.

"For the last time Sharpner. We are not guys and we are going through with this." As Sharpner bowed his head in defeat Videl and Eresa walked up to Gohan. "Gohan there's something we have to ask you. It's about yesterday and the strength you showed."

Gohan gulped. _I forgot about that! I was so preoccupied with my date that I didn't suppress my strength enough!_ He came back to reality when Videl snapped her finger. "Oh…sorry about that. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Eresa stepped foreword and grinned broadly. "Since you're so strong we where wondering if you'd be interested in joining the world Martial arts tournament."

Gohan cupped his chin and thought for a few minutes. "I'll…think about it and…give you my answer tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great." Videl and Eresa walked off to class. Before he left with them, Sharpner glared at Gohan.

Gohan was confused again. _What's eating him?_

Gohan's mood improved over time.

* * *

As Gohan pondered these thoughts a lone figure trained on a deserted island. He had been kicked out of his usual training spot for his destructive behavior.

Krillin threw punch after punch to develop greater strength, speed and stamina for the tournament that was only a month away. _Got to get stronger…got to…show them._

"Having fun killing yourself?" Vegeta landed near Krillin with a huge grin on his face. "You look like a tomato with hemorrhoids."

Krillin frowned, and sat down before drinking out of his water bottle. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

"No, I was just worried about you killing yourself before the tournament. I want to see what all this training will do for you. I am also curious about your anger issues. The answers will probably be revealed in the tournament."

Krillin clenched his fists. _I'll show them! I'll show them both! I'm sure they'll be there!_

"Something wrong? You seem to be deep in thought." Vegeta's tone was mocking.

Krillin grumbled before words accidentally slipped out. "I'll show them both."

Vegeta's expression changed to one of confusion and interest. "Them?"

Krillin looked up, realizing what he had just said. "Oh nothing."

"Sure." Vegeta turned around and flew off.

* * *

"How was android hunting?" Bulma had become amused at Vegeta's search for Seventeen.

Vegeta grunted and laid down on the couch.

"Have you come close to finding him yet?"

Vegeta growled in irritation. _She's mocking me. I'll find that android eventually and bring her his head to shut her up for good. _

"Hey dad." Trunks landed next to Vegeta on the couch. "Can we train today? Goten told me that he's entering the tournament, and I want to enter too."

Vegeta smiled. "Sure why not." He got up and led Trunks to the gravity room.

* * *

"Of course you can enter." Eighteen answered as they ate dinner. "You can show everyone how strong you are now."

"You can unmask that fraud, Mr. Satan," added Seventeen.

Gohan felt happy. He was going to compete in the tournament he had heard so much about. The Cell Games didn't count in his mind. He suddenly got an idea. "Why don't you two enter? You've both been improving too."

"Sorry, but I don't think It'll be safe for me to enter. I'll have to come an watch in disguise so Vegeta doesn't recognize me." Seventeen got up from the table and walked up to the sink to watch his plate.

"I don't feel like entering. I'd much rather watch you fight." Eighteen kissed Gohan on the cheek before they got up and walked to the sink with their plates. After that they decided to go to bed.

* * *

Vegeta hovered over Satan city. He scanned the city systematically and his senses remained sharp.

"Something wrong?"

Vegeta turned around rapidly to see Piccolo. "What do you want Namek?"

"I was just concerned. You've been coming to Satan city several times a week for no apparent reason."

"It's none of your business."

"It is if has anything to do with Gohan."

"It doesn't, but now that you mention it I have been suspicious of him lately. He ran away from home and claims to be living with friends. He's definitely trying to hide something."

"Maybe…" Piccolo didn't want to tell Vegeta anything that Gohan didn't want him to know. "I'll…I'll leave you to what you were doing." Piccolo vanished and reappeared as a dot in the sky.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he watched Piccolo. He had been trained as a child to read faces.

* * *

I'm sorry if this took too long, but I haven't had much inspiration. Since school is starting updates for any of my stories will take longer. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Vegeta scanned Satan City after recovering from a tough training session. _I know that android is here somewhere and so is Gohan. I have to know what's going on. _

"Vegeta?" Vegeta turned around and saw Gohan hovering behind him. "Are you looking for something?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I am looking for you and android 17."

Gohan sighed. "He's probably moved on by now. Anyway, why did you want to see me?"

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't it obvious. You're hiding something aren't you?"

Gohan started to get nervous, but tried to not show it. "No, I have nothing to hide."

Vegeta caught a brief glint in Gohan's eye that showed nervousness. _So he does have something to hide. _"Mind explaining to me why you haven't returned home in over a month? Last time I asked you said you were having a sleepover at a friend's house. I doubt you've been have over twenty sleepover back to back."

Gohan started to sweat. "Well…uh ya see…I um…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"It's not what you think!" Gohan didn't know why he blurted that out, but he regretted t when Vegeta's smirk became a very broad grin.

"What's not what I think?"

"I…I ran away from home because my mom wasn't giving me enough freedom." Gohan knew he was only telling half the truth, but Vegeta didn't need to know the rest.

"I see. So you've been staying at a friends house ever since." Vegeta sensed Krillin's power rising again and decided that he'd had enough fun with Gohan. "That's all I needed to know." Vegeta turned around and flew off, but heard Gohan shout one final thing. "I'll be competing in the tournament."

Vegeta smirked.

* * *

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin blew up a rock with his most intense blast yet. _That's still not good enough. I need to be much stronger to defeat a super saiyan. _

"What are you doing Krillin?" Krillin looked up and saw Piccolo. Krillin still respected Piccolo even though he was Gohan's friend.

"Hey Piccolo. I was just training."

"Seems a bit rough for training."

"If Vegeta can push himself like this then so can I."

"Vegeta's a saiyan Krillin."

"So?"

"Saiyans are the only race that could possibly gain something by putting themselves in critical condition. I suggest you stop comparing yourself to them."

"That's what Vegeta said, but I'll show him what a human is capable of at the tournament."

"Krillin, you're one of the strongest fighters in the universe. Isn't that good enough?"

"…Maybe." Krillin didn't want Piccolo to think he was crazy so he ended the conversation like that. Piccolo left after a few moments of contemplation.

"Still trying to kill yourself baldy?" Krillin sighed as he turned around to see Vegeta.

"Here to tease me again."

"Of course." Vegeta smirked.

Krillin then did something unexpected. He also smirked. "We'll see who smirks after I defeat you at the tournament."

"We shall indeed." Vegeta spoke mockingly. He turned around and left.

* * *

As Goten and Chichi ate their lunch they heard a familiar voice speak to them. "Hi Chichi."

Chichi cleaned her ears to see if they were working properly.

"I said hi, Chichi."

"Mom who is it?"

Chichi was surprised, confused and a little scared. "You heard it too?" When Goten nodded Chichi decided to respond. "Goku?"

"It's me Chichi. The kais let me come back to earth for a day so I can compete in the tournament and see all of you guys."

"What!" Chichi jumped out of her chair with excitement. Goten looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tell Gohan I said hi." Goku tuned out, but those last words made Chichi and Goten silent.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Goten spoke up. "Mom who was that?"

Chichi's mood quickly lightened up. "It was your father dear. He's coming back to earth. I can't wait to tell everyone the news."

* * *

When Gohan and Seventeen returned to their place of residence they saw Piccolo waiting at the front door. "Piccolo? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong Gohan."

"Would that thing happen to be Vegeta?" said Seventeen casually.

"It is. He has become suspicious of Gohan's behavior and he's looking for you Seventeen. He might also suspect that I know something about this. He's currently the strongest person on earth right now so we should be careful."

"I know. I've also sensed Krillin's power level rise unusually though I don't know why. If he keeps training at that pace he could hurt himself."

"I confronted him about it today. He claims to be fine, but I can sense deep rage inside him. He appears to be comparing himself to Vegeta and trying to surpass him."

"Looks like cue ball's gone mad." Piccolo and Gohan both ignored that comment. They were able to adjust to Seventeen's way of saying things.

"I think you might be right Seventeen. Krillin appears to have lost his temper a long time ago. He doesn't even live at Kame house anymore. He's been staying in a mountainous area."

"Gosh. This doesn't sound like the Krillin I know at all."

"We don't have to worry about him hurting us, but we don't want him to hurt himself."

"Maybe it's because he's not where he used to be. He used to be one of the top five strongest warriors on earth until Raditz arrived. Now he isn't even in the top seven and he's lost his best friend. He might be trying to prove himself."

"I think you're right Gohan." Piccolo left Gohan and Seventeen and returned to the lookout.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. All the Z-fighters with the exception of Piccolo and Gohan were gathered, waiting for Goku's return.

"I can't wait you guys. It's been so long." Krillin was literally jumping with joy to see his new friend again.

"Can down baldy. We wouldn't want you to kill yourself before the fight." Vegeta smirked.

Krillin glared at Vegeta.

Bulma looked between the two questioningly. "I am missing something?"

Master Roshi, who sensed the tension tried to ease it. "Why don't we look for Goku? He might be somewhere else on the island.

The others agreed and they were about to go search when a figure appeared out of thin air. The shocked group turned around. Most were smiling, Vegeta was smirking, Goten and Trunks looked confused.

"Hi guys." Goku had his usual grin. "Are you just to stare at me?"

Goku's friends immediately rushed over to him. Goten, Trunks, the Ox King, and Vegeta stood back. After all the handshakes and hugs were over Goku noticed Goten peeking out from behind his mother.

"Hey Chichi. I think there's a little me behind you."

Goten immediately hid himself. "It's alright Goten. Come out and meet your father." After some encouragement, and a few looks at Goku's grinning face Goten leapt into his father's arms.

"Daddy."

Goku laughed. "So you must be Goten. Nice to meet you son." Goku then remembered something. "Speaking of sons, where's my other one?"

Everyone became silent. Vegeta smirked, Chichi and Goten looked sad, everyone else looked worried, and Krillin disguised his anger.

Goku looked at each of the faces and became serious. "Did something happen to Gohan. What's wrong? He then noticed something else. "Where's Piccolo?"

"He's probably with Gohan now," said Yamcha.

"I knew it!" Chichi's outburst startled everyone. "That green monster has kidnapped my son!"

Goku tried his best to calm Chichi down. "Relax Chichi. I'll go look for him. Why don't all of you enjoy your day at the tournament? After it's over we can go look for him. Besides, I don't think he'll miss this so he should be around here."

"There's something you should know Kakarot. We weren't able to sense Gohan's power level. It seems to have disappeared although doubt that he's dead."

Krillin decided to speak. "He's right. We should focus on finding Piccolo."

Goku nodded before leading everyone to the sign up counter. Little did he now that he had just missed the topic of conversation.

* * *

Gohan wore Gi pants with a special fighting shirt that had a hood. He had gotten the shirt from Seventeen to conceal his identity. He and Piccolo had separated from the cyborg twins a few moments ago and were heading towards the preliminary area. They both stopped in their tracks when they sensed a familiar power behind them.

"Look Piccolo. It's dad." Goku and the others didn't notice Gohan and Piccolo who were several feet away.

"I heard from Dende that Goku might be coming back to earth for a day, but I wasn't sure."

"We should go. We don't want them to see us." Gohan and Piccolo turned around and quickened their pace as they tried to blend into the crowd.

They were deep into the crowd when Goku's form appeared in front of them. He had used the instant transmission and currently had a serious look on his face. Piccolo mentally contacted Gohan and told him to break off on his own while he talked to Goku.

"Hi Goku."

"Hey Piccolo." Goku maintained his serious tone. "Gohan's gone missing and we can't sense his power level. Do you know where he is?"

Piccolo lied. "I'm sorry Goku, but I don't."

Goku's serious expression vanished into a grin. "So do you want to join us?"

"Sure." Piccolo contacted Gohan mentally. I'll be with Goku and the others from now on. Is that okay with you?

Sure Piccolo. I can take care of myself.

_Okay then._ Piccolo left with Goku to join the group while Gohan stood somewhere in the crowd, trying to avoid the group.

* * *

"Listen up everyone! Instead of having a preliminary round we will use a machine to measure the force of your punches. First up is Mr. Satan."

Hercule stepped forward and punched at the machine. He scored a 137. "Oh Yeah! Now listen up all of you! I hope one of you can at least score a hundred so we can have a decent match!" Most of the crowd cheered.

The majority of all the fighters couldn't pass one hundred. There were a few who managed one hundred ten, but that was as high as it went. Then it was the Z-fighter's turn. Gohan happened to be in front of the others. He went under the alias of Hero. He held back and scored 130. Next was Krillin who scored 197. Goku scored 183. Piccolo scored 210, and Vegeta destroyed the machine, forcing the remaining fighters to wait for the spare to be brought in. Vegeta's performance shortened the line of the remaining fighters. Most had quit after they saw him destroy the machine.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, the junior division will be in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

The Z-fighters were getting bored. It was taking a long time for the people in charge to get the second punching machine to the area.

"Darn! How week are these imbeciles." Vegeta was tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to know who his opponents would be. He hadn't recognized Gohan and wanted to see if he would be participating.

"Well if someone hadn't broken the machine it might be over by now." Krillin was getting just as annoyed as Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at Krillin, but was cut off by an ever-cheerful Goku. "Why don't we go to the main arena and see the junior division? I heard that it's going to start soon."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine let's go. Anything's better than waiting around here. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo set off for the main arena.

They passed by an annoyed Videl who sent a glare in Vegeta's direction. _That idiot! Why did he have to go and break the machine? My dad's strong too, but at least he doesn't try to demolish everything. It'll be forever before I get my chance._

Gohan, who had be watching the group decided to follow as well. _It'll be interesting to see how strong Goten is. I think Trunks will win since mom doesn't like training.

* * *

_

The announcer walked onto the stage, followed by the competitors. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the junior division!" The crowd started to cheer.

Goten and Trunks shook hands before the fighting. "See you in the finals Goten."

"Right Trunks." The setup was such that Goten and Trunks would meet in the final round if they won all their matches.

Goku eagerly peered over the edge with a goofy grin on his face. "I can't wait to see how strong Goten is. I hope he's as strong as Gohan was at his age."

Vegeta started to smirk. "I assure you Kakarot. Goten has not had as much training as Trunks. He won't stand a chance."

Goku turned back to Vegeta with a smirk. "I'm sure he would have caught up. He must have had some good training if he knew he would join the tournament."

"Hey guys." Krillin pointed his finger at the arena, attracting the saiyan's attention. "Trunks has already won his first match."

Piccolo sighed. _I guess the only worthwhile match will be the one in the final round._

Unknown to all except Piccolo, Hero watched them from a secluded spot. He had a good view of the arena, but was out of the other fighter's sight. _Looks like Trunks is strong. Vegeta must have pushed him really hard. Now to find out how strong Goten is. _

After a few uneventful fights it was Goten's turn. The young warrior eagerly stepped into the ring. His opponent was a taller kid with blonde hair.

"I'll give you ten seconds to forfeit the match. We all know I'll win this. There's no point in beating you to a pulp." The blonde smirked arrogantly.

Goten smirked back and got into his fighting stance. "I'm not giving up. Let's fight." _My mom's been training me all this time. I know I can win this._

"Fine, your loss." The blonde got into his fighting stance and charged when the announcer started the fight. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson kid. No one can beat me-"

Goten struck the blonde in the gut, incapacitating him before he could finish his sentence. _That was too easy. I can't wait till I get to fight Trunks._

"Winner of the match is Goten! That concludes the first round!"

The next three rounds were boring to the Z-fighters. Most children possessed few skills and those that did were paired with weaklings. Battles with Goten or Trunks were over quickly. The fifth and final round was the one they had been waiting for.

* * *

After a short break, the announcer stepped onto the arena to announce the final match. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the final match of the junior division! It is time to find out who the strongest junior competitor is! The winner will not only receive the prize money, but also an exhibition match with Mr. Satan himself!" The crowd started to cheer wildly.

Goten and Trunks walked onto the arena with smirks on their faces. They were going to enjoy this.

"I hope you're ready Goten."

"I'm ready Trunks so don't go easy on me."

"Sure, but remember, we're not supposed to go super saiyan."

"Right."

"Are the fighters ready?" Goten and Trunks nodded. The announcer raised his hand. "Begin!"

Goten and Trunks waited in their fighting stances, each one wanting the other to make the first move. Goten was the first to attack. He los patience and flew forward at Trunks. Trunks blocked his barrage of punches and countered with his own attacks. The two seemed to be at a stalemate. Then Trunks hit Goten in the cheek. As Goten went flying back he was able to kick Trunks in the chin, sending him in the opposite direction. The two warriors stood up and brushed the dust off their clothes before resuming their stances. They squared off in a way similar to cowboys in the Wild West movies.

"Just look at them," Krillin was brimming with excitement. "Staring each other down like in the old west."

"It looks like our sons are evenly matched Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "Your son might be fighting at his best, but my son has yet to reveal his full power."

Hero was listening to Vegeta the entire time. _I can't say I'm surprised. I doubt mom could train Goten as intensely as Vegeta trained Trunks, if she ever let him train. _

Piccolo decided to talk to Hero telepathically. _Gohan, there's something you should know about Goten and Trunks._

_What's that?_

_They've become super saiyans._

_Both of them? _Gohan was shocked though nobody looking would know it.

_Trunks and Goten have been training with each other as well as their parents. Goten's gained most of his fighting power from those training games as they put it. Goten somehow became a super saiyan while training with your mother. Trunks turned super saiyan during one of their games. _

_I see. These guys are pretty strong for their age, though I wonder why. I've just noticed a trend. _

_What might that be? _

_The children get progressively stronger if their father improves in the time between births. That's why Raditz improved more slowly than dad, and probably why Goten is stronger than I was at his age. _

_Interesting theory. It could be true. _

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku had been trying to get Piccolo's attention for a few minutes.

_It's your father. I have to go now. _Piccolo broke his mental link with Gohan and turned to face Goku. "What is it Goku?"

"You seemed to be meditation…or something. I just noticed that you weren't paying attention to the match. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine."

* * *

Trunks had gained the advantage during the match. It had quickly become clear who the superior fighter was. Trunks currently had Goten in a headlock.

"Let…go…Trunks." Goten was struggling, but couldn't get free.

"Not a chance Goten, unless you wanna forfeit."

"Hya!" In a burst of golden light, Goten escaped. Trunks' grip. His hair had spiked and turned gold and his eyes were now turquoise.

"Hey Goten! Don't you remember? We weren't supposed to turn super saiyan!"

"Oops, sorry." Goten quickly powered down.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Um…" Goten scratched the back of his head and tried to look innocent.

Trunks took the advantage as the fight continued, but the advantage was slipping. Goten's super saiyan strength had weakened Trunks when his grip was broken forcefully. Goten's suddenly took the offensive and started punching and kicking at Trunks. All Trunks could do was block. Goten swung a full force kick at Trunks. Trunks jumped and saw an opening. He turned super saiyan and fired and energy blast. Goten went flying out of the ring.

"Goten has landed out of the ring! That makes Trunks the winner!" The crowd cheered.

Goten got up and scrambled back to the stadium and glared at Trunks. "That's not fair Trunks. You said we weren't supposed to turn super saiyan!"

"It's even now. You transformed once, and I transformed once." Goten's glare did not diminish. "Alright Goten. I'll let you keep one of my toys. Your choice."

Goten's face lighted up. "Thank you Trunks. I know which one I want."

"Better luck next time Kakarot." Vegeta had a big smirk on his face. _My son beat his son. Now I must defeat him. _

Goku was in shock. "Goten…and Trunks…they're both super saiyan?"

"We don't know how Goku. They seemed to transform with apparent ease compared to you Vegeta and Gohan." Piccolo cupped his chin. "It might have something to do with the level their fathers were at when they were conceived."

Hero smirked. He was glad that Piccolo was using his theory. _I don't need my mother's restrictions to be smart.

* * *

_

The announcer told the crowd that the adult division would start in thirty minutes, and the exibition match will start in ten minutes. As the people left the stadium for snacks. Two figures sought out the Z-fighters.

"There they are Kibito. The strongest fighter on the planet."

"I hope they can help us master. We can't ask just anyone for help."

"Don't worry Kibito. I have it all planned out. We will accomplish our goal."

"I hope so master."

"That man standing in the shadows. He's the one."

"Him? I find that hard to believe."

"Remember Kibito. Looks can be deceiving."

"I know master. Should we introduce ourselves now."

"Not yet. I would like to keep a low profile."

"Very well."

"We have to keep an eye on those two, Spopovitch and Yamu."

"Indeed."

The two figures set out to locate Spopovitch and Yamu.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had writer's block. I hope liked the chapter, I think it was my longest for this story


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The adult division has finished its preliminary selection. The adult division will begin shortly!" The crowd cheered wildly as the announcer sat down on the sidelines for a break.

Up in the stands, Goku heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry. I hope they have something good to eat around here."

Krillin chuckled. "Follow me, I think they serve food in the qualifier's area."

The Z-fighters left for the qualifiers area, while Gohan decided to stay and watch Trunks' exhibition match with Mr. Satan.

The announcer was back and Trunks was stretching out on the field as Mr. Satan stumbled forward.

Hercule had seen the battle and feared Trunks. _That kid has the same powers as the guy who beat Cell! I guess it was a bad idea not to train._

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to announce the exhibition match between the junior division champion Trunks, and the world champion Mr. Satan!"

Hercule decided to pose and throw mock punches. _Trunks was not impressed. This guy isn't all that tough. How did he become champion?_

"So kid, are you ready." Hercule was beginning to feel brave when Trunks didn't respond. When the announcer started the match he let Trunks have the first punch.

Trunks punched Hercule as softly as he thought necessary. Hercule's eyes bulged as he was sent flying out of the ring. The crowd became silent. After a few awkward moments the announcer walked up to Hercule's unconscious body and shook it.

"Mr. Satan…Mr. Satan. Are you okay?"

Hercule suddenly jumped and screamed. "Yeah! Nice job kid. You have potential although next time I won't go easy on you." He gave Trunks thumbs up.

Trunks was confused. _Is this guy for real? I can't figure him out. Sometimes it seems like he could be strong, but other times he seems like a complete idiot.

* * *

_

I knew it would end like this. Gohan decided to leave for the qualifier's area. He decided to complete his disguise with mask. The mask looked blank with the exception of to eyeholes, and two nose holes. I was all black. Gohan had also changed his hairstyle to resemble what it once was. His old friends would recognize it if he spiked it. He also disguised his voice through practice, although he didn't need to do much since his old friends were not very smart with the exception of Piccolo.

When he arrived there he saw the Z-fighters in one area with Goku, and Videl in another corner. He also saw two muscular guys with M's on their foreheads that looked angry for no reason. He then noticed two mysterious figures. One was sort with blue skin and matching hair in a mow hock style. The other was large with red skin and long white hair. He was sensing strange energy from them.

"Alright people! Its time to select the pairings for the first round!" Two men who were pulling in a chart that the parings would be listed on followed the announcer.

* * *

As the fighters drew their numbers Seventeen and Eighteen hovered above the arena inconspicuously. They had decided against mingling with the crowd of sweaty, loud, and aggravating Hercule fans. They had the perfect view of the arena and were also in a good position to see aerial battles.

"I don't think they've started the pairings yet sis. That board in the arena looks blank."

"They'll start soon. I can see all the fighters gathered in the selection area. The first one is already walking up to the box to draw."

"I hope Gohan kicks Vegeta's butt. He deserves the title of strongest more than anyone, and Vegeta won't be giving any of us trouble."

"I don't care about that. All I want is for Gohan to have fun…and show the audience what a fraud Hercule is. That guy took the credit for Gohan's victory, and he's now become full of himself."

"But that would draw publicity to Gohan, and you know he doesn't want that."

"I guess so." Eighteen remembered Gohan telling her about how he valued his privacy. It was a month before he had been caught in bed with her.

Flashback:

_Gohan and Eighteen had been training for some time, and Gohan decided to test out his super saiyan 2 state. _

"_Alright, are you ready." _

"_Yeah." Eighteen had taken a few steps back. _

"_Here goes." Gohan's aura turned colors from white to gold as it flared into a flame. His hair matched his aura color, and his eyes turned turquoise. After a few seconds lightning bolts appeared around his aura. His hair became spikier, and slightly longer. His eyes seemed to grow smaller in comparison though it was probably due to the fact that his spiking hair exposed more of his face. _

_Eighteen was in a trance. He was more impressive than he was at the Cell games. This was her shining knight. "G-Gohan! You're amazing! You're definitely deserve the credit for beating Cell." _

_Gohan smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah, but I don't think I want it…at least not from the general public." _

"_Why not?" _

"_My way of life would change. Reporters would come here to interview me, and I don't even want to think about the fan girls. Besides, we won't be able to have any secret training sessions without the risk of them being published and turned into some sort of scandal." _

"_You have a few good points there." Eighteen was amazed at how intelligent Gohan was. He didn't need to think about his answer for very long before coming up with several valid points. _

End

Eighteen's cheeks started to turn red. _He's so amazing. Beauty, brains and bron all in one kind, generous and modest package. I'm so lucky._

"Are you daydreaming sis?"

Eighteen snapped out of her trance and saw that her brother was smirking at her. "W-what?"

"Never mind, they've started to pair the fighters." Seventeen pointed to the board in the arena that was already half way full of names.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I've decided to keep the pairings secret until the battles happen. The flashback was there to reveal more about the timeskip between the start of Gohan's training with Eighteen and the time when he was caught in bed with her.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

The pairings were now finished. The fighters were all in the waiting area that opened directly into the arena. 

Goku was currently checking out the competition. _Most of these guys don't look so tough._ He then looked at Shin and Kibito. _Those two have strange energies. _He then turned his attention to Gohan. _His energy feels familiar. It's like I've met him before._

Vegeta smirked as he observed Goku. _Look at Kakarot, checking out the competition. I'm the one he should really be worrying about._

"All right ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the first match! Krillin versus Pintar!" The crowd cheered as Krillin and the giant sumo-like warrior called Pintar made their way to the ring.

Pintar looked at his small opponent and laughed.

Krillin became angry. He had become more irritable when someone taunted him. "What's so funny?" His voice sounded too serious to be coming from him.

Pintar laughed harder. "Isn't it obvious? This match is not going to last very long. I will send you out of here crying like a little baby."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course. What are you gonna do about it little man?"

"Let the fight begin!"

Pintar charged at Krillin. He had his arms stretched out in front of him.

Krillin waited for Pintar to get close before punching him in the gut.

"Ahh!" Pintar fell on his back. He clutched at his injured gut.

"Picking the small guy? I ought to turn you inside out!" Krillin kicked Pintar off the ring.

"Krillin is the winner." The announcer was very happy. _This is the kind of performance that's been missing from these tournaments!_

Goku gave Krillin a worried look.

Krillin noticed and looked at Goku questioningly. "What's wrong Goku?"

"Krillin…that wasn't like you. You never went that far before, and I never knew you to take the fight so personally."

"I was just tired of being teased about my size."

"Okay." _Krillin seems to be acting strange, and where is Gohan?_

"It's time for the second match! Killah vs. Mighty mask!"

The two fighters stepped into the ring. The Z-fighters decided to ignore the battle since the winner didn't matter to them.

After about ten minutes Killah emerged victorious.

"Time for the next match! Shin vs. Majunior!"

Piccolo and Shin stepped into the ring.

As he walked into the arena, Piccolo was pulled aside by the announcer.

"Um try to leave the arena intact this time."

"Okay."

Piccolo walked onto the ring and stared at Shin. His energy…it feels familiar. Who is he?

You'll find out who I am soon enough.

How did you read my mind?

All will be answered soon enough. For now, let's have our match.

Could he really be…

"Hey what's wrong!" The crowd was starting to get agitated.

The announcer decided to speak up. "You're both free to start fighting now."

Piccolo shook his head before turning to the announcer. "I'm sorry. I can't."

All the Z-fighters were stunned.

Gohan was the most surprised. _Piccolo…I've always known you to be strong and determined. What happened? Is this guy really that strong?

* * *

_

From their perch above the other spectators Seventeen and Eighteen had seen everything.

"Why did Piccolo give up? He's probably as strong as the two young super saiyans Goten and Trunks if not stronger."

"Well sis, he probably sensed something that made him think the fight was pointless. I'm more worried about that Shin guy. Piccolo nearly beat me, if he retreated so easily from Shin, it means that Shin is much stronger than we are."

"Gohan will beat Shin. He's stronger than all of them."

"What about Vegeta and Goku?"

"It Gohan who beat Cell, not Goku or Vegeta."

"Yeah, but Vegeta's been through some serious training for the past seven years, while Gohan only continued his training a year ago."

Eighteen turned to Seventeen with a serious expression on her face. "He's still the best…I know he is." _I hope he'll be okay. I have to have faith in him._

Seventeen noticed the slightly distressed look on his sister's face. _She really does care about him. _"Relax Eighteen. Even if there is someone stronger than Gohan, what are they going to do? The tournament doesn't allow killing. He'll be ok, even if he looses."

"I hope so Seventeen. I just have a bad feeling about that Shin guy."

* * *

Back in the waiting area Piccolo was approached by Shin. 

"I would like to know why you refused to fight me."

"I…I thought you were the grand Kai."

Shin shook his head. "I am not the grand Kai."

Kibito came up behind Piccolo. "I'll tell you who he is. He's the supreme Kai."

Piccolo's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. _What is he doing here? Why would he come here?_

Shin read Piccolo's mind and spoke to him mentally. _You will find out soon. For now, please don't tell anyone who I am. _

_As you wish supreme Kai._

After Shin and Kibito left Goku walked up to Piccolo. "What was that all about? Did that guy give you trouble?"

"No Goku. It's fine."

"Okay then."

"The next battle is Goku vs. Vegeta!"

Goku smirked. "It's like having the last match first."

"Good luck Goku."

"Thanks Piccolo. I think I'll need it to beat Vegeta." Goku stepped out into the arena. Vegeta was already there waiting for him.

"So Kakarot, are you ready?"

"I've been ready Vegeta."

* * *

I decided not to make Goten and Trunks disguise themselves as Mighty Mask. The battle between Goku and Vegeta will be in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

The crowd cheered as Goku and Vegeta stood facing each other on the arena. Those who knew them tensed up. They knew this would be a match to remember.

"Looks like my dad's fighting your dad Goten. I wonder who will win."

"I think my dad will win."

"Come on Goten. My dad's faster and stronger."

"But Gohan used to tell me that our dad was the strongest in the universe."

"Come to think of it, where is Gohan?"

"I don't know. He disappeared a while ago. I think it's Piccolo's fault."

"Hey the fight is starting!"

The two young boys watched intently as the announcer started the battle.

Vegeta immediately leapt forward at Goku. The two saiyans started exchanging blows. They broke apart after a few minutes. Both of them were smirking from their enjoyment.

"Not bad Kakarot. Why don't we take this up a notch?"

"Sure Vegeta." Goku and Vegeta released a greater portion of their power.

Inside the waiting area Spopovitch and Yamu were monitoring the fight on a special device they had.

Spopovitch gasped. "Look Yamu."

Yamu looked and his eyes widened. "All that energy. It's coming from them! They must be the ones we came here to find."

"Should we rush them now?"

"No. We can't beat both of them. We need to catch one of them alone first. Let's shadow their movements."

Goku and Vegeta both vanished. Shockwaves started to erupt in the air. Most of the audience was confused. An even smaller number of them could actually follow the fight.

Seventeen and Eighteen were both amazed.

"Wow Eighteen! They've both become so strong. Imagine how strong they are at full power."

"It doesn't matter how strong they are. Gohan is still stronger."

"I just hope they don't see us up here."

"Relax. Gohan's right there in the waiting area. He wouldn't let them hurt us. I doubt they would hurt him on impulse."

The shockwaves stopped, and the two saiyans came back into the view of the general public. The announcer was elated.

_This…this is awesome. It's the kind of fight I've been waiting for. It reminds me of the battle Goku had with Jacky Chun all those years ago. I just hope the ring remains intact._

As they watched, Shin and Kibito kept some of their attention on Spopovitch and Yamu.

"Master. Should we immobilize one of them as bait? That would draw Spopovitch and Yamu out of hiding and we could follow them to the ship."

"No Kibito. They will got there anyway. They have to report back to Babidi. We'll just have to shadow them."

"But what if they never go."

"We should give this more time Kibito. Then we will use drastic measures."

"What about Gohan?"

"We cannot approach him yet. He is not ready to face them. We'll do what we can by ourselves and with a little help from Piccolo. I'm sure he would be happy to help now that he knows who I am."

"Yes master. I understand."

Goku and Vegeta started to get carried away with their fight.

"Kamehame…"

"Final…"

They gathered energy for about ten seconds.

"Ha!"

"Flash!"

The two attacks collided and produced a blinding flash of light. They seemed even for a few seconds until a huge explosion erupted from the clash.

The audience covered their eyes to protect them from the dust. Coughing could be heard from several places in the audience.

Goku looked around before grinning at Vegeta and scratching his head. "Oops. I guess we over did it."

"Why don't we take this fight somewhere else so we can fight all out?"

"That sounds good. I know just the perfect spot. It's where we first fought." Goku took off, followed by Vegeta.

The audience gasped as they saw the two fighters flying away.

"Wait," cried the announcer. "You'll be disqualified if you leave in the middle of the fight."

"Goku turned around and waved to him. "We're just going to continue our fight were innocent people won't get hurt. You can continue without us."

Goku and Vegeta flew off before the announcer could say anything. Seventeen and Eighteen hid behind the stands to avoid detection.

"Let's follow Yamu."

"Right."

Spopovitch and Yamu surprised the audience by taking off to follow them.

The Z-fighters were debating whether or not to do the same.

"I'd like to see Goku take Vegeta down," said Krillin."

"That will not be necessary." Shin walked into the group.

"What do you mean Shin?"

"Trust me. It is best that you stay here. Piccolo and I will follow them."

Krillin was about to protest, but Piccolo stepped in. "Trust him Krillin. He's right. It's better if you stay. You might be needed here. I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Krillin nodded. He would listen to Piccolo.

Piccolo then contacted Gohan mentally. _You should stay too._

_Are you sure? _

_Yes. They might need you here. We can handle ourselves._

Piccolo, Shin, and Kibito took off after Spopovitch and Yamu.

"Oh no! They're all leaving! I hope we have enough left!" The announcer went to count the remaining people. _We have Killah, Krillin, Hero, Videl, Jewel, and Mr. Satan. That's six…an odd number for the round after . I'll have to think of a new way of doing this. _

Goten and Trunks did not want to miss out, so they took off after the others.

When the skies were clear, Seventeen and Eighteen came out of their hiding spot.

"What do you suppose that was about sis?"

"I don't know. Gohan wasn't mixed up in any of it. I think they all just wanted to watch the fight…but I find it surprising that so many people knew how to fly."

"Yeah, well they're all disqualified. I wonder what the tournament will be like now."

The crowd soon became agitated and started throwing things at the announcer.

The announcer was starting to fret. _What am I going to do?_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

Goku and Vegeta touched down on a large mountain top in the middle of a desert.

Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked as the wind blew their hair.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Kakarot?"

"Yeah, reminds me of when we first fought."

Vegeta took his fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"

Goku took his own fighting stance. "Let's do this!"

Goku and Vegeta flew at each other, and started exchanging blows. Shockwaves erupted, and they seemed to be fighting evenly.

Spopovitch and Yamu arrived and their eyes widened at the display of power.

"D-do you think we'll even be able to get that energy?" asked an intimidated Spopovitch.

Yamu growled in frustration. "We will get it. One way or another."

Shin, Kibito and Piccolo arrived and were also amazed at how strong they were, but unlike Spopovitch and Yamu, they knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

They broke apart, and each had a smirk on his face.

"Why don't we kick it up a notch Vegeta?"

"My thoughts exactly Kakarot."

The earth shook s they both powered up. Their hair spiked, or in Vegeta's case became stiffer. A golden flame appeared around each as they ascended to become super saiyans.

Spopovitch and Yamu were now thoroughly intimidated.

Shin and Kibito smiled. Piccolo took noticed.

"Why are you smiling, aren't you worried about Spopovitch or Yamu attacking them?"

"Don't be alarmed Piccolo. They will still live. Kibito can heal them if anything happens. Just be patient and watch. This will be for the greater good."

Piccolo sighed and turned his attention back to the fight. He was still not entirely convinced.

* * *

The announcer had endured the pelting and complaints of the audience for about twenty minutes when an idea came to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We've found a new arrangement for the tournament. There will be three battles of two fighters. The three winners will advance to a battle royal. The winner of that three way battle will get the grand prize."

The audience cheered. The announcer went back into the waiting area to start another round of draws.

The fighters drew numbers again and the draw appeared as follows.

Videl vs. Hero (Gohan).

Killah vs. Mr. Satan.

Jewel vs. Krillin.

Gohan stepped into the ring with Videl. They both took their fighting stances.

"Hey Seventeen, isn't that one of Gohan's school friends?"

"Yeah, I heard her name's Videl. She's the daughter of Mr. Satan."

"I wonder how the crowd will react when Gohan beats her."

"I don't know, but they'll have to contend with us if they start pelting him with stuff."

Eighteen smiled, Seventeen was good at making her laugh. However, she couldn't help but worry for Gohan's safety. It was as if she sensed a looming threat on the horizon.

The fight started and Videl took the offensive.

Gohan didn't want to hurt his friend too badly. He started by defending until he thought of a way to knock her out of the ring.

"Come on! Fight me whoever you are! You better if you want to last more than a few sec-"

Gohan cut her off by gently punching her in the cheek. The punch sent her flying out of the ring.

When she got up she rubbed her cheek and had a confused look on her face. "Okay…I didn't even see that coming. You're pretty fast."

Gohan crossed his arms as he started to leave. "You should focus a little more; I exploited a weakness in your defense. Your good, but you can still improve."

Videl shrugged, and followed him. She wasn't upset, she had good sportsmanship.

The announcer raised his arm awkwardly. "Hero is the winner."

* * *

The crowd went silent. Most of them were surprised.

"Sharpner! She lost!"

"I know Eresa. Who was that guy?"

Master Roshi stared at Gohan _He has power…and it feels familiar._

Krillin stared at Gohan as he walked past. _That guy…he has powers. He isn't an ordinary human…his power also feels familiar. _

* * *

For the next battle Mr. Satan and Killah stepped onto the ring. They both readied themselves for the fight.

The announcer raised his arm. "Begin!"

Killah started to box at Mr. Satan. He stayed on his toes and focused on punching.

Hercule dodged every punch and tried to hit him with a punch of his own.

Killah smirked and blocked the punch. "You're famous Megaton punch won't work on me."

"You obviously underestimate me. I saved the world remember?"

Mr. Satan then noticed that Killah's offense and defense were on the upper body. He smirked and tripped Killah.

Killah wasn't well prepared and struggled to catch himself as he stumbled back. As he lifted his head he saw Mr. Satan's fist coming straight at him.

Hercule's megaton punch hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out. Hercule raise his arms. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaah!"

"And the winner is Mr. Satan!" The crowd cheered wildly as Hercule took several heroic poses before making his grand exit.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We've got one more match before the battle royal! Put your hands together for Krillin and Jewel!"

The crowd cheered, but it was more for Jewel than for Krillin.

Krillin gritted his teeth as he heard "Take that midget down!" and "You can beat him Jewel he's just a shrimp!"

Jewel smiled at Krillin. "Ready to start shorty?"

"Begin!"

Krillin shot forward and slammed his fist into Jewel's face. Jewel was sent flying out of the ring and was out cold.

The audience was speechless. Even the announcer who expected Krillin's victory was surprised. He had never known Krillin to be quite so aggressive.

Gohan became worried as he watched his dad's best friend. _Piccolo was right. There's definitely something wrong here…but what?_

Master Roshi was thinking the same thing, only he had more of an idea. It must be his frustration. It must have something to do with that android girl. Poor Krillin.

Seventeen raise an eyebrow. "He overdid it a bit there."

"I know. Something's eating him."

"I think Piccolo told me about this…he said something about him training himself to death."

"Whatever it is, he' no match for Gohan."

"Obviously."

Krillin walked back into the waiting room with clenched fists. _Take that pretty boy._

A medical team rushed by him to attend to Jewel.

Hercule's went wide. _Th-that's one of the guys…from the Cell games!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it

* * *

The crowd cheered as Hercule, Hero and Krillin stepped into the ring. Krillin's rampage had been forgotten by most of the crowd. They were mostly sure that Mr. Satan would put Krillin in his place.

Hercule was not as sure as he tried his best to hide the fear. Gohan had a look of concern behind his mask, he wanted to know why Krillin's behavior.

Krillin was seething with anger, and he was suspicious of Hero. The closer he got to him, the more familiar his ki felt.

"Let the fight begin!"

Krillin immediately went for Hero, he didn't know who the guy was, but recognized him as the greater threat by far.

Gohan was able to block all of Krillin's blows, and countered with his own punch, sending Krillin staggering a few feet back.

Gohan was very concerned with Krillin's behavior. I have to hold back, I don't want to hurt Krillin, but if I leave, he might seriously injure Mr. Satan.

"You think it's that easy?" Krillin leapt back at Gohan and started hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks. To his surprise and frustration, none of his attacks seemed to have the slightest effect.

"Looks like Krillin wants to go after Hero first and save our champion Hercule for last!"

The crowd started to cheer as the liked watching Krillin's fast paced blows, but the people who knew Krillin were concerned.

Gohan tried to reason with Krillin. He spoke in a soft voice. "Please Krillin…stop acting like this. You're over doing it."

Krillin stopped his attacks for a short while. _That voice…so familiar. Can it be?_

"Are you okay Krillin?"

"You! I should have known!" Krillin's voice was harsh, but the announcer couldn't make out any words that were said.

Krillin immediately resumed his attacks.

"You recognize me Krillin?" Gohan continued to stand still and took every blow.

"I do now!"

"Why? Why are you acting this way? What's wrong?"

"As if you didn't know! I saw you two in the front yard and in that field!"

Gohan's eyes widened and realization dawned on him.

"Did you think I was some kind of fool? Did you think you could trick me?"

Gohan felt guilty for a few moments, he wasn't even aware of Krillin's useless attacks.

"I'm going to teach you to take me seriously. You won't be able to just stand there and take this!"

The announcer didn't know anything about Krillin's anger or that Hero was the cause, but he thought that Krillin held the advantage. "And it appears that Krillin will win this as Hero has yet to make a move." The announcer then turned to Hercule. "Mr. Satan what do you make of this fight?"

Hercule cleared his throat, and tried to sound tough and serious. "Well…that bald guy is obviously the stronger of the two. I'll bet he's put that other guy into a state of shock."

"An interesting theory."

* * *

Eighteen became concerned. "Why isn't Gohan fighting back? He's just standing there."

Seventeen saw the look of genuine distress on his sister's face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Eighteen, it's not like he's in any kind of danger. Krillin can't even make Gohan flinch with a Kamehameha wave let alone injure him."

"That's not helping Seventeen, Gohan would at least pretend to care…Is that a Destructo Disk?"

Seventeen's eyes widened as he immediately turned his attention back to the arena. He was now nervous as he saw the disk hovering above Krillin's hand. "Don't worry Eighteen. I'm sure Gohan would know to dodge this one."

Eighteen's heart seemed to stop as she saw Krillin throw the disk. Gohan wasn't even making a move. It was as if he were in his own world.

The disk came within five feet of him.

Eighteen turned away and buried her face in his brother's shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could. "Gohan!"

As loud as Eighteen's scream was, the collective roar of the crowd was louder and blocked it out. Gohan would not be waking up from his trance.

Master Roshi leaned over the edge of his seat. "Krillin! What are you doing?"

Puar her face in Yamcha's jacket. "He's gone too far Yamcha."

"I know Puar. But there's nothing we can do now!"

Bulma and Chichi both covered their and eyes. The Ox King just sat there in a state of shock and horror.

Goten and Trunks saw what was going on as they were making their way to the stands. They knew something was up with Krillin, but didn't think it would go this far.

Turning super saiyan, the two flew towards the arena, with the intent of stopping the disk. The two stopped and instantly dropped out of their super saiyan states when they saw the disk make contact.

* * *

Gohan blinked a few times, he had just woken out of his trance.

Krillin's shoulders were slumped. _You've got to be kidding me…he's that strong?_

"And it appears that Krillin's disk technique has had absolutely no effect on Hero, besides waking him up from a daydream."

Gohan's eyes widened as he listened to the announcer's words. Disk attack? Krillin wanted to hit me…with a Destructo Disk?

Eighteen let out a sigh of relief when she looked and saw Gohan's body perfectly intact.

Krillin seemed to show his fearful side at first, it was what Goku would consider as his normal side, but it was quickly masked by his anger and frustration.

He had a vivid memory of what happened when the disk had hit. It shattered on impact with Gohan's neck, and Gohan wasn't even trying to defend.

"You! Don't you mock me!"

Gohan's face hardened and became serious. "Listen Krillin. I can understand you being upset and I am truly sorry. However, that is no excuse for you behavior towards me and the other warriors who aren't even involved in this dispute. Didn't you realize that you could have killed me?"

Krillin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I'll make you pay! This is for all the midgets!"

Krillin charged at Gohan full speed.

Gohan phased behind Krillin and knocked him out with a swift blow to the base of the neck.

Krillin's unconscious body fell to the ring as Gohan stepped down. "Give Mr. Satan the victory. I don't feel like fighting anymore."

The crowd went silent before going wild again and chanting Hercule's name. Hercule milked this to the best of his ability with action poses.

Gohan walked out of the tournament arena complex and into the surrounding area around the island.

"Gohan!" Eighteen tackled Gohan and smothered with affection. "I was so worried! I thought I would lose you."

Gohan's face softened as he wrapped his arms around her.

Seventeen's face also softened as he watched this. Although he wouldn't admit to it, he was touched by their relationship.

Gohan sensed something and got to his feet with Eighteen in his arms.

Seventeen walked towards him with a concerned expression. "What's wrong? Do you sense something?"

"Its Vegeta…his power is dropping rapidly. My dad and Piccolo feel like their not even exerting themselves, even to help him, though Shin's power level has gone up."

"You think Shin is responsible for Vegeta's drop in power?"

"He's not strong enough, but I think we should keep an open mind. Let's go and find out." Gohan then turned to Eighteen who was resting comfortably in his arms. "We have to go, I don't think we should let the others see me carrying you."

Eighteen smiled and got down. "Let's find the guy who's hurting Vegeta and teach him a lesson."

With that, the three of them took off towards Vegeta's decreasing power.

* * *

I enjoyed making this chapter, how did you feel in the moments before Krillin's disk made contact?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku broke apart after another exchange of blows, yet neither one showed any signs of fatiguing.

"I'm impressed Vegeta. You've finally managed to maintain the super saiyan state naturally."

"That's not all I've done Kakarot."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

Vegeta started powering up further, causing the ground to shake. Rocks started to rise as his hair stood more on end and sparks appeared in his aura.

Goku's eyes widened. "Wow Vegeta. Here I thought I'd have to hold back."

Goku powered up as well, causing more rocks to rise. Everyone watching was in shock as sparks started to appear in his aura as well.

Both saiyans had ascended to super saiyan 2.

Shin decided that the time was right. He exchanged a glance with Kibito before contacting Piccolo and Vegeta mentally.

"_Listen Goku and Piccolo." _

Goku and Piccolo both knew where the voice was coming from, but they didn't show any outward signs of having a mental conversation.

"_As Piccolo already knows, I am the supreme Kai. I have a request of you Goku. It is a necessary measure." _

Goku overcame his surprise and responding. _"A request? What kind of request?"  
_

"_I want you to fake losing to Vegeta."_

"_Awe…but why?" _

"_Spopovitch and Yamu are here. I'll explain more later, but they've come to drain the pure energy from one of you. I chose to request this of you since Vegeta would have been too prideful to honor my request. After you're knocked down Piccolo will come to assist you, while I use my power to immobilize Vegeta." _

Goku became worried, though Piccolo remained calm and listened.

"_I'm confident that Spopovitch and Yamu will attack Vegeta. They will leave after they take his energy, and then my faithful servant Kibito can heal him." _

Goku sighed inwardly._ "Fine. I'll do it." _

The moment the telepathic link was broken, Goku felt a fist connect with his cheek. The blow sent him flying several feet.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Are you scared?"

Goku recovered and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Don't count on it Vegeta."

The two came together again and started exchanging blows. They fought evenly for a few minutes.

After they broke apart, Goku decided that it was time to start holding back.

As they engaged in another clash, Vegeta started to gain the advantage.

"What's wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta punched Goku in the cheek.

Goku powered down and made it look like Vegeta's punch had knocked him out. He hit the ground and pretended to be unconscious.

Vegeta was skeptical about his victory and landed several feet away from Goku. _Don't tell me that's all you've got._

Piccolo landed next to Goku and picked him up.

Spopovitch and Yamu saw their chance and charged at Vegeta.

_Now! _Shin extended his arms and immobilized Vegeta. The saiyan prince put up a fight to regain movement, and Shin wondered how long he could hold on.

Spopovitch wrapped his arms around Vegeta while Yamu stabbed him with the energy-gathering device.

Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt his energy leaving him.

It lasted less then a minute. The Spopovitch and Yamu took off.

Shin turned to Kibito. "Heal Vegeta quickly before following. I will follow them." He then turned to Piccolo and Goku. "Goku, please come with me. I could use your help. Piccolo, you should stay and explain the situation to Vegeta. As consolation you could tell him that his recovery has made him stronger than Goku."

"You still haven't explained everything to us."

"Don't worry Piccolo. I will tell you everything telepathically while I'm talking to Goku. Now let's hurry."

Shin and Goku took off after Spopovitch and Yamu.

Piccolo landed near Vegeta and watched as Kibito started to heal him.

"Hey Piccolo!"

Piccolo and Kibito turned their heads and saw Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen hovering above them. They were all eyeing Kibito suspiciously.

"Gohan. It's good to see you. We've got trouble. Don't worry. Kibito is on our side. He's going to heal Vegeta."

Gohan and the twins landed a few feet away from Piccolo. They all watched with wonder as Kibito healed Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he saw Kibito looking down at him.

Piccolo came closer with his hands raised. "Relax Vegeta. I'll explain everything."

"I must go now. My master will need my help. It's best that you all follow after you know everything."

With that said, Kibito took off and followed Shin and Goku's trail.

Vegeta growled, but agreed to listen. As he stood up, he noticed Gohan and the twins. He glared at Seventeen, causing the cyborg to take a step back. He then gave Gohan a confused look, though the hybrid didn't notice.

Piccolo heard the Shin tell the story of Majin Buu through a telepathic link. He relayed the information to the others.

Gohan let out a long sigh when the explanation was finished.

"I was hoping to meet my dad today. I didn't want to meet up with him to save the world again."

Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Gohan. We'll stop Babidi from freeing Majin Buu."

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. "So Kakarot was only toying with me?"

"No Vegeta. You two were about equal, but Goku lost on purpose. Supreme Kai thought he would've been more cooperative. Besides, healing you from that energy loss has made you much stronger than him."

"That's not good enough Namek! I won't be satisfied until I defeat Kakarot once and for all!"

Gohan decided to help. "Calm down Vegeta. Let's just deal with Babidi then you can have your battle."

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine!"

They all took off after Kibito, Shin, and Goku.

* * *

Krillin opened his eyes slowly and saw his friends standing over him some had looks of worry, others, such as Bulma and Chichi had angry and disappointed looks on them.

When Krillin got to his feet Chichi immediately slapped him.

"What's wrong with you? You could have killed that man!"

Krillin remained quiet. _I wish I could just slap her back! I do not intend to tell her or Goku that the masked person was Gohan._

Master Roshi looked at Krillin carefully. _You're not Krillin anymore. I sense a great evil within you. But what could it be?_

Krillin continued to brood and shut out Chichi's constant ranting. _I guess I'm no match for a saiyan…still. But I can still become the world's strongest human! I know I can beat that cream puff Yamcha. So that means I have to fight Tien!_

Krillin stood up and shoved Chichi aside.

"Hey! Watch it!"

He took off without a word while feeling for Tien's power level. _There he is! _

When he got a lock on, he took off towards the location at full speed.

* * *

Gohan's group was finally able to catch up to Goku, Shin, and Kibito.

The eight of them landed behind a mountain that overlooked a vast crater. Shin and Kibito started to scale the mountain.

All Gohan could do was stare at Goku, earning a questioning glance.

"Who are you, and why are you staring."

"D-dad."

Goku blinked a few times before it sunk in. "Gohan? Is that really you? Wow…you've grown up!"

Gohan ran up to his father and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

Goku wrapped his arms around Gohan. "I missed you too son. It's good to see you…why weren't you with the others?"

"It's a long story dad."

Piccolo and the twins smiled at the touching reunion, while Vegeta just huffed and followed Shin and Kibito up the mountain.

Goku then looked at the twins with a confused expression. "Androids…what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story dad; we can talk about it after we deal with Babidi."

Goku nodded to Gohan before they all started following Vegeta and the Kais up the mountain.

As everyone started climbing shin sent each of them a telepathic message.

_Suppress your powers to the best of your ability. The element of surprise is vital." _

When the peered over the ridged they could see no evidence of a space ship. They saw Spopovitch and Yamu giving the container of energy to Babidi.

Shin's eyes widened as he saw the tall figure next to Babidi. "D-Dabura!"

"Which one's Dabura?" asked Goku.

"He's the tall one. The one next to Babidi. His prescience changes everything."

"Is he strong?"

"Off course he's strong Goku. He is the Demon King. His power goes unrivaled in the underworld."

"Big deal," said Vegeta confidently. "I'll take them all down myself."

"No Vegeta. We must wait for the right opportunity to arise."

The group quieted down as Babidi received the container. He smiled at Dabura, having a silent exchange with him.

At that moment, Dabura vanished, causing everyone's eyes to widen. He then reappeared behind Spopovitch and Yamu with his sword drawn and cut them both down in one swift motion.

Gohan was appalled at what he saw. "They kill their own people."

"That is the cruel game Babidi plays. He brings the strongest warriors to him then he disposes of them when their usefulness has expired."

Babidi started to speak again. "Dabura, theirs something I need you to take care of for me. Over there on the cliff, you'll find the supreme Kai and several of his friends. I'd like you to dispose of them for me."

"Yes master."

Dabura smirked and took flight. He started to fly towards the mountain.

"He knows we're here!" said Vegeta.

At that moment, Dabura appeared in front of Kibito and blasted him into oblivion.

"Kibito!" yelled the supreme Kai.

"That's it!" Vegeta came forward. "I will not let you mess up my battle with Kakarot! I will grind you to dust right now!" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2, shocking everyone with his power.

Dabura then got an idea and contacted Babidi mentally.

"_Master Babidi. That man seems to have a great evil in his heart. Perhaps we could use him to serve our purposes." _

"_Yes. I see what you mean Dabura. Time to bring him under our control!" _

Babidi extended his arms and said "Paparapapa!"

Vegeta immediately sank to his knees. An M started to appear on his forehead.

Shin's eyes widened with recognition. "It's happening. Vegeta is being brought under Babidi's spell. This is what I told you about earlier."

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

"No. His heart is impure. We will have to kill Babidi to break the spell."

"Alright! He's mine!" Piccolo flew towards Babidi at top.

Dabura phased in front of Piccolo and knocked him out with a punch to the face. He then turned to Babidi.

"Master. It's best that we return to the ship. You can finish your spell from there."

"Yes off course."

Dabura then turned to the Z-fighters with one last message. "Be warned. Vegeta is not the only one under our control. There is another who will tear you apart on the inside, he just doesn't know who he's working for yet."

"Paparapapa!" Babidi's spell made him and Dabura disappear.

* * *

This my be my longest chapter ever for this story. You can probably guess who the warrior Dabura referred to is. I'll have a surprise for you in the upcoming battle involving Tien.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta let out a mighty roar, and powered up. Bolts of lightning appeared in his aura. His power had risen dramatically after being controlled.

"It's time. I'll kill you Kakarot!" Vegeta then looked at Seventeen. "And don't think I've forgotten about you android. You and your sister are next."

Gohan walked up to Vegeta. "Please stop Vegeta. You're not like this...not anymore. You can fight this."

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta punched Gohan in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

Shin turned to Goku. "We have no choice. You'll have to fight him. Try to get through to him Goku."

Goku nodded to Shin before stepping forward. "Alright Vegeta. Let's have a battle, but eave the other out of it."

Vegeta snorted. "Agreed Kakarot."

Goku powered up to his super saiyan sate."

"I hope for your sake that isn't your best."Vegeta powered up to his super saiyan 2 state. He was now at his maximum.

Seventeen took this chance to help Gohan up. "Are you okay Gohan?"

Gohan smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. He wasn't trying to hurt be, just push me aside. There's still good in him."

Shin landed in front of Gohan and Seventeen. "I think it's best that we leave the area. perhaps we could search for the other Majin whom Dabura spoke of."

Goku's eyes widened as he sensed Vegeta's enormous power. "I had no idea you were that strong, Guess I might have to use my full power."

"Might? You will have to use your full power on me!"

Goku powered up to his super saiyan 2 state. As they left, the other were all on edge s they sensed that Vegeta's power was higher than Goku's.

"Let's begin!" Vegeta leaped forward and started punching at Goku.

Goku struggled to block the blows. Goku then saw an opening and punched Vegeta in the cheek.

Vegeta staggered back a step, but it soon became apparent that he wasn't hurting at all. He grinned and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"I hope for your sake that wasn't your best."

Goku's eyes widened with a slight hint of fear. _I had no idea he was that much stronger than me. I hope supreme Kai knew what he was doing by allowing Vegeta to become so strong._

Vegeta started laughing. "What's wrong Kakarot? Feeling helpless? That's exactly what I wanted when I let Babidi control me."

Goku gritted his teeth. He was clearly upset. "Why Vegeta? Why did you let him control you? I thought you were free from evil."

Vegeta powered up, causing the ground to shake."I wanted...to return!"

"Return to what?"

"To the way I was before! I hated how I had become part of your little group! That I had allowed myself to become soft!"

Goku was shocked at Vegeta's statement. "What about Bulma and Trunks?"

"I don't care about them!"

Goku saw a hint of an unknown emotion in his eyes. "I don't think you've given yourself over completely." His face hardened. "This is just another one of your stupid attempts to regain that non-existent saiyan honor! You can't except that a saiyan like me that was labeled a low level could be as strong as an elite like you!"

Vegeta started to tremble with rage. "Shut up...shut up!" He flew towards Goku, eager to resume the fight.

* * *

Krillin felt Tien power below him and landed. He descended and scanned the forest around him.

As if on cue, Tien came bursting out of the woods. He saw Krillin and smiled at him.

"Hey Krillin, it's been a while. It's good to see you."

Krillin felt a twitch of guilt, but his dark side suppressed it.

"Just shut up and fight me Tien!"

Tien's eyes widened in shock. "I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Why don't we talk and try to resolve the issue. I would love to fight you for fun, but not when you're in this enraged state."

"Then I'll make you fight me! We're going to find out who the strongest human is!"

Tien braced himself as Krillin came crashing into him. He was on the defensive from the beginning as Krillin launched a relentless assault of punches and kicks.

"Guess I'm too strong for you Tien. I am the strongest human!" Krillin sent Tien flying with a punch to the face.

Tien recovered and saw Krillin flying at him. "Solar Flare!"

Krillin was blinded and rubbed his hurting eyes.

"Tri Beam!" The blast hit Krillin hard, sending him crashing through the forest.

"I don't want to fight you Krillin."

"Kamehame!"

Tien's eyes widened. _What's up with him? There's no getting through to him!_

"Ha!" Krillin's blast came through the trees at Tien.

Tien dodged the attack, but didn't want to counter. He simply landed and waited for Krillin's next move.

Krillin came charging at Tien, but Tien was ready this time.

The two started exchanging blows evenly. Every time one of them made a mistake the other exploited it quickly, but ended up being countered. They didn't go anywhere, and continued to exchange blows in relatively the same area.

The ground shook and animals fled from the area.

* * *

Vegeta's strong and solid offense had forced Goku onto the defense. The prince's blows were slowly wearing away at Goku's defenses.

Goku could feel his arms and legs ache even more with each blow they blocked. He knew he was badly bruised, but he couldn't allow Vegeta to win.

"Come on Kakarot! This is so boring! Fight like you mean it!"

Goku backed up, and realized that he couldn't beat Vegeta in his current state. _There's only one choice, but I have keep Vegeta off me long enough, _

Vegeta was charging at Goku, and saw a blinding light.

"Solar Flare!"

"Ah! Not this blasted technique again!" He had to cover his eyes to cope with the pain.

Goku panted heavily. "This is it. My full power."

Goku started powering up further. The entire planet seemed to shake as his power grew. The bolts of lightning in his aura became wilder and more frequent. He let out a primal scream as he pushed himself further.

"What is Kakarot up to?" Vegeta recovered his sight, and the sight before him put him into a state of awe.

Goku was now the strongest, and his body had changed. His hair was now as long as his brother's, and his eyebrows had disappeared.

"What...on Earth...is that?"

* * *

Krillin was able to gain the advantage on Tien. After a long and even fight both were beginning to tire, but Krillin seemed to have that extra bit of stamina.

He sent Tien staggering with a punch to the face and followed up with a roundhouse kick to the gut.

Tien slammed into a nearby tree and was unable to get up.

"It's over Tien. I am the strongest-"

Krillin's eyes widened as he sensed two other powers approaching. He recognized one as Chaotzu and wasn't surprised about it, but the other felt exactly like Tien and had the exact power Tien had at the beginning of their battle.

Chaotzu arrived and gave Krillin a look of utter disgust. "How could you?"

Krillin ignored him. His eyes were focused on the other figure. It was Tien, but how could it be when Krillin had just beat Tien.

As he looked from one Tien to the other Krillin came to a shocking conclusion, Tien had been using the multiform technique all along, and he had just run into one of the two Tiens.

Tien other Tien landed beside his fallen counterpart and merged. Tien was complete now, and he turned to face Krillin.

"Some thing's wrong with you Krillin. It's time for round two."

A hint of fear appeared on Krillin's face as he realized the mistake he had made. However, it was quickly replaced by a look of hatred. "This time I'll beat all of you!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating in so long. The gap between updates for this story will probably be longer. However, this story will end at the end of the Buu saga, so I'm in no hurry to finish it. I bet you were all surprise by the battles.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan, Seventeen, Eighteen, Piccolo and Shin were flying to the lookout. They had the best chance of finding someone up there.

Gohan, Piccolo and Shin jumped at the sudden surge of power they felt.

"Is it just me, or did my dad's power skyrocket?"

"I can't believe it either Gohan, but it is Goku."

Piccolo's expression became serious. "His power will be enough to crush Vegeta...but the fact that he's generating this much power might not be a good thing. I wonder how long will his body last like this."

Gohan became concerned. _Dad...I hope you know what you're doing._

Eighteen put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. Piccolo raised an eyebrow muscle, but decided that he wouldn't want to know.

Seventeen cleared his throat. "As much as I like floating here and talking about Goku's new power, I think we should hurry up to the lookout and find the other Majin. Goku's doing his part so we have to do ours."

Shin nodded in agreement. He then took off towards the lookout, followed by the others.

* * *

Goku could already feel the strain on his body. Super saiyan 3 felt like it was crushing him.

_I've got to end this quickly. I don't know how long my body can take this...and I can't give Majin Buu anymore energy._

Vegeta roared in anger. "Kakarot! I will not be defeated by you again!" He rushed at Goku with all his speed.

Goku phased above him and sent him crashing down the a kick to the back.

Vegeta struggled to his feet and saw Goku standing in front of him. He formed a Big Bang Attack in his right palm.

"How about this Kakarot?" He threw the ball of energy at Goku.

The blast threw up a huge explosion. The massive dust cloud could be seen from space. Vegeta now stood at the bottom of a crater.

"You're dead Kakarot." Vegeta panted.

When the smoked cleared it was revealed that Goku was fine. He hadn't been fazed by the attack at all.

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-Impossible! Nobody can survive that attack."

"Is that all the saiyan prince can do. I guess I'm stronger than I thought."

"Why you?" Vegeta extended his arm and pointed two fingers at Goku. "Now hold still, unless you don't have the courage to take me head on!"

"I'm ready, show me what you got."

"Fine! I will, Final Impact!"

A powerful, yet precise blast erupted from Vegeta's fingers and headed towards Goku with high speed.

Goku raised his arms to block the attack. When it collided with his arms, it was clear that the attack was more like the Special Beam Cannon than a Kamehameha wave. It relied on piercing power rather than engulfing the opponent in energy.

Goku began to feel a burn at the point of impact. The attack was so concentrated that it could kill him if he wasn't careful.

Goku defused the attack by suddenly moving his arms apart in a circular motion.

Vegeta was panting heavily. He was at his limit.

_Time to end this. _ Goku rushed forward and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta spat up blood as he doubled over. He tried to get up, but was in too much pain to move.

Goku could feel his energy draining. He could feel the tole of the damage he took as a super saiyan 2. _Maybe I should have started off as a super saiyan 3. _

Goku kicked Vegeta into the air and slammed him back onto the ground by elbowing his stomach.

Vegeta screamed in pain before passing out and reverting to his normal form. The M was still present on his forehead.

Goku landed some distance away from him, but his knees gave out and he too passed out from the fatigue of super saiyan 3.

* * *

Krillin looked hatefully at Tien. He knew that he had no chance, but was too stubborn o admit it.

Tien turned to Chaotzu. "Chaotzu, some thing's wrong with Krillin. He isn't himself. I don't want you to have to see this so please leave."

Chaotzu nodded. "Alright Tien, but be careful." Chaotzu took off.

Tien turned to Krillin with a stern expression.

"What's wrong with you Krillin? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why? You're asking me why?" An M started to appeared on his forehead. "I'll tell you why! The world thinks it can take advantage of me because I'm a short human!"

"So you're upset about being short? I don't buy it. You've never been like this before."

"That's because my eyes were closed, but no more! I'll defy the world by beating you!"

"Why me?"

"Because you represent who the world thinks the strongest human should be. I'll prove the world wrong!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Sorry Krillin, but I'm not going easy on you. Perhaps I can beat some sense into you."

"I'll be the one beating you!" Krillin tried to punch Tien, but I spite of his Majin powers he was tired from battling the half Tien.

Tien phased behind Krillin, picked him up by his shirt, and started punching him repeatedly. "Sorry Krillin, but this is for your own good."

Krillin freed himself from Tien with an explosive wave. He then roundhouse tried to kicked him, but ended up kicking air.

"Tri Beam!" Tien's attack hit Krillin like a sledge hammer, and sent him crashing through more trees.

Krillin landed on the ground unconscious. The fight was over, but his M refused to disappear.

Tien stood over Krillin with a solemn expression. "It's over Krillin. I wish this fight had never happened. I'm taking you to the lookout. Maybe Dende can heal you."

* * *

Gohan, Seventeen, Eighteen, Piccolo, and Shin appeared on the lookout. Dende rushed out to meet them.

"No need to explain the situation guys. I saw everything from up here." Dende then bowed to Shin. "It's an honor to have you here Supreme Kai."

"Thank you Dende. You are a very polite guardian. Now as you know we came here to search for a Majin that's been in hiding."

"Yes...but I can't sense any evil energies...though that might be due to Majin Buu's enormous energy."

Shin's eyes widened. "You can feel him developing? But that can only mean that he has ninety percent of the energy he needs to be complete. It's only a matter of time before he's free."

"I also sensed Goku and Vegeta's power level decline as a result of their battle. They're sitting ducks out there."

Shin nodded in agreement and turned to the others. "Piccolo and I will go to get Goku and Vegeta. Gohan, you an the cyborg twins should get some rest. I have a feeling that Majin Buu will be free tomorrow and we'll need the three of you to be well rested."

They all nodded. Piccolo and Shin then took off to get Goku and Vegeta while Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen went to their house to sleep.

Piccolo and Shin landed on the lookout thirty minutes later. They were surprised when the saw Tien standing there with Krillin in his arms.

"Tien handed Krillin to Mr. Popo, then turned to them. "Nice to see you again Piccolo. Who's your friend?"

"He is the supreme Kai."

Tien's eyes widened. "The supreme...Kai? Things are starting to get strange. First Krillin gets very angry and attacks me for no reason, now the supreme Kai's here? I can tell that something bad is about to go down."

Shin nodded. "Indeed you are correct Tien. Come Piccolo. Let's find a pace to put Goku and Vegeta."

Tien noticed the M on Vegeta's forehead and wondered if he should speak up about Krillin's M.

Shin and Piccolo returned a few minutes later followed by Dende and Piccolo.

Shin noticed the uneasy look that Tien had. "Something wrong Tien?"

"It's just...that sign on Vegeta's forehead. Krillin has one just like it."

All their eyes widened. "Oh my...Krillin in the remaining Majin!"

Piccolo stared sadly at the ground. "How am I going to tell the others? Krillin is Goku's best friend."

* * *

Babidi laughed with glee as he looked at the energy meter. "Yes! Majin Buu's energy is ninety percent complete!"

Dabura smiled. "Krillin and Vegeta did a good job gathering energy. Pui Pui and Yakon should be able to do the rest."

"Yes. I will send them out immediately. Soon Majin Buu will wreak havoc on the world once more."

"Yes Master, and you will finally be able to take revenge on the supreme Kai for killing your father."

Pui Pui and Yakon came before Babidi with smiles on their faces. "You sent for us master?" asked Pui Pui.

"Yes Pui Pui. Here take these." He gave them the energy gathering devices that Spopovitch and Yamu had. "Use these to take energy from the people of Earth. Take twenty foot soldiers with you. If you're forced to fight you can send one of them to get the energy to me."

"We won't let you down master Babidi." Pui Pui said as he and Yakon bowed.

"You better not Pui Pui, now get going."

* * *

This story will be ending in about ten more chapters or less. It will end when Buu is defeated. Also, I only plan on having the at Buu and portraying him as a villain. In my opinion, that's what should have happened in DBZ. The other forms were a way of prolonging the series, not that I didn't like those episodes.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan was worried as he flew home with Seventeen and Eighteen. He had sensed the rapid rise and fall of Krillin's power and knew that something had happened to him.

Eighteen seemed to sense his feelings as she flew closer to him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"What's wrong dear?"

Gohan felt is mouth dry up as he opened it. "Krillin...I sensed something happen to him."

Eighteen's face turned sour as she heard his name. "You know he tried to kill you."

"Yeah, but I also feel sorry for him. He knows...about us."

"That explains it," said Seventeen.

"Yes, but it never excused his behavior."

"I know Eighteen, but something tells me that Krillin wasn't himself. The real Krillin wouldn't react that way. He might cry, throw a tantrum or isolate himself for a while, but never anything like this."

Eighteen then remembered Dabura's words. "Do you think that wizard guy took control of him?"

"I think so. I also sensed him fighting earlier which means that some energy has already gone to Majin Buu, not to mention the enormous amount that came from Vegeta fighting my dad."

"Don't worry about it bro," said Seventeen. "You beat Cell as a kid. I'm sure you can do the same to this Majin Buu."

"But the supreme Kai said that Buu was virtually unstoppable." Gohan sounded skeptical, and unsure of his abilities.

Eighteen comforted him by squeezing his hand. "Everyone once said that there would be no stopping Cell once he absorbed me and Seventeen, but you pulled through and won. And on top of that" Eighteen squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You saved me."

"We're home," said Seventeen as Satan city came into view.

The three landed at the outskirts of the city so as not to alarm anyone.

Gohan's stomach grumbled, causing him to blush and rub the back of his head. "I guess I got so caught up in what's going on that I forgot to eat."

Eighteen smiled at how cute he looked.

"I've got some money on me," said Seventeen. "Let's all go out to eat."

Gohan and Eighteen nodded in agreement and followed Seventeen.

* * *

Shin, and Piccolo were on the lookout with Dende Mr. Popo, and Tien. They were watching over the unconscious bodies of Goku, Vegeta and Krillin.

"Looks like you guy's have got quite the problem on your hands."

The all looked up and saw fortuneteller Baba (from now on I'm just calling her Baba).

"What brings you here?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm afraid that Goku's time is up."

All of their eyes widened. "But it hasn't been 24 hours yet!"

"I know Piccolo, but Goku used up all of his time when he transformed into that super saiyan 3."

 Piccolo bowed is head and shook it. "I see. Then we'll have to do this without Goku."

Baba nodded. "You will." She then nudged Goku awake.

Goku groggily opened his eyes. "It's time to go Goku."

Goku's eyes widened. "B-but...what about the others...Majin Buu...not to mention how upset Chichi will be."

"Don't worry," said Dende. "I have an idea, if it's alright with you, I'd like to use the Namekian dragonballs to bring you back."

Goku smiled. "That sounds good Dende. Do it if you can. I'll be waiting on the other side."

Goku and Baba then ascended into the sky, disappearing into the other world.

Everyone then turned to Dende. "So what's the plan?" asked Piccolo.

"I think we need to gather the dragonballs and wish ourselves to Namek. We can then use the wishes there to revive Goku and come back."

Shin thought for a moment before speaking up. "I don't what these dragonballs are, but I can get you to Namek now. As a Kai I have the power of instantaneous movement."

Dende smiled. "Thank you supreme Kai."

Shin walked forward and placed a hand on Dende's shoulder. "Shall we leave now?" Dende nodded. They then vanished.

Piccolo then saw Tien leaving. "Where are you going Tien? It could be dangerous."

"I have to make sure Chaotzu is okay. With Babidi's goons running around, nobody's safe down there anymore."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. Then Tien descended towards Earth.

* * *

Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen returned home after their meal.

Seventeen yawned after stepping inside. "Man am I stuffed. I'm going to bed." As he mounted the stairs he turned around and grinned at Gohan and Eighteen. "Don't you two make too much noise."

Gohan looked at the floor and blushed.

Eighteen wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned back at her brother. "We'll try not to."

Gohan's face became even redder, eliciting a chuckled from Seventeen.

"Well good night you two." Seventeen went up to his room and closed the door.

Eighteen turned to Gohan with a devious grin. "So...why don't we go to bed too?"

"Sure," said Gohan with a knowing look.

Picking her up, Gohan carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and slowly stated stripping her clothes off.

* * *

Piccolo opened his eyes as he sensed four power levels appear in front of him. They were Goku, Shin, Dende, and Kibito.

Piccolo smiled. "I take it the revival was a success."

Goku smiled back. "Yeah." He then yawned. "I'm tired now. I think I'm gonna go surprise Chichi, Goten, and Gohan at home."

Goku left before anyone could tell him.

Goku arrived in front of his house just as Chichi and Goten were returning.

"Daddy!" Goten ran and jumped into Goku's arms.

"Hey there sport."

Chichi ran up to Goku with a look of joy. "Oh Goku. I thought your time on Earth would be up by now."

"My time's just been extended Chichi. And that's because I've been brought back with the dragonballs."

"So that means you'll be staying with us daddy?"

"Right Goten. By the way, where's Gohan?"

Chichi's happiness immediately melted away as she led Goku into the house. Goten became silent as well.

Goku's face contorted with a look of confusion. "What's going on? What happened to Gohan."

Chichi gave Goku the note. Goku looked at it and handed it back.

"I can't read very well. Could you read it to me?"

Chichi nodded before reading the note to Goku. Goten wisely snuck into his room.

* * *

It's been a while since I last updated. Goku's in one tense situation now.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Chichi finished reading the note, and looked up at the wide-eyed Goku.

"Th-that doesn't sound like the Gohan I used to know."

Chichi started crying. "I don't know what happened, but suddenly he snapped and decided to leave. He's never had a problem like this before."

"I-I don't know what's going on, but I think we can figure this out tomorrow. Believe it or not, the world is in danger again and we need to be careful. I'll go look for Gohan in the morning."

"Thank you Goku." Although Chichi feigned happiness, she was still a bit suspicious about why Goku suddenly came back now. However, she decided not to kill the mood further.

Goku led Chichi to the bedroom, and then went to check on Goten.

* * *

Piccolo sensed a sudden drop in power at a city. The people weren't dead, but their energy was being drained.

"Supreme Kai?"

"I sense it too Piccolo," replied Shin. "Chances are that its Babidi's henchmen. We have to go there and stop them. They do not feel too powerful to me."

Piccolo nodded in agreement and Shin teleported them from the lookout to the city.

When they arrived they saw people groaning. The people looked exhausted and were lying around on the streets, sidewalks, and other places that people wouldn't normally lay.

"Those cowards are going to pay," said an angry Piccolo.

"Yes, but we have to find them first." Shin looked around cautiously.

"Over here" said a voice mockingly.

They both looked at the top of a building and saw two figures standing on top.

One was no bigger than an average human, but had a larger cranium. He wore white armor, and black under armor.

The other was large, green, ad reptilian in appearance. It had large talon-like blades on its hands, and legs like those of a chicken.

Both hand the trademark Majin symbol on their foreheads.

"Which one do you want to fight Pui Pui?"

"I'll take the supreme Kai. You might go too far, remember that Babidi wants him alive until Buu returns."

"Fine, then I'll fight the green one."

"Be careful Piccolo," said Shin. "Those are two of Babidi's most powerful warriors. After Dabura, they're the strongest. We cannot afford to let our guard down.

"I understand. Don't worry about me."

Piccolo took his fighting stance against Yakon while Shin focused of Pui Pui.

"Time to eat!" Yakon leapt forward at Piccolo. He extended the blades on his arms and tried to impale Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged the attack by jumping out of the way, but when Yakon hit the ground he created a dust cloud that obscured him from view and temporarily distracted Shin.

Pui Pui saw his chance and phased behind Shin. He tried to take him down with a blow to the back of the neck.

However, Shin sensed his movement and caught Pui Pui's hand.

"You won't be defeating me that easily," said Shin with a smirk.

"Darn you supreme Kai."

Pui Pui struggled, and was barely able to wrench his arm free from Shin's iron grip.

Shin took to the air since he was a more effective fighter there.

Pui Pui extended one arm and grabbed hold of it with the other arm. He aimed as best he could and started firing blasts at the sky.

Piccolo was having some difficulty pinpointing Yakon. Yakon's superior vision allowed him to see well in the dust cloud.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he ducked. The blade that suddenly came out from the dust knocked his turban off.

Yakon chuckled and retreated back into the dust where Piccolo couldn't find him.

"What's wrong namek? Unable to see me?" Yakon's tone clearly mocked Piccolo.

Yakon rushed at him again, but Piccolo barely dodged. He then countered with a punch, sending Yakon back into the dust.

_Damn it! How was he able to dodge at the last second?_ He was frustrated, but realized that he still held the upper hand.

Piccolo sighed_. I can't see, and sensing his energy won't do me any good. He's also silent so I can't hear him, but I still have me sense of touch. I can detect his blade right before it strikes, and I'm starting to do damage. _

Yakon laughed. "Take this!" He feinted by swinging his blade one way and brought his second blade up from below it.

Piccolo ducked from the first blade, but the second one came up and cut his knee. He growled to suppress the pain.

"You may have been able to detect my first blade strike, but you were so focused on it that you ignored the second." Yakon retreated back into the dust before Piccolo could counter.

Piccolo closed his eyes to clear his mind, as he ignored the pain. His vision was useless at this point_. All right Piccolo; let's see what you have to work with. He's strong, but not nearly as strong as I am. That's why he's using the dust as cover. _

Piccolo thought for a moment before a devious grin appeared on his face. _That's it; that way I'll know exactly where he is._

"You're smiling. Have you gone insane?"

"Just come at me with everything you've got and we'll settle this once and for all."

"I'll impale you."

Yakon rushed forward and did a feint like last time.

Piccolo dodged the first strike as intended, but was struck on the shoulder by the second one. At that moment a grin appeared on his face as he grabbed hold of the outstretched arm.

Yakon's eyes widened. "W-What the?"

"Now I've got you." Piccolo kneed Yakon in the gut several times while maintaining his hold over the arm. He then swung Yakon around several times before throwing him.

"Huh?" Pui Pui was caught off guard as Yakon came flying out of the dust to meet him. The two henchmen collided with a building and fell to the ground.

"This is the end!" Shin took his opportunity and charged up a powerful blast. "I won't hold back!"

He blast hit both of them before they could get up and destroyed them.

"Well, that was tough," said Piccolo. "We should get Dende over here to heal everyone.

Shin nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was morning and the first rays of the sun hit Eighteen's face, waking her up.

She groaned. "Too early." She buried her face in Gohan's chest.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "Good morning dear."

Eighteen said something, but her face being where it was muffled it.

"I'm sorry, but could you run that by me again?"

Eighteen lifted her head and gave Gohan an annoyed look. "I said it's too early and we should go back to sleep."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, it's a weekend so we can sleep as long as we want."

"Good." Eighteen buried her face in his chest again and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Gohan bent forward and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her, leaning back and falling asleep.

* * *

Seventeen had woken up early and was currently headed for the lookout.

When he got there he saw Goku, Piccolo, Dende, and Shin waiting for him.

Goku waved to him. "Hey android Seventeen. What brings you here?"

"I came to help."

Shin nodded. "Good, we could use all the help we can get, by the way, where's your sister and Gohan?"

"They haven't woken up yet."

Goku gave them all a questioning look. "Gohan's staying with the androids?"

Piccolo stepped in. "We can talk about the details later, but they're helping him train, and letting him go to school. Right now we have more important things to discuss."

Goku put on a serious face. After a minute of tense seriousness he grinned and said, "good enough for me, now what do we do?"

Piccolo sighed in relief. Times like these made him glad Goku wasn't the smartest saiyan out there.

* * *

I like writing the last scene. I hope it had the effect I wanted it to.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Babidi cackled like a maniac as he watched the needle go up to full. It had only just received the energy gathered from Vegeta, Krillin, Pui Pui, and Yakon.

"Yes…yes! Majin Buu will finally come back to life!"

Dabura stood behind Babidi and smirked. "I look forward to seeing this Majin Buu. I've heard so much about him. I can't wait to see how he will turn out."

"Yes! Let's take this ball outside and release him now." Babidi then looked more closely at the meter and found it to fall just short of full. "D-Dabura."

"Yes master, is something wrong?"

"The meter hasn't been filled yet. There is only a small amount left to go. We were so close. How disappointing."

Dabura grinned maliciously. "Don't worry master. I can get you the remaining energy quickly."

"Yes, but Dabura, I don't think you've noticed, but that one man…the one who fought Vegeta. He appears to a have a power greater than yours."

"Do not worry master. I have a plan, but it will involve drawing them to the site where Majin Buu is to be released. I'm sure I could inflict the minimal amount of damage required to one of the weaker ones before he can react and transform."

Babidi then grinned evilly. "Yes, and they would all be there when Majin Bu comes out. Too close to escape from him."

"So shall we proceed?"

"Yes. Let's begin."

* * *

Gohan's eyes opened as he sensed someone approaching. He slowly moved his hand up from Eighteens waist and shook her awake.

She pouted at him and groaned. "Mmm…Gohan…"

"Sorry eighteen, but Piccolo's coming. I'm sure he wants to talk to us about something."

"Oh…fine. We can get up now." She groaned as she rolled off of him.

Gohan got out of bed and put his clothes back on. "You can take bath first. I'll talk to Piccolo."

He made his way down the stairs and opened the door just in time to see Piccolo land.

"Hey Piccolo, did something come up?"

"Supreme Kai says its almost time for Majin Buu to be released he said that Babidi's brought Buu's orb into the open.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Are we meeting on the lookout?"

"Yeah. Get there as soon as you're ready. Seventeen's already there."

"Alright Piccolo. I'll tell Eighteen to come too."

Piccolo nodded before lifting off, but turned back to Gohan before leaving. "Your father's been revived with the Namekian dragonballs. You'll have to tell him about…you know what, sometime."

"Oh…I'll keep that in mind Piccolo. Thanks for reminding me."

Piccolo nodded before taking off towards the lookout.

Gohan waited in the living room until Eighteen came down after finishing her bath.

"So, anything important happen?"

"Yeah. Piccolo said that Babidi would awaken Majin Buu today. We have to be ready for battle. I'm going to shower now babe." Gohan got up from the couch, kissed her, then proceeded upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Piccolo landed in the lookout. Goku, Seventeen, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Shin were all waiting for him.

"Are they awake yet?" asked Goku naively.

"Yeah. Gohan said they would come soon."

"Okay, so what should our next move be?" asked Seventeen.

"We should go to where Babidi is," said Goku. "We'll have to stop him from resurrecting Majin Buu."

Shin nodded in agreement. "We must do that, but I must advises everyone not to take Dabura lightly. He is the Demon King, and is very dangerous. His spit can turn anything to stone, on contact."

"Wow," said Goku with a smile. "I don' want Majin Buu to get revived, but I can't wait to fight Dabura."

Shin shook his head. _So reckless. Why does the world's best hope have to be so reckless? _

Then, two figures approached from the distance.

Piccolo smiled. "They're here."

Gohan and Eighteen landed next to Seventeen.

"So what's the plan?" asked Gohan.

"It's simple," said Piccolo. "We go to where Babidi is and stop him from summoning Buu, but we have to be careful of Dabura."

Gohan nodded. "So what happened with Vegeta, and Krillin? Are they okay?"

"They'll both be fine," replied Piccolo. "They're currently resting in two of the rooms on the lookout. The mystic water was able to get rid of their majin marks, though we don't know if they'll be truly free until Babidi is dead."

Gohan nodded in understanding. Eighteen also nodded, confirming that she had understood everything as well.

"Good," said Shin. "Now that we're all on the same page, we should get going."

* * *

They all took off towards the location where Babidi would unleash Majin Buu.

Babidi and Dabura stood next to Majin Buu's ball in the middle of a wasteland.

"It won't be long now master. They're coming. I can sense them."

Babidi became giddy. "At last. Majin Buu will be revived. And the best part is that supreme Kai is practically walking into his own funeral!"

Dabura grinned. "I can see their auras now. They're in the distance…that's interesting."

"Huh?" Babidi turned to Dabura and gave him a confused look.

"I can sense four of them, including the supreme Kai, but my eyes reveal six. Two of them are either very good at concealing energy or have no power at all…. but how?"

Babidi became worried. "B-but if you can't sense their energy, then that means that we don't know how powerful those two are."

Dabura grinned. "Don't worry master. I can handle them. Just to be safe though, get the henchmen out. I can sense tremendous inner strength from two of the individuals. One of course is the man who defeated Vegeta, but the other might have an even greater dormant power hidden within him."

Within a few minutes, the z-fighters landed in front of Babidi, Dabura, and the henchmen.

Dabura eyed Seventeen and Eighteen. "How interesting. I can only sense four enemies, yet there are six of you."

"I guess you didn't count on us," said Seventeen. "Allow me to enlighten you. My sister and I are androids. That means that we never run out of energy and that you can't detect us."

Gohan shifted his gaze to the pulsating mass behind the Majins. It looked like a giant egg with veins pulsing all over it. It was the color of chewed bubble gum.

"Is that Majin Buu's ball?"

Dabura smirked. "Yes, and I'm going to get Buu the final amount of energy he needs to be revived."

Shin tensed up. Goku smiled and took his fighting stance; ready and excited about the battle. Seventeen and Eighteen took fighting stance next to each other; they were going to work together like they were meant to.

Gohan noticed the meter below Majin Buu's ball. "That needle is nearly at full."

Babidi chuckled. "That's right, so Dabura only has to inflict a slight amount of damage to provide Buu the energy he needs to be reborn."

Gohan then noticed the device Babidi was holding. _That's the needle-like device they must have used to drain Vegeta's energy. That gives me an idea._

Dabura grinned maliciously. "I think its time we start the fight." He snapped his fingers, and the majin foot soldiers instantly sprang into action, swarming the Z-fighters.

Seventeen and Eighteen went forward and there forms moved in sync as the fought off the foot soldiers. Shin assisted them.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Goku powered up to super saiyan 2 and got ready to fight Dabura.

Gohan contacted Piccolo mentally.

"_Hey Piccolo, if any of us even suffer the slightest bit of damage, Majin Buu will be set free." _

"_I know, so what's your point Gohan? We just have to fight without injury." _

"_That's easy for the rest of us, but Dabura's bound to inflict a slight injury on him sometime." _

"_So what do you suggest we do?" _

"_That device Babidi is holding. It's the one use to drain energy right?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Maybe it will work the same way for Buu. If I can get my hands on it, I might be able to jab tat needle into Buu's ball and drain back the energy that Babidi collected." _

Piccolo grinned. "Alright Gohan. Let's do it. I'll distract Babidi and you steal back Buu's energy."

They both rushed at Babidi. The other Majins had their hands full and were unable to stop them.

"Hey wizard over here."

"What?" Babidi was shocked as he saw Piccolo standing in front of him. As Piccolo pretended to strike, Babidi raise his arms up for protection, effectively holding out the energy-draining device.

"Thanks." Gohan snatched Babidi's device. Piccolo Backed off.

Babidi was confused, but still felt confident. "Are you going to drain your own energy and give it to Majin Buu? After all, what else can you do with that?"

"This!" Gohan stuck the needle into Buu's ball.

Babidi started laughing. "What was that supposed to accomplish?" He then noticed the energy scale at the base of Buu's ball making a weird noise. "What's that?"

To his dismay, he saw the needle going down.

"No! What have you done?"

Dabura noticed the trouble. Barely evading a kick from Goku, he went towards Gohan and spat.

Gohan smirked and pulled out the device, blocking the spit with it. He then dropped the device before he started to turn to stone.

"I don't understand!" Babidi was at a loss.

"That device you use to drain energy, I figured it would work the same way against Buu's ball. The energy likely flows into the ball when the device is full, but when it is empty, it sucks in energy. And thanks to Dabura, the energy I drained out of Buu won't be going back in.

"D-D-Dabura! This plan of yours has failed us! Now Buu's energy is less than ten percent!"

Dabura smirked. "Don't worry Master, I still have a plan to give you all the energy you need. Yes, today the source of all our needs has been made clear. It may take a while, but this plan will lead to Buu's revival."

Before anyone could question him, Dabura phased in front of Seventeen. Grabbing hold of the android, he asked Babidi to teleport them away to the ship.

"We'll discuss this plan of yours later, but for now, paparapapa!"

Babidi, Dabura, Buu's orb, and Seventeen vanished.

Eighteen felt tears flowing out of her eyes, and her knees became weak.

"Eighteen!" Gohan rushed to her and caught her before she collapsed.

Eighteen buried her face in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably

Seventeen was lost once again, and now Dabura had a plan that involved him which would lead to Buu's revival. The question was, what the Demon King had in store.

* * *

I know the last scene of this chapter was a it rushed. I want to know what you think Dabura's plan is, I already have it in mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Eighteen paced back and forth across the lookout. The thought of her brother in the hands of Babidi was driving her crazy.

Gohan was sitting with his legs crossed, trying to think of what Dabura had planned for Seventeen.

Goku had gone home to check on Chichi and Goten, while Piccolo, Dende, Shin, and Mr. Popo were all inside.

"I think I know what's going on."

Eighteen stopped pacing and looked at Gohan. "What? Do you know what they're going to do to Seventeen?"

"I think so, though I don't know ho they'll do it. Seventeen has a device in him that gives him a constant supply of energy right?"

Eighteen nodded, but then her eyes widened with realization. "They're planning on harnessing that continuous supply of energy to summon Majin Buu?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, though I wouldn't know how. Seventeen's device is inaccessible as long as it's in his body."

"They might try and cut him open!" Eighteen was starting to panic. Her brother had only come back recently, and now he was in danger again.

"Calm down Eighteen, it's just a hunch. In fact, unless they knew what it looked like, it wouldn't do them much good to try to get it out of him. However, if they could tap into his energy channel, in a place like his hands…

"Then they could gather the energy needed within a few hours," said Eighteen. "They could release Buu at their leisure."

"Sounds scary," said Dende as he walked over to them.

"Did you here what we discussed?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I did."

"Good, then we won't have t explain it to you."

Dende nodded. "I relayed the information to supreme Kai. He's telling Piccolo and Mr. Popo the theory right now."

"So what now?" asked Eighteen. "Can we do anything about this?"

Dende shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Even I can't find where Babidi's ship is."

Gohan's eyes widened as he sensed a familiar power emerge from within.

"If you need to find his ship, I think I can help."

They all turned to the center of the lookout to see Vegeta standing before them.

Gohan's mouth dropped as his attention shifted to the 'M' on his forehead.

Vegeta grinned at Gohan's expression. "What's wrong boy? Cat got your tongue?"

"V-Vegeta! Are you under Babidi's control?"

Vegeta started his classic arrogant laugh.

Cautiously, Gohan took his fighting stance. Eighteen did so as well.

During this time, Piccolo and Shin arrived on the lookout, and took defensive stances when they saw the saiyan prince.

"The looks on your faces are all priceless!" Vegeta's laughter started to die down. "Did you really think tat green shrimp could control me?"

Gohan's raised an eyebrow. "We do. Why else would you fight my dad?"

Vegeta grinned at him.

"You selfish…" Piccolo was the first to realize. "That's why you allowed Babidi to mark you! You were only using it as an excuse to fight Goku!"

Shin's mouth was open, clearly showing his shock. _ I don't believe this. He was able to resist Babidi's control in spite of his impure heart. But…But that's impossible._

They all got out of their fighting stances and Gohan spoke up. "Now that we've gotten our that, what do you want Vegeta. Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"Didn't you say you had no clue where Babidi's ship was?"

"Go on," said Gohan, in a more determined tone.

* * *

Babidi cackled with glee as he saw Buu's energy meter rising.

"You're a genius Dabura! What a brilliant plan. This young cyborgs is providing Buu with a steady supply of energy."

Dabura smiled proudly as he stood behind Babidi. "Yes. At this rate, the meter should reach full in a few hours.

There was a tube connecting Buu's ball with metallic disk. The disk had the Majin symbol on it and was attached to Seventeen's exposed chest.

Seventeen's eyes opened slowly as he regained consciousness. He noticed that he was on a stretcher of some kind. Memories of Dr. Gero's horrific experiments flooded into his mind.

"No! Not this time! I won't let you!" He struggled, but found himself powerless. He felt like a normal teenager again, yet the shackles that bound him to the stretcher didn't seem to have any supernatural powers.

Dabura walked up to Seventeen and smirked at down at him. "I'll bet you're wondering why you can't break free."

Seventeen's face showed anger, though he was really scared. "What have you done to me?"

Dabura simply pointed at the device attached to Seventeen's chest. "You must have been panicking to not notice it earlier."

Seventeen's face showed a look of horror. "What is that thing? And why can't I break free?"

Babidi giggled as he hopped onto the table next to Seventeen. "That thing is a special device designed to drain your energy. Unfortunately for you, it drains every drop of energy that device provides you so there's none left for you."

"Without the boost from that device," said Dabura. "You're just a helpless child."

Seventeen's mouth opened, but words wouldn't come out. He felt trapped like a rat in a cage with two cats on guard.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Piccolo. "You're saying that you can locate Babidi."

Vegeta nodded. "Even though I can resist his will, I can still tap into the Majin powers. That includes the ability to find that cockroach no matter where he is."

"That's makes sense," said Shin. "Babidi would want his henchmen to be able to find him if he were in a tight spot. But how do I know you won't be leading us into a trap?"

"You played a trick on me by letting those two drain my energy. I returned the favor by pretending to work under Babidi. Now we're even, and I have no more reason to wrong you."

"Fine, we'll trust you for now," said Gohan. "You're right. If you really wanted to hurt us, you would've done so by now."

"In that case, I'll get Goku, Chaotzu and Tien here." Piccolo descended to Earth and headed for Goku's house.

A few minutes later, he arrived with Goku, Chaotzu and Tien.

Goku looked at Vegeta with a serious expression. "So that was it. It was all just a charade to fight me."

"Off course it was Kakarot," said Vegeta with a confident smirk. "Did you really think I would let some cockroach become my master?"

Goku smirked at him. "You're as hopeless as ever. We can have a rematch once we take down Babidi."

"Sounds good to me."

Shin cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now that everyone's here, I think we should get started on our plan of action. Based on Seventeen's strength, I would say that we only have a matter of hours before Majin Buu is free. Vegeta, how quickly do you think you can find Babidi?"

"His signal is weak, but traceable. It should take about one hour to pinpoint his exact location, though we could find him in a matter of minutes if we just blast him out of hiding."

"That is not an option," said Shin. Blowing up the ship might unleash Majin Buu, and we can't let that happen. You said it will take an hour, so then we'll have at least half an hour to defeat Babidi and Dabura, and rescue Seventeen."

"But what if Majin Buu were to be freed during the battle," asked Gohan.

"That is a possibility," said Shin. "That is why we must prepare for the worst case scenario. Will you come with me to the world of the Kais?"

Gohan gave him a confused look. "Why are we going there? Aren't we needed here on Earth?"

"I agree," said Piccolo. "I would be unwise to underestimate Dabura's strength and if Buu emerges we might need everyone's support to beat him."

"I am well aware of that," said Shin. "However, we must also be ready if Buu is awakened. Goku should be able to beat Dabura, but he cannot defeat Buu." Shin then turned to Gohan. "Gohan, you have a great amount of latent power. I sensed it when I first met you. If Majin Buu were to be awakened, those powers might be the only thing capable of taking him down. I want you to come to my world so we can give you special training to unlock those powers."

Gohan looked back at everyone else before turning back to Shin. "Are you sure they'll be able to handle things here while I'm gone?"

"Off course we will brat!" snapped Vegeta. "Don't insult our abilities!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I guess that answers my question." His expression then became serious. "Alright supreme Kai, let's do this."

Shin nodded before putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'll be back, guys." Gohan and Shin vanished a moment later.

Eighteen wanted to say something, but she kept it to herself. She stared at the spot where he had just been standing.

Piccolo then turned to everyone else. "I think it would be best if Eighteen, Tien, and Chaotzu were to stay here and guard Dende in case Krillin wakes up."

"Sounds good to me," said Tien. "Chaotzu and I probably wouldn't be of much help in this battle anyway."

Eighteen wasn't as happy. "But I want to fight too. Why can't I come and help my brother?"

"I'm sorry Eighteen," said Piccolo, "but we wouldn't want you getting caught as well. I'm sure your brother wouldn't either."

Eighteen let out a frustrated sigh; one that showed she was mentally still a teenager. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, now that we've got it all figured out, I'll start leading you to Babidi." Vegeta took off from the lookout, followed by Piccolo, and Goku.

As they started their search, they were too preoccupied to notice the two small figures that had found them.

"What do you think they're doing Trunks," asked Goten.

"I don't know, but it looks important. Let's follow them."

"Alright Trunks, but we shouldn't get caught."

* * *

Gohan and Shin arrived on the planet of the Kais.

"Wow…this place is beautiful."

Shin smiled. "This planet shows nature at its most beautiful. Now come with me. There's something important we have to do."

They took off and flew across the planet until they arrived at a tall pillar of rock. A sword was embedded on top of it, with only the hilt visible.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"That is the Z-sword."

* * *

This chapter took longer than I wanted it to. Sad to say, but I plan on ending this fic in a few chapters


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan grasped the sword's hilt. The rest of the sword lay buried in the pillar of rock on which he and Shin stood.

"Alright Gohan, try and pull it out."

"What's supposed to happen when someone actually pulls this thing out?"

"The wielder of the Z-sword is said to attain the ultimate power," said Shin proudly. "The sword and its master become as one and can defeat any foe. Nobody has ever pulled this sword out before. Gohan, if you succeed you'll be the first."

"Wow, the first one? This thing must be sharp. Guess I better be careful."

Gohan braced himself and started pulling with all his might. His jaws were clenched shut as his feet dug into the rock. However, the sword would not budge. It remained firmly held in its place. Gohan eventually lost his grip and fell on his back.

Gohan blew on his pained hands. "You weren't kidding when you said this thing was hard to pull out."

"Maybe you should try again," said Shin. "This time you should use your full strength. The sword would demand nothing less before yielding and allowing itself to be freed."

Gohan nodded before standing up straight. "You might want to stand back." When Shin had stepped far enough, Gohan started powering up. His hair spiked and stood on end, as it turned blonde. His aura started glowing and lightning bolts flashed around him as he ascended into super saiyan 2.

"Impressive Gohan," said Shin. Shin took to the air and watched from a distance. "I think I'll give you some space."

Gohan nodded before reassuming his pulling position. Gripping the sword tightly, he yanked upwards with all his might.

His feet ploughed into the rock, causing small fragments to fly out behind him. The ground shook as the pillar of rock started to give. As the blade slowly emerged from the rock, the cracks that formed around it showed that it would collapse under the immense forces being applied to it.

Gohan grunted loudly, and with a final yank, took off into the air with the freed sword. The pillar of rock crumbled into a pile of rubble as Gohan landed on the ground nearby, panting from the effort.

"You did it Gohan," exclaimed Shin with joy. He then landed near Gohan. "So Gohan, how does it feel to hold the legendary Z-sword?"

Gohan tried lifting the sword, but found the task to be much harder than he had thought. "It feels…heavy…"

Shin watched with a bewildered look as Gohan struggled to swing the sword around.

* * *

"We're almost there," said Vegeta as he led Goku and Piccolo.

They were currently in the middle of the Diablo desert, the same desert in which Goku first met Yamcha.

"The Diablo desert…" Goku looked around as nostalgia took over. "I remember the day when I first came here. Those were some good times."

"We're here," said Vegeta as he descended to the ground. The area where they landed looked like any other in the desert, but Vegeta knew better.

Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Do you sense that Goku?"

"I sure do. An enormous power has appeared. That must be Majin Buu."

Vegeta started laughing. "Don't tell me you're both afraid of this Majin Buu. He's nothing special."

"Vegeta I know you feel it too," said Goku in a serious tone.

"I feel it Kakarot, and I know he would've been tough in his time period, but times change and the saiyan race has evolved far beyond its original limits."

"Don't be a fool Vegeta," said Piccolo harshly. "I know you sense that there's a deeper power too."

"Piccolo's right Vegeta," said Goku in a serious tone. "You're just too proud to admit it."

"Believe what you want," said Vegeta. "I'm going to see what this Majin Buu is really made of."

Vegeta aimed a blast at the ship, but Goku phased in front of him. "We can't destroy it Vegeta. Seventeen's in there."

Vegeta retracted his arm. "Humph! Have it your way Kakarot."

The three of them descended to the ground, and to their surprise, the top hatch of the ship opened up for them.

"It's a trap," said Piccolo. "He wants us to come inside. Probably so that his Buu can finish us off."

"That won't happen," said Goku. "Once we secure Seventeen, Vegeta can blow up the ship. Then we won't be trapped in there with Buu."

"What're you both so afraid of?" asked Vegeta arrogantly. "Surely the three of us have what it takes to defeat this Majin Buu."

Ignoring his comment, Goku and Piccolo descended into the ship. Vegeta grinned before following them.

When they landed on the floor, they saw another hatch similar to the top hatch of the ship. The door opened and they decided to go inside. This happened two more times before they reached a room that looked different. It was bigger and darker.

"Hey look, it's Seventeen!" Goku rushed up to the lab table on which Seventeen lay sprawled out. He was unconscious, and had been disconnected from the energy-draining device.

Vegeta grunted. "Okay, we've got the android, now can I blow up this ship?"

They heard a cackling sound. "Oh come now Vegeta. Why leave so soon?" Babidi stepped out of the shadows with Dabura looming behind him. "After all, the party's just starting!"

Babidi snapped his fingers and on cue, the lights turned on to reveal a large, pulsating ball.

"Thanks to our friend over there, we have all the energy we need to bring Majin Buu back to life," said Dabura. "Take him if you wish."

"We wouldn't want to unleash Buu in such a cramped space though," said Babidi. "Why don't we take this outside? Paparapapa!"

The room around them suddenly changed to the desert outside the ship. Buu's ball started glowing an ominous pink color, as it seemed to start beating like a heart. The wildlife that lived in the area started fleeing as the ball beat faster and faster.

"I can't allow this!" Goku powered up to his super saiyan form and started firing ki blasts at the ball.

"Take this!" Piccolo also jumped in and joined Goku. Vegeta simply stood by with a smug look on his face.

Dabura stepped forward. "We have to stop them before they ruin the hatching."

Babidi laughed. "Let them have their fun Dabura. That level of attack is nothing more than flea bite to Majin Buu."

"Take this!" Goku charged up to the ball and hurled it into the air.

"Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo fired his beam and hit the ball in mid air.

The ball fell to the ground and cracked open. However, only a cloud of pink smoke emerged from it.

Babidi and Dabura's eyes widened as the ball was cleaved in two.

"Come on out Buu…" Babidi spoke in a shaky voice. "It's time to come out Buu…"

Vegeta started laughing. "Just as I expected. This Majin Bu was nothing special. The Namek and Kakarot made short work of him. Its all over now."

"No…no…my…Majin Buu." Babidi sank to his knees. "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry master," said Dabura reassuringly. "You still have me."

"But Dabura! Our only chance of conquering the galaxy was with Buu!"

"Alright Kakarot, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish them off."

Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened as they directed their attention to the sky. The pink cloud that had emerged from the ball was now up in the sky.

"What are you two staring at?" asked Vegeta.

"You were wrong Vegeta," said Goku. "Something did come out of that ball, and it's up there now."

"Dabura, what are they all staring at?"

Dabura looked at the sky. "Clouds…no it's some kind of smoke."

The cloud started to take shape. It first clumped into a mass then arm and leg-like projections came out.

"Look Dabura, something's forming."

"I'm beginning to sense something master. It's strange…it feels empty."

The cloud clumped together into a tighter mass until the form solidified. It looked like a strange, fat genie, made out of bubble gum.

As it came to life it cried out, "Buu!"

* * *

This chapter was short for the time it took e to write it. Oh well, I plan on making the Majin Buu situation a short one, in order to bring this story back to its roots.

Note: For those of you who are worried about Krillin, he will undergo a transformation and turn out okay, so don't worry.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The fat creature, known as Buu landed on its rear and the earth shook from the impact. It then stood up and started waddling around.

All eyes were on Buu as he surveyed his surroundings like an innocent child. It then hobbled over to Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. Looking them over, it frowned and "hmphed" before going over to Babidi and Dabura. It did the same thing with them before turning toward a random direction.

Dabura leaned towards Babidi. "Master, is that the great Majin Buu?"

"I honestly don't know Dabura," said Babidi. "The only person still alive who ever saw Buu was that annoying Supreme Kai, and he isn't here."

"Why don't we ask it?"

"Sure. I think I will." Babidi cleared his throat and stepped up to Buu. "Hey you?" Buu turned to him and regarded him with an innocent look. "Are you Majin Buu?"

The creature smiled at him. "Ahh. Yes, me Buu."

Babidi cackled happily. "Good, allow me to introduce myself. I am the wizard Babidi…the one who set you free. You must now obey me."

Buu playfully turned away from him. "Buu no want to."

Babidi became agitated. "How dare you? I'm the one who set you free, and I can put you can in that ball."

"No!" Buu turned his back on Babidi and started walking away.

"Hey don't turn your back on-"

"Wait master," said Dabura. "I think the hatching went wrong. That obviously isn't the Majin Buu who laid waste to hundreds of planets. He has devolved from all those years in captivity."

"A-are you sure Dabura?"

An evil grin played on Dabura's lips. "Allow me to prove my theory."

Dabura rushed forward at Buu and rammed his fist into him. He then grabbed Buu's head tentacle and hurled him into a sand dune. He finished off the combo by breathing fire and scorching the area.

Dabura laughed. "So much for the mighty Majin Buu." As he laughed, the scorched sand suddenly exploded.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow! Pow! Pow! Owe! Owe! Owe!"

Dabura's eyes widened just as Buu's extending hand made contact with his face. Another hand came forward and both hands grasped his ears, earning a cry of pain.

All of the spectators were in shock since it would've been hard or impossible for either one of them to survive Dabura's attack.

Buu's eyes slits opened to reveal his sinister eyes. The innocent façade was gone and monster had awakened. He retracted his arms, pulling himself forward in the process. His head slammed into Dabura's, breaking the demon king's nose.

Buu stepped back and started doing a victory dance of some sort.

Babidi started cackling for joy as well. "I knew it! I knew it was you Buu! You'll be all I need to take control of this planet and the rest of the universe!"

"You wretch!" Dabura clutched at his eyes. "I'll turn you to stone!" Dabura spat at where he sensed Buu, but Buu phased behind him.

"You turn into a cookie!" His tentacle pointed forward and pink beam shot out. It hit the Dabura and just as Buu said, turned him into a cookie. Buu leaped forward and caught the cookie before it hit the ground. He stretched his mouth open to fit the cookie inside his cheeks bulged out as the cookie went into his mouth.

"What a disgusting creature," said Vegeta. "Let's end this now Kakarot. Then our battle can begin."

"We'll have plenty of time for that later Vegeta," said Goku. "I've been wished back so we'll have the rest of our lives for the rematch. This creature, Buu…his power is…it's like he's tapping into an endless well of emptiness."

"He survived Dabura's attack and countered with ease," added Piccolo in a tense tone. "I can't find any weaknesses in him. Attacking him now would be reckless. Babidi has obviously lost control of him. Let's hope we can find out what's made of by watching him attack Babidi."

Piccolo's right Vegeta,' said Goku.

"Fine," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Let's see what the o so terrible Majin Buu can really do."

"Hey Buu!" Babidi tried to get Buu's attention, but Buu was too focused on eating.

When he finished the cookie he heard a grumbling sound. "Buu still hungry." An evil grin appeared on his face when he heard Babidi's voice.

"That's right Buu. Turn around and look at me!" Babidi was starting to loose patience as Buu turned around. "What's wrong moron? Can't you tell when your master is talking to you?"

Buu let out an evil laugh. "Buu gonna eat you up!" He repeated that chant over and over as he skipped his way toward Babidi.

"How dare you! I'll teach you to trifle with my power!" As Babidi tried to utter the incantation to seal Buu up a beam from Buu's tentacle struck him. "N-No!" He was transformed into a chocolate bar.

Buu used telekinesis to bring the bar towards him before swallowing it whole. He then felt his belly a few times before turning to Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. "Buu eat you up now."

The two saiyans and Piccolo tensed up. They stood in front of Seventeen's body, which lay helplessly on the ground.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Shin. "Do you sense him Gohan?"

"I do," said Gohan as he leaned the Z-Sword against a rock and reverted to his normal form. "That must be Majin Buu."

"I'm afraid that the earth doesn't have much time left."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "There's no way I can finish my training in time." Then an idea came to him. "Wait a minute…the hyperbolic time chamber…I still have a day left. I'm sure I'll have mastered this sword by then."

Shin read Gohan's mind in order to get up to speed. "Ah, you must mean that room on the lookout where one day out here equals one year in there. Yes of course, that's a brilliant plan."

"Then let's get going." Gohan picked up the Z-sword and walked up to shin, placing his hand on his shoulder. They were then transported to the lookout.

When Eighteen saw Gohan she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Shin stepped aside to avoid getting caught up in the hug.

Holding the sword with one hand, Gohan rubbed Eighteen's back with his other one. He didn't care that he was in front of the Supreme Kai or that the other people on the lookout (Tien, Chaotzu, Dende and Mr. Popo) were eyeing them with a weird expression.

She looked up into his eyes lovingly. "Are you ready Gohan? To kill Majin Buu?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not yet, but that's why I'm here. Remember when I told you about the hyperbolic time chamber?" Eighteen nodded. "Well I still have a year left. I'm going to use it to finish my training."

Shin cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm truly sorry about interrupting this…reunion, but it's a touch and go situation now."

Gohan nodded. "Right." He then reluctantly let go of Eighteen. "Alright. Let's go."

Everyone made their way to the time chamber. When they go there Gohan opened the door and prepared to go inside.

"Wait Gohan. I want to train too." Everyone directed their gaze to Eighteen who had her eyes downcast. "I won't slow you down Gohan…I just…I don't want to be useless. I want to at least get stronger. I want to know I did everything I could. Please let me come in with you."

Gohan smiled at her. "I'll let you come in…but I'm not sure if Supreme Kai would be okay with it."

Shin shook his head smiled. "No, I'm actually fine with it. She means what she says Gohan. In fact, out of all of us, she is probably the most qualified to help you out in your training. You'll need to build up your stamina Gohan, and who better to train with then someone with infinite stamina? Don't worry, you have my support."

Gohan looked back at Eighteen who was smiling now. "Thank you supreme Kai. So shall we go?"

Eighteen nodded. Then she followed Gohan into the room. When the door closed behind them the situation became awkward.

All eyes were now on Shin, who had obviously read Eighteen's mind and was in on her relationship with Gohan.

Tien was the one who spoke up. "Um…Supreme Kai…what was all that about…"

Shin coughed then cleared his throat. "Um…well now…what I have to say will come as a shock to you."

"Is there some kind of romance between Gohan and that android?" asked Chaotzu. Everyone fell down anime style at his bluntness.

Shin coughed as he stood back up. "Well…that's exactly what's going on."

"Man…Krillin's not going to be happy about this," said Tien. His eyes then widened in realization. "That was why he was so upset. He knew about this…about them!"

"It might not be as bad as you think," said Shin. "Krillin has been under Babidi's control for some time. I suspect that Babidi took Krillin's initial disappointment at rejection, then amplified it into obsession, which in turn became jealous rage upon his finding out the truth."

"That would explain his unusual behavior. Even if he was rejected and jealous, he wouldn't do this," said Dende. "But it's still a bit of shock…I mean Gohan and Eighteen…How would Goku and Vegeta react to that?"

"It makes some sense," said Mr. Popo. "He did save her from Cell."

"Yeah…anyway, moving on to a more urgent topic I think we should be thinking about how to stall for time for one day. Majin Buu has already killed Babidi, which means that it's only a matter of time before he destroys this planet."

Everyone grew cold at Shin's statement.

"I can sense him," said Dende in a distressed tone. "He's stronger than Goku and Vegeta."

"This is terrible!" said Tien. "My friend Goku needs help and there's nothing I can do!"

"We can make sure that Bulma and the others are safe," said Chaotzu. "They need to know what's going on."

Shin nodded in agreement. "Why don't you two do that? I will go to Goku Vegeta and Piccolo and try and help them, after I bring Seventeen's body back here."

"I'll heal Seventeen when he get's here," said Dende.

"Good, let's move." Shin teleported to where Goku and Vegeta were while Tien and Chaotzu went to warn their other friends.

* * *

"Hey Trunks, look at all those birds." Goten pointed at the large flock of crows.

"It looks like they're flying away from something."

"Should we go there?"

"Well that way feels scary so it's probably more fun."

"Yeah let's go!" Goten and Trunks powered up to their super saiyan forms and took off at full speed.

* * *

Yes! At long last I have finally update this. I'm just going to say that I'll try to get through this Majin Buu thing quickly. It's just an excuse to throw Goku into the mix and explain Krillin's out of character behavior. Also, there will be no fusion or mystic, although you'll all be in for a surprise when Gohan and Eighteen leave the chamber.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Goten and Trunks went flying through the desert. As they felt the evil power getting closer and closer they also sensed another fairly large power appear.

"Hey Trunks, do you feel that?"

"Yeah I do. It feels like…me."

Stopping in mid-air, Trunks and Goten scanned the area for the source of the power. Pointing to a large rock formation, Trunks led the way as they began to pinpoint the power source.

"Hey Goten do you see that?"

"Yeah…what is it?"

It was an egg-shaped vehicle with three legs to support its weight. It was mostly yellowish greenish colored and had a glass hatch. The Capsule Corp. logo was displayed proudly on its side.

"Hey, it has my mom's company's symbol on it."

"Do you know what it is?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, but I'm going to find out."

They went into a dive as they got closer and closer to the strange machine. They stopped in mid-air when the hatch opened.

A man, about twenty-one years of age climbed out of the vehicle and set foot on the rocky ground. He had long, lavender hair and eyes the reminded Trunks of his own. He was currently wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, with black pants and yellow boots, along with a Capsule Corp. jacket.

He looked around and smiled. _It's a weird place to land, but I wouldn't want them to know who I am before I even show myself._

"Hey mister!"

He looked up and saw Trunks and Goten landing. His plan for a surprise visit had been foiled somewhat unless he could convince these two to remain silent about him.

"Excuse me sir," said Trunks. "Who are you…I can sense a strong power from you."

"You're power feels the same as Trunks' " said Goten.

The man cleared his throat. This could take a while to explain. Especially to those two kids.

* * *

Shin appeared at the battleground where Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were getting ready to fight. Goku and Vegeta had become super saiyan 2s while Piccolo had removed his weighted clothing.

"Supreme Kai," said Goku in a serious tone. "Sorry, but we weren't able to stop the hatching."

"Don't worry Goku," said Shin. "We have a plan, though in order for it to work we'll need to keep Buu preoccupied for a day."

"What's so special about a day?" asked Vegeta.

"Gohan has entered the hyperbolic time chamber to use that extra day he had remaining. He's training to defeat Majin Buu."

"No…not again!" Everyone turned to Vegeta with a confused and somewhat startled expression. "I will not be upstaged by that boy again!"

Buu was advancing on them nonchalantly, chanting "Buu gonna eat you up!"

"Not this again Vegeta!" said Goku scornfully. "We don't have time for this."

"That's enough Kakarot!" said Vegeta. "I'm going to deal with this Majin Buu myself! Stay out of this!"

Yelling out a war cry, the saiyan prince launched himself at Buu. He started off by punching him, in the face. Then he followed up with a kick to the side of the head.

"Stop it Vegeta! You can't beat him on your own," said Piccolo.

Shin walked over to Seventeen and picked him up. "I came here to bring Seventeen to safety."

Goku nodded. "Alright. It's best if we don't have to worry about Buu eating him. I'll stay and help Vegeta when he finally comes to his senses."

Shin nodded. He then turned to Piccolo. "Will you be staying too?"

Piccolo nodded. "I'll stay and help Goku and Vegeta if they need it."

Shin nodded before teleporting back to the lookout. When he got there Dende immediately rushed over to heal the cyborg.

A green glow emanated from the young namekian's hands as Seventeen started to regain consciousness.

"Wh-Where am I?" Seventeen looked around. "I'm on the lookout?"

Shin nodded. "Majin Buu has been revived. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo are down there getting ready to fight him. I brought you here to healed by Dende."

"So where are Gohan and my sister?"

"They're in the hyperbolic time chamber. I believe Gohan has told you about it before."

Seventeen nodded as a devious smile played on his lips. "So they're in there together? They must be undergoing some special kind of training or something."

Shin nodded. "Gohan is training to defeat Majin Buu. Eighteen is there to assist in this training. Anything else that goes on in there is between them."

"So I guess I'll stay here. I'm not strong enough to fight Buu so I'll just wait until they come out."

"That would be best," said Shin.

* * *

Yamcha landed at Kame House to find Bulma, Master Roshi, and others awaiting him.

"So what's up guys? Why are we meeting up here?"

"It's good to see you again Yamcha," said Tien as he stepped out of the kitchen where Chaotzu was currently preparing some snacks. "We've got a really big problem on our hands."

"Hey Tien. So what's this problem. It must be major if everyone's gathered here."

"That's what I'd like to know," said Chichi in a worried tone. "All three of my boys, Goku, Gohan, and Goten are missing."

"Vegeta and Trunks are gone too and Roshi told us that he sensed a horrible power a while ago," continued Bulma.

All eyes turned to Tien who started the explanation. "There's this monster named Majin Buu. It was unleashed a short time ago. I don't all the details, but apparently an evil wizard awakened it. That wizard was what made Krillin act the way he did."

"Wait, so do you know where Krillin is now?" asked Roshi.

Tien nodded. "He's currently resting on the lookout. While he was unconscious, the wizard's spell wore off. Majin Buu killed him, now he's fighting Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta."

"Wait, but where are Trunks and Goten?" asked Chichi.

Tien shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't know, we also don't know where Gohan is." _Sorry I have to lie to you guys, but I don't think you're all quite ready to know about him and that android._

"So what do we do now?" asked Yamcha.

Tien shook his head. "There's nothing we can do at the moment. We'll just have to stay safe. Goku's got enough on his hands without having to worry about us."

"The snacks are ready," said Chaotzu as he brought in the snacks he had made.

* * *

Sweat ran down Gohan's forehead as he put down the Z-sword. His muscles were aching after hours of intense training.

He went to the bathroom where Eighteen was waiting for him. She had already taken off her clothes and was waiting patiently in the bathtub.

"My body feels sore," said Gohan. Striping his clothes off he climbed in the bathtub. As he sat down he felt Eighteen's hands massaging his back.

"You're so tense dear," said Eighteen in a sexy voice. "Just lean back and let me take your pain away."

Gohan sighed happily as he felt Eighteen's soft hands massaging his shoulders. "This feels so good…maybe when you're done I'll return the favor. You must be pretty sore too."

Eighteen giggled. "I sure am, and I'll hold you to that offer. So you better not get cheap."

Gohan chuckled. "Believe me, it'll be my pleasure."

Some time later they were making out on top of one of the beds. They found their way under the covers and continued their intimate dance.

* * *

Vegeta went flying into the ground. Majin Buu had slowly gained the upper hand as he unleashed more of his power.

"Are you going to accept help now Vegeta?" asked Goku.

Vegeta struggled to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Fine Kakarot!"

Goku became excited and dashed forward, his aura flaring in the process.

"Huh?" Buu looked away from Vegeta to see Goku's boot make contact with his face.

Goku looked at the state Vegeta was in. "You're injured Vegeta. He really beat the tar out of you."

"What're you saying Kakarot? That I can't go on? That's bull! I can continue!"

Piccolo landed next to Goku. "He appears to be driven by his stomach. His attacks have all been based on his desire to eat. The only exception was when the Demon King insulted him, then he was just angry."

Goku nodded. "So basically he's just a twisted evil version of me."

"That's one way of putting it."

Buu started skipping over back to them. "Buu eat all of you up!"

Goku's expression became serious. "Stand back Piccolo. His power is beyond the second level. I'll have to go a step further to stand a chance."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "A step further…wait! Was that what you used to stop Vegeta when he was under Babidi's control? Was that why your power spiked?"

Goku nodded. "Now stand back, both of you."

Vegeta grunted. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Joining Piccolo a few feet away he looked on as Goku powered up.

The Earth shook as Goku's power surged. The lightning in his aura became wild and his hair started to grow. His eyebrows faded as their ridges became more pronounced.

"So this is the third level of super saiyan," said Piccolo. "It's amazing."

Goku's expression turned fierce as he eyed Buu. "Are you ready?"

Buu stared for a moment before laughing. "Buu not scared, big hair make you big funny."

Goku phased in front of Buu and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He then kicked Buu, causing him to lift off. However, Goku didn't let his opponent escape. Grabbing him by the tentacle, Goku started punching Buu's head. He then swung Buu around several times before finally letting him fly.

When Buu stood back up, his body was covered in craters. Sucking in air, he popped the craters out so his skin looked as smooth as ever.

_This isn't good; he's back and without a scratch. _ Goku felt the strain on his body. _Darn it! I didn't practice in this form long enough. I'm already feeling the fatigue._

"Buu eat you up!" Buu sucked in, then blew out a powerful breath of energy. The blast knocked Goku onto his back. Jumping into the air. Buu landed, butt down, on Goku. He then proceeded to pummel Goku's head with his fists.

Goku blew Buu off with an explosive wave. He then got to his feet. Buu also sat up as if nothing had happened. His eyes opened to reveal his evil stare.

Goku cupped his hands. "Kamehame!" He then used instant transmission to appear behind Buu. "Ha!"

Buu let out a scream as his body was mostly vaporized.

Goku smiled before fainting. Falling face down, he reverted to his normal form. Buu's body was blown to bits.

Piccolo smiled as he walked up to Goku. "You did it again Goku." Picking him up. Piccolo got ready to fly to the lookout.

Vegeta chucked. "You don't fail to disappoint Kakarot. You are truly my ultimate rival." _Mark my words Kakarot! I will surpass you some day!_

Sensing Buu's power, as they were about to leave, they turned back with wide eyes to see Buu's pieces reforming.

They watched with wide eyes as the pieces started coming together.

"No!" Piccolo extended his free hand and started blasting the tiny pieces, but his attacks had no effect.

Even Vegeta felt a slight twinge of fear. _What is he, immortal?_

"We've got to get out of here and heal. There's no point if we die here," said Piccolo.

Shin appeared. "Come on. I'll take you to the lookout." They both grabbed hold of Shin and he teleported them to the top of the lookout.

Dende was ready when they got there. He placed his hands over Goku and started healing.

"He's lost so much energy," said Dende. "This'll take a while."

Vegeta then turned to see Seventeen standing in the corner.

Seventeen felt fear when he saw Vegeta staring at him, but it quickly vanished when Vegeta simply dismissed him.

"So android, where's Gohan. He left with the supreme Kai to do something. What happened to him?"

"He's training in the hyperbolic time chamber," said Seventeen.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that place?"

Seventeen shrugged. "Gohan told me."

"I see…I'm not even going to ask why he's been telling you our secrets."

Remembering how Eighteen had comforted Gohan, Piccolo approached Seventeen with another question. "So where's your sister?"

The lie easily rolled off Seventeen's lips. "She's somewhere. She wasn't here when I woke up here."

"I see. I suppose she'd be at her house or something…" Piccolo then went made his way toward the time chamber. "I'll wait for Gohan to come out."

Mr. Popo came running outside a few seconds later. "Everyone, Krillin's waking up."

* * *

I know the scene between Gohan and Eighteen was a bit short, but I'm not good and have no interest in writing lemons. I'd rather write the first few minutes, then write the aftermath.

If you're reading this, please got to my profile and vote on my pole.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: for those of you who read chapter 36 earlier, and wondered why it was exactly like the previous chapter, it was a mistake. I meant to replace the content of chapter 35 and was too out of it to notice that posted it as a new chapter, anyway, this is the real chapter 36, though I doubt 37 will come as quickly.

* * *

Bulma flew to Capsule Corp in her plane. As she flew through the clouds, her GPS indicated that she was above West City. She slowly started her descent and quickly found a landing spot in Capsule Corp's front yard.

Getting out of the plane, she capsulized it and proceeded inside. Upon entering she heard Trunks' voice in the kitchen.

"Trunks?" She ran into the kitchen and her heart seemed to stop for a moment as she took in what she saw.

There were Trunks and Goten sitting in chairs at the table. They had been listening intently to the lavender haired man until she had walked in. Now all eyes were on her.

"Hey mom," said Trunks excitedly. "This guy is me from the future…well from another future he said he came here before to fight in the Cell Games. Isn't that cool."

Mira Trunks (I'll call him Mirai) simply turned to her and smiled. "Hey mom."

"T-Trunks…you're back?"

Mirai nodded. "Why don't you sit down mom? I was just about to tell these two why I came back."

Bulma was still a little dazed, but complied and took a seat at the table.

"So, I guess I'll start with what happened in my time. You see; there was this wizard named Babidi trying to revive a monster named Buu. After the androids were gone and the Earth's population recovered he decided to come to Earth an try to gather energy for the absorption."

"The same thing happened here Trunks," said Bulma. "Tien told us about this Majin Buu."

Mirai nodded. "That'll save me some explanation time. Anyway, I was able to help the supreme Kai defeat Dabura, Babidi's right hand man and prevent the hatching. My timeline is safe now, but I became worried about this timeline. Since dad was still alive, I was afraid that he would allow Buu to hatch in order to have a challenging battle, just like he did with Cell."

Bulma nodded. "I can't blame you. He allowed Cell to become complete in order to test his own limits, though you're a bit late to stop Buu's hatching."

Mirai's eyes widened. "He's been awakened?"

"Yes, and apparently Goku and your father are fighting him."

Mirai raised an eyebrow. "What is Goku doing on Earth? Did you revive him with the Namekian dragonballs?"

Bulma nodded. "He asked us to revive him so that he could help us fight Majin Buu. He also wanted to help Chichi raise their second child, Goten."

Trunks smiled. "Well that's good…at least we still have a fighting chance."

Bulma got up with a smile. "I'll call everyone over so they can come meet you Trunks," she said to Mirai.

"Wait a minute mom, could you tell me where Gohan is?"

A sad expression crossed Bulma's face. "We don't know Trunks. I think Goten should fill you in."

Mirai turned to Goten. "So what happened to your big brother Goten?"

Goten looked down at the table. "He became angry at mom for forcing him to study and ran away from home." A concerned expression crossed Mirai's face.

"Wait Goten," said Trunks. "Earlier, you told me about seeing him naked with a some blond girl when you walked into his room one night."

Goten thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Maybe he's with her."

Mirai and Bulma looked at the two kids with shocked expressions.

"My god, Chichi forgot to mention that part," said Bulma.

"Wait…so Gohan was naked in his room with a blond girl?" asked Mirai skeptically. "That doesn't really sound like something Gohan would do. I figure he would introduce her first."

"Yeah, that does seem weird," said Goten. "I think they were playing some kind of naked number game."

Everyone else in the room fell down anime style,

"A naked number game?" asked Mirai.

* * *

"Come on Gohan, you can do it…just a few more."

Eighteen and Gohan had been doing pushups. With her infinite energy, Eighteen was able to keep up a steady pace. Gohan on the other hand struggled since he had the Z-sword on his back the whole time.

"Almost there Gohan," encouraged Eighteen as they continued to do pushups. "Just a few more…" They continued for a few seconds more. "Good, you've done it."

Gohan collapsed on the ground and rolled onto his back so that the Z sword wouldn't crush him.

"Hey Eighteen, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Eighteen bent down and untied the rope that held the z sword to his back.

Gohan grunted as he stood up, removed his shirt and walked over to the bed before collapsing. "This reminds me of the time when we were secretly training."

Eighteen raised an eyebrow. "You mean when you were first starting to regain your skills?"

"Yeah. I had reduced my power so I'd be on par with you, but my skills hadn't developed enough so I really expended too much energy."

Eighteen smiled fondly. "When you tired yourself out, we had to cut our training short…not that I complained though."

Flashback:

_Gohan collapsed on the ground. He was exhausted. "Oh man…guess I really need to learn to manage my energy." _

_Eighteen smiled down at him. "Don't worry Gohan. I'm sure you'll get it back eventually. In the mean time." She sat next to him and pulled him up so that his head was in her lap. "We've still got a few hours before your mom expects you back. Why don't we just stop so you can recover your energy?" _

"_Thanks Eighteen," said Gohan. "I appreciate it." _

_As he said those words, Gohan stared up into Eighteen's eyes. He sensed something from her, but he didn't know what it was. I brought warmth to his heart though, and that was all he needed right now._

End

Gohan smiled at her. _I guess that was when I started to realize just how special she was to me._

Eighteen noticed Gohan staring at her and a mischievous glint appeared in her eye. "Why are you staring Gohan? Do you want something?" she asked suggestively.

Gohan blushed. "Oh…I was just remembering those times when we were training secretly."

Eighteen giggled. "I can't believe I can still make you blush. You look so cute when you're blushing."

Gohan turned an even brighter shade of red. "Um…I'm flattered that you…think so…and I think you're cute when…actually you're always cute."

Eighteen sat down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "And I think you're always so sexy," she purred. She lowered herself onto him and started kissing her way up his bare chest.

* * *

"Hey Trunks," its been a while," said Yamcha as he and the others greeted Mirai at Capsule Corp.

Mirai proceeded to shake hands with everyone. When they were all well acquainted, Tien told Mirai about what had happened with Krillin and Vegeta, though he conveniently left out Gohan and the androids.

"So Krillin is currently resting unconscious in the lookout?"

"Yes," replied Tien. "Babidi is dead, so he's no longer under the influence of his spell."

"So what did Krillin do when he was influenced by Babidi's magic?' asked Mirai.

Chichi spoke up. "He went ballistic. He nearly killed someone at the world martial arts tournament and they he went to attack Tien to prove that he was the best human or something."

"I see…sounds pretty bad."

Then, everyone in the room who could sense energy tensed up.

* * *

A random city of Earth was under siege. The inhabitants ran for their lives.

The fat creature chuckled. "Buu make boom!" It continued to laugh as it blasted building after building.

"Hercule, please save us!" cried the people as they ran about.

Buu then felt a rumbling in his stomach. "Buu hungry. Buu eat all of you up!" Extending his head tentacle, Buu engulfed the entire city's population in a pink tentacle beam.

The people screamed in horror as they were turned into cakes.

Buu sucked them all in and chewed them all up. After swallowing them, he proceeded to laugh. Grumbling, his stomach told him that he still wanted more to eat. Buu flew off in search of the next city.

* * *

Krillin's eyes slowly opened. _What the…what happened? _Looking around the room, Krillin saw Shin, Seventeen and Vegeta.

He became somewhat nervous. "I…um…"

"No need to explain Krillin," said Shin. I doubt you remember much do you."

Krillin shook his head. "The last thing I remember is…seeing Gohan making out with Eighteen, and I…I don't remember anything after that…though I have a feeling that I've done something terrible."

Shin wasn't surprised, but Vegeta's gaze immediately shot to Seventeen. His trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"She's in there with him isn't she?"

Seventeen glared at Vegeta in an attempt to get him to cut it out, but it was too late and Krillin caught on.

"You're talking about Gohan and Eighteen right?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Go ahead android, tell us what's going on."

Seventeen shrugged. "Fine…since the cat's out of the bag, but please do not tell anyone else…not even Piccolo. If Gohan or Eighteen want someone else to know, they'd tell those people themselves."

"Fine by me," said Vegeta.

"Sure," said Krillin. "So what did Vegeta mean by her being in there with Gohan."

"They are training in the hyperbolic time chamber," replied Seventeen. "Gohan is training to defeat Majin Buu, and yes, there is a romance between them."

"I'll bet they're doing more than just training in there." Vegeta started laughing.

Krillin sighed and looked at his bed covers.

Noticing Krillin's change in mood, Shin ushered Seventeen and Vegeta out of the room before turning to speak to him.

"Krillin, I know that you're confused about what happened to you. Just be calm. I will make everything clear for you."

Krillin nodded and listened as Shin told him about the events that had recently occurred.

* * *

"They're growing stronger," said Gohan as he patted the bulge in Eighteen's belly.

"How long do you think it'll take/" asked Eighteen. I don't want to hinder you for too long."

"I've already reached a new level," said Gohan. "I guess I could make the final leg of this training on my own." Gohan patted her back. "All I need is your support. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Eighteen smiled. "Thank you hon."

"Oh and, mom only carried me and Goten for about six months. Same as with Bulma for Trunks. I guess saiyan babies just develop faster so they can fight earlier."

"We have ten months left so that mean these three will be out by the time we leave."

"They'll probably know how to walk by then as well," said Gohan. "I guess that's just another characteristic of saiyan children. It took me less than six months to learn how to walk and dad was already expected to destroy an entire planet a few days after he was born."

"The other's will be really surprised when we come out," giggled Eighteen.

Gohan planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to train a little while longer. Just rest for a while okay."

Eighteen nodded.

Gohan picked up the z-sword and powered up to super saiyan 2. Then he began making crazy sword combinations

Eighteen smiled tenderly as she watched him. _That's my shining knight. I couldn't even lift that thing and he's swinging it around as if it's as light as a feather. _

She reclined in the bed and rubbed her swollen belly before falling asleep.

* * *

I know twist at the end might not be entirely shocking, but I already have the scene with Gohan and Eighteen exiting the chamber in mind. It'll be funny. Anyway, as you've probably guessed, Krillin won't be much of an obstacle or problem for this relationship anymore, though you can probably guess who will be.

If you haven't already done so, and are reading this, can you please vote on my pole(This pole is different from the other one I had up before). Once again, any information you need can be found on my profile and you can message me if you have further questions.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Dende staring down at him with a concerned look.

"You're awake Goku. That's good. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to restore your energy."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Dende, but I'm fine now. You should probably rest it must've taken quite awhile for me to wake up."

Dende nodded. "Yeah, thank you Goku. Oh, and Krillin's awake now so if you want you can talk to him."

Goku became somewhat serious. "I should probably ask what's going on…though I thought he was beyond getting corrupt. Why would Babidi go after him?"

"I'm sure he can answer that question for you Goku. Supreme Kai is talking to him right now."

Goku nodded before standing up. "Thanks Dende. You've done a good job as guardian of Earth."

Walking into the palace of the lookout, Goku saw Vegeta and Seventeen leaning against the wall. They were outside of the room Krillin was in.

"So you're up Kakarot."

Goku nodded. "Yeah…so Krillin's in there/'

They both nodded.

"He's not ready to see anyone yet though," said Seventeen. "The Kai said that he would speak to him first to get things sorted out or something."

Goku then looked from left to right. "I can sense Piccolo, but wasn't android eighteen also supposed to be around here? I thought she was here in case Krillin woke up and attacked again."

Vegeta's expression contorted into a smile while Seventeen's became slightly nervous,

Goku looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong guys? Did something bad happen?"

"Um…well she went out, to do…girl things…after we came back."

"Okay…but why are both of you acting so…weird when I mentioned her?"

Vegeta chuckled. "You'll figure it out eventually."

"Huh? Well I'm going to talk to Piccolo." Goku walked deeper into the palace until he arrived at the entrance to the time chamber.

Piccolo stood there with his arms crossed, patiently waiting until Gohan emerged. Opening his eyes, he acknowledged Goku with a nod.

"So how are you Goku…that super saiyan 3 really burnt up your energy?"

"I'm alright now," said Goku, "but when I woke up, I sensed Majin Buu's energy again. I don't see how he could've survived…I blew him to bits."

"He has an amazing ability to regenerate. He can do it from tiny fragments…the only way to stop him is to engulf him in a huge blast, like Gohan did with Cell."

"Speaking of Gohan, I wonder how he's doing. Supreme Kai has a lot of faith in his ability to defeat Majin Buu."

"Yes, and I also have faith in him. He still had a lot of potential for growth after the Cell Games, and now he won't be goofing off like last time."

Goku nodded, before a mischievous grin adorned his face.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge. "Something on your mind Goku?"

"Since you and Gohan can communicate telepathically…could you…eavesdrop on what he's up to?"

"I can't get details without him knowing, but I can sort of…listen in and get a vague idea of how strong he is and what he doing."

Piccolo closed his eyes and listened.

"_Four thousand nine hundred and ninety eight! For thousand nine hundred and ninety nine! Five thousand! There…that does it for push ups." _

_Crying sounds. _

"_Well they certainly have big appetites don't they?" _

_Muffled feminine voice. _

…

"Piccolo? Is something wrong?"

"He's not alone in there," said Piccolo. "I don't know who, but someone else is in there…and I think there are some…"

"Some what?"

"Babies Goku. There're babies in there."

It only took a few seconds for it to register. "What! Babies?" Goku's jaw dropped and his eyes seemed to bulge out.

"That's right…he is training and his power has already surpassed yours from what I can tell…but well…I don't think that's all he's been doing."

Goku cupped his chin. "Babies…why would Gohan have babies?" _Could this have something to do with why he left home? Did he just want to raise a family of his own? I suppose it would be a good time to start…I started my family at about this age too. _

"Goku, I sense three power levels approaching. Tien, Chaotzu…and…Mirai?"

"Why are you so surprised about Mirai?" asked Goku.

"Goku! It's the one from the future. I just know it. There's now way our Mirai could be that strong."

Goku's eyes widened. "Well let's go meet him outside. Come on!" Goku and Piccolo made their way outside, but stopped when they were just outside Krillin's room.

Goku turned to Vegeta. "I'm sure you've felt his energy by now."

Vegeta smiled. "Yes…never thought I'd see him again, but this could mean trouble for the android." Vegeta turned to Seventeen. "I suggest you hide. He doesn't like…your kind."

"He must be the guy from the future. Gohan told me about him."

"That's right," said Piccolo. "There's no telling how he'll react to seeing you here."

Seventeen nodded. "Right…but where?"

"I'll take you to the pendulum room," said Piccolo. "Mirai wouldn't have any reason to go there."

* * *

"I'm so excited," said Mirai. "I can't wait to see my dad, Gohan and Goku. I wonder how strong Gohan'll be once he comes out."

Tien and Chaotzu exchanged nervous glances.

"So where did you say Gohan was?" asked Mirai nonchalantly.

"He's currently training in the hyperbolic time chamber," replied Chaotzu.

"Wow…I'll bet he's really strong now."

"Yeah…and I sensed Goku and Vegeta's power levels rise really high too," said Tien. "I'll bet they've all grown really strong in these past few years," said Chaotzu.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to that android 18?"

Tien and Chaotzu tensed up. They did not like where this was going.

"I mean, I know Buu is our main priority, but I think it's a bit dangerous to let her run around on this planet without us knowing what she's up to."

Tien replied. "We…we don't know. You remember that Krillin had a crush on her right?"

Mirai nodded. "Yeah, and it was one of the weirdest things I had ever heard. I really hope he's gotten over it by now."

"I'm sure he has," replied Tien.

Soon, the lookout came into view.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Dende waited outside as Mirai, Chaotzu and Tien came ever closer.

Within a few seconds, they all appeared above the lookout.

"Hey Mirai, it's been a while hasn't it," said Goku as he waved to them.

Piccolo contacted Tien and Chaotzu mentally.

"_I've moved Seventeen to the pendulum room. Having him come into contact with Mirai could bring problems." _

"_I see," said Tien. "And what about Krillin?" _

"_He's woken up," replied Piccolo. _

"_What happened?" asked Chaotzu in a worried tone. _

"_He barely had any memory of what he did while possessed. Supreme Kai is talking to him right now and Goku said he wants to see him next. Whatever the two of you do, do not mention the androids. We can't let Mirai know about them yet."_

After breaking the mental link, Piccolo went over to talk to Mirai.

"So Mirai, what brings you to our timeline?"

"Actually, I originally wanted to make sure that my father didn't do something like help Babidi free Majin Buu."

"Hmph, you came all the way here to make sure I didn't screw up? A bit late aren't you," said Vegeta as his signature smirk appeared.

"Yeah…well since Majin Buu is free, I thought I'd stay and help out."

"What happened with Buu in your timeline," asked Goku. "He must've appeared in your world for you to know about him."

"Actually, I was able to help the supreme Kai stop Buu's release by defeating Dabura and Babidi."

"I see, how interesting." They all turned around and saw Shin as he walked outside. "Goku, Krillin is ready for you to see him."

Goku nodded with a serious face before turning back to Mirai with a smile. "I'll catch up with you later Mirai. For now, I'll need to talk to Krillin."

"Alright Goku, I'll see you later then."

Goku walked into the palace, anxious to see how his best friend was.

* * *

"You think you can manage them all?" asked Gohan in a soft, but concerned tone as he watched Eighteen breastfeeding two of the infants while the third sat waiting in Gohan's arms.

"I'll be fine," said Eighteen. "Like you said, these three won't need my milk for very long, and with my infinite energy, I can make sure I have enough milk for all of them."

Gohan smiled before nuzzling the infant in his arms. The child giggled as its tail wrapped around Gohan's arm.

"You know, I just felt the strangest thing a short while ago."

"What was it?" asked Eighteen.

"It felt like…like Piccolo was opening the mental link between us…though it wasn't to communicate."

"He probably just wants to make sure you're not slacking off in here."

"That does sound like something he would do," replied Gohan with a light chuckle.

Eighteen put the two infants down, and received the third from Gohan.

* * *

Goku entered the room and saw Krillin sitting on the bed. He noted that the Majin symbol was missing.

"Hey Krillin. I'm glad that you've recovered from Babidi's spell."

Krillin looked up and smiled at his childhood friend. "Thank you Goku…I'm sorry that I worried everyone…"

"Don't worry Krillin, I'm okay now, but I'm not so sure about Chichi." They both chuckled nervously. "So, I was wondering how…why Babidi went after you."

"I guess its…because I was upset about constantly being rejected by women."

Goku sat down next to Krillin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Krillin…I'm sure you'll find someone…eventually."

"Thanks Goku…but to be honest I'm not sure that I ever really wanted a women…at least not because I needed one."

Goku gave him a confused look. "Then why even bother trying?"

"I…I guess it's because…I've always looked up to you…and when you got married, I guess I just felt I had to follow your example…before then I always thought I'd live and die single and enjoy life without any need for a woman."

"I'm…flattered that you'd think that, but I'm glad you've finally decided on your own path Krillin. I'm proud of you. And maybe some day, you'll finally end up with that one special person…I mean you never really know."

"Um Goku…There's something else you should know." Krillin looked worried about what would happen next.

"What's wrong Krillin?" asked Goku, noting how apprehensive Krillin was.

"When I was…possessed. I attacked Gohan…with a destructo disk."

Goku gasped. "Was he hurt?"

Krillin shook his head. "Luckily he was so strong that the disk shattered on impact…but I feel terrible for doing it."

Goku patted Krillin's shoulder. "I forgive you Krillin and I'm sure Gohan does to. He was probably more worried about you than angry at you."

"Yeah…but I'm still going to apologize for what I did."

Goku nodded. "Yeah. I just can't wait until he comes out. I wonder how powerful he'll be."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a city on Earth.

The people screamed in horror as they were telekinetically lifted into the air.

"Buu want cake!" The pink beam from Buu's tentacle engulfed the people, turning them all into slices of cake.

Sucking them in with his mouth, Buu's cheeks bulged as he chewed for about a minute. After swallowing, he rubbed his belly. "Buu want more, Buu still hungry!"

* * *

I'm started a new Gohan/18 story called 'May I Use You'. It's rated M and it won't be update until I finish 'The Ultimate Threat', but it might be worth checking out.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

At Capsule Corp, the people who had greeted Mirai were watching the news. They had their eyes glued to the TV.

"_The devastation is spreading like a plague. It seems that nothing can stand up to the new pink creature that is terrorizing our world." _

_The camera rotated to show the destruction in aftermath of one of Buu's attacks. It then came full circle and showed the reporter's face again. _

"_The creature appears to refer to itself as Buu and seems to be fueled by its stomach. Eyewitness reports state that the creature turned the city's inhabitants into candy before gobbling them up." _

"This is just awful," said Bulma.

"Don't worry Bulma," said Chichi. "I'm sure my Goku will take that thing down."

"But why hasn't he?" asked Yamcha. It was an innocent question, but it resulted in a ten minute lecture about how Goku was simply training to surpass it.

"I know my dad can beat it," said Goten.

"If he can't, then I'm sure my dad will," replied Trunks. "I'll bet that fat blob won't stand a chance against our dads. I'll bet even we could handle it, right Goten?"

"Uh-huh." Goten nodded as a smile came to his face. "We'll teach the Buu monster a lesson." He pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically.

As if on cue, an explosion rang out. The ground shook and everyone braced themselves until the tremor stopped.

Yamcha's eyes widened in realization "Oh no! He's here you guys! Majin Buu is attacking here!"

Trunks and Goten turned super saiyan and were about to leave. However, their mothers barred the exit.

"Please don't go out there you two," said Bulma.

"We won't be able to bear losing either one of you," said Chichi.

"But mom, we cant just hide here and let the Buu monster hurt people," said Goten.

"Dad would be out there fighting," said Trunks.

"Just stop," said Roshi. "I know you two want to fight, and believe me, so do I. I'd be out there if I was strong enough, but I'm not. Let's just focus on staying alive. I'm sure Goku would do something. My point is; getting ourselves killed out there won't do anyone any good."

Goten and Trunks directed their gazes to the ground as they reverted to their normal forms.

* * *

On the lookout, everyone could sense what was happening in West City.

"Oh no! Mom and the others are down there!" Mirai powered up to his super saiyan form. "Maybe we can't beat Buu yet, but we might be able to stop our friends from being eaten."

Vegeta nodded and powered up to his super saiyan form. "Alright boy, let's go."

"Wait for me," said Goku. "I'm coming too. We'll be stronger together."

"Alright then. Let's go." Mirai was about to fly off the lookout.

"Hold on Trunks!"

Mirai turned around and gave Goku a confused look. "What is it Goku?"

"Let's conserve energy. We can get there faster with instant transmission."

"Oh, right." Mirai and Vegeta each placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. The next minute, they were in a ruined city.

They spread out a few feet to scout the area. Their location was other side of West City opposite of Capsule Corp.

Bad memories of the androids flooded Mirai's mind. "No…No! We have to stop him!" He powered up further and bolts of lightning appeared in his aura. His hair became slightly longer and spikier.

"Wow Trunks, you've advanced to super saiyan 2," said Goku in an impressed tone.

"I suppose three super saiyan twos might be enough to hold Buu off," said Vegeta. "However, I didn't stand a chance on my own. This Buu, he's strong, but he's not a very skilled fighter. That's why I thought I was winning at first, but he eventually turned the tables."

"We'll have to be on our guard then," said Goku, as he and Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2 as well.

Running through the streets, they headed towards the source of Buu's power.

"He's at the heart of the city," said Goku.

"That means he isn't at Capsule Corp. yet," replied Vegeta. "I can't sense Bulma or Trunks. That creature's power is overshadowing everything around it."

Another big explosion rang out and they could see one of the taller buildings collapse. They arrived just in time to see Buu turn some hapless citizens into candy.

"Oh no!" said Mirai as he watched Buu suck the candies into his mouth and swallow them. _So this is Buu? I've never seen him before…he's terrible!_

Goku stepped forward to get Buu's attention. "Stop it Buu! You're fight is with us now!"

Buu's head turned ninety degrees to look at them. "It's the strong guys. Buu eat you up next."

"We'll see about that," replied Vegeta as he, Trunks and Goku rushed forward.

* * *

Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Chaotzu, Dende, and Shin stood at the edge of the lookout.

"I'll bet that Buu guy doesn't stand a chance," said Krillin optimistically. "I don't think he can handle three super saiyan 2s."

Shin shook his head. "You have no idea how powerful he is Krillin. I'm afraid even all three of them can't defeat Buu."

"Majin Buu's power has increased exponentially since he hatched," said Piccolo. "He's much stronger than when he initially fought Goku."

"It's frustrating," said Tien. "They're risking their lives down there and we can't do anything to help."

"Maybe we can got and make sure everyone at Capsule Corp. is safe," replied Piccolo.

"That won't be necessary," said Shin. "They've already started evacuating. I believe they're headed to what you call Kame House. They would be safer there."

Piccolo nodded. "How long until Gohan comes out?"

"He should be out soon," replied Dende. "I just hope his power has increased enough. He'll need to be stronger than Goku, Vegeta and Trunks combined to beat Buu."

* * *

Vegeta's fist sank deep into Buu's belly. Buu chuckled and opened his eye slits as he started pulling in the trapped prince.

"Father!" Mirai threw a ki blast that exploded on Buu's head. It diverted the monster's attention long enough for Vegeta to remove his arm and leap back to safety.

"Stand back everyone! Kamehameha!" Goku's blast collided with Buu's belly. However, the pudgy pink belly stopped the beam in its tracks.

Buu chuckled. "Buu!" Clapping his hands around the beam, Buu destroyed the Kamehameha wave.

"Final Flash!"

"Finish Buster!"

Both blasts made contact and exploded. However, when the smoke cleared, Buu was revealed to be unharmed. Instead he was jumping around and clapping.

Chuckling to himself, Buu revealed his eyes with an evil smile. "Now Buu turn."

Strong gusts of wind started blowing as Buu gathered energy. His once pink body took on a more reddish color.

"What's he doing?" asked Mirai.

"He's focusing his energy for something," replied Goku. "But what?"

"Spread out," said Vegeta. "Then he won't be able to get all of us."

Buu chuckled maniacally as his power continued to rise. "Big power," he said in an uncharacteristically deep voice.

The three super saiyans had their arms crossed as the braced themselves for an attack.

"Buu!" Thrusting out his arms, Buu released a wave of reddish-pink energy in all directions.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Eighteen.

"I am," replied Gohan.

"We still have two months left."

"I know, but I know I can do this now." Picking up the z sword, Gohan got ready to leave.

"Come on kids," said Eighteen. The three children rushed to the doorway in anticipation of what awaited them outside.

* * *

"Everyone, Gohan's come out of the chamber," called Mr. Popo.

They all swiftly made their way to the time chamber. All of them were anxious to see how strong he had become. Piccolo was especially anxious to know why there were babies in there with him.

They arrived just as the door creaked open. Three small heads peeked out from the sides. One was a boy with black hair like Seventeen's. The other two were girls. One had blonde hair and green eyes. The other had silverfish hair and blue eyes like her brother.

The three children eyed the stunned group for less then a second before making their move.

The boy locked onto Krillin and sank his small teeth into Krillin's bald head. Krillin screamed more from shock than pain and tried to coax to kid off his head.

The blonde girl tackled Chaotzu and started pushing and pulling at him as if he were a doll.

The last one climbed onto Dende's head and started pulling at his antennae.

Just as they were beginning to turn their attention to Mr. Popo, they heard a whistle. Recognizing it, they dropped what they were doing and ran back towards the door where their mother was waiting.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the kids huddled in front of Eighteen.

Smiling, Eighteen patted each of them on the head. "Behave kids."

Piccolo was speechless. _That…explains a lot…but it leaves so many more questions. I just hope Gohan wasn't goofing off in there._

Shin's eyes were wide. _I knew there was something between them…but this?_

However, everyone's attention quickly shifted from Eighteen and the kids to the man standing behind them.

"Hi," said Gohan as he stood behind his family. He was wearing a shirt and pant that resembled Piccolo's. His hair looked exactly like it had when he was a kid, only it was scaled up for his adult body. His hair had grown out and was now halfway down his back. The z sword was slung over his shoulder as if it were as light as a feather.

The three kids, who had been quiet at this point, now climbed onto Gohan's free shoulder and hair.

"It's great to be out," said Gohan as he walked towards the group of speechless spectators.

Shin was the first to speak. "I see you're power has increased Gohan. When you went inside the z sword was far too challenging for you to lift so easily."

Gohan nodded. "I've reached a new level. I'm ready to take on Buu."

"Are you sure," asked Tien in a surprised voice.

Gohan nodded. "I'll be fine, but first, these three will have to get off me." The three children looked like tiny monkeys as they clung to Gohan's body. "Why don't you go to mommy kids?"

Jumping off they all ran back to Eighteen.

"Are those your kids?" asked Piccolo.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Um…yeah."

Piccolo smiled. "We can talk about it later."

"Um Gohan?"

Turning around, Gohan saw Krillin looking up at him with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry Krillin, I understand. It was Babidi who made you act that way."

"Thank you Gohan." Scratching his bald head, Krillin gave Gohan a toothy grin. "I guess you'd better get down there and save the world."

"I will. Wish me luck." Giving them a thumbs up, Gohan phased out of sight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the scene where the babies came out of the chamber. I had been running it through my head for quite some time. Anyway, to explain why they were able to walk, they are partly saiyan and would develop faster than human babys, though they can;t talk at this point.

Also, I hope I did a good job of portraying Fat Buu as evil. He never really seemed to fit the part for me, so I hope I've done a good job with that.

I've also started another Gohan/Android 18 story called 'May I Use you'. It's rated M, but anyone who liked this story might enjoy that one as well. I've currently put out the first two chapters.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Arriving at the battlefield, Gohan closed his eyes and scanned for any signs of life. He knew where Buu was, but he had to make sure that his father, Vegeta, and Mirai were ok.

_There they are…they're still alive, but they cant last much longer._ Making his way towards them, Gohan was shocked by the size of the enormous crater he saw. _Looks like this Buu's really dangerous. I'll have to eliminate him quickly. _

There were four figures at the center of the crater. He could easily figure out who each one was. The large pink figure, Buu, was jumping around and doing some sort of dance. The three other figures seemed to be standing properly, but their shredded clothing revealed the extent of their injuries, they had reverted to their base forms.

Gohan contacted Piccolo. _"I've arrived at the battlefield, and I'm going to send Father, Trunks and Vegeta back up to the lookout." _

"_Alright. I'll tell Eighteen, and the three children to hide with Seventeen in the pendulum room." _

With everything set up, Gohan decided to make his entrance. Buu's tentacle glowed an ominous pink color. However, the glow disappeared when he noticed the new arrival.

Goku blinked twice when he saw the long black hair blowing in the wind. "Who are you?"

Turning around, Gohan smiled at the three of them. "I've finished my training. I'm ready to fight Buu now."

"Gohan, it's you!" Immediately recognizing Gohan and Mirai rushed over to him. Goku and Vegeta followed at a slower pace.

"Hey Trunks it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I've been great…except for right now. So how'd the training go, do you really think you can beat Buu?"

"I know I can."

"Impossible!" Everyone turned to Vegeta. "Buu was able to defeat me, your father, and Trunks! How could you possibly stand a chance against him?"

"Trust me, I can do it. I've reached an entirely new level of power, and I have this." Gohan tapped the Z-Sword.

Goku smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you Gohan, and I know you're the one who's going to beat Majin Buu."

"I also believe in you," added Mirai.

Vegeta clenched his fists and glared at Gohan. _No…not again…why does he keep surpassing me?_

"All right dad," said Gohan. "Why don't you get yourself, Vegeta, and Trunks back to the lookout so Dende can heal all of you?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Alright then, come on guys."

Mirai put a hand on Goku's shoulder. He then turned to look at Vegeta. Growling angrily, Vegeta spat before doing the same.

"Good luck Gohan," said Goku as he used instant transmission to get back to the lookout.

"Hey! Why strong guys leave? Buu want eat them!"

Gohan turned to Buu with a serious expression. "Sorry Buu, but you'll be fighting me now?"

"Huh? You strong too?" After a few moments, Buu opened his eye slits to reveal his evil eyes. "Buu eat you up then Buu eat up other strong guys."

Gohan twirled the Z Sword in his hand before thrusting it into the ground so it stood up. "Sorry Buu, but your reign of terror ends here."

Stepping away from the sword, Gohan clenched his fists and started powering up. However, his power wasn't damaging to the environment, it only manifested itself as a bright gold flame aura with lightning. Then his hair turned gold and grew until it reached slightly below his waist. His eyebrows disappeared and were replaced with pronounced ridges, yet unlike Goku, his power didn't cause the Earth to shake, though it had a profound impact on those who could sense it.

* * *

"Whoa!' said Yamcha as he and the other exited the plane at Kame house. "That's one huge power. I'd say it's even bigger than Buu's"

"Who is it?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know," replied Trunks. "Do you recognize it Goten?"

"I…I don't know. I think I do…but then it feels different…oh I don't know."

"It's probably Goku," said Chichi optimistically. "I bet he's ready to beat Buu."

Stroking his beard, Master went into deep thought. _You're wrong Chichi, I'd recognize Goku any day, but this is not Goku. It feels like someone I know, but whoever it is, he or she's change a lot. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I've definitely felt that energy before.

* * *

_

Everyone on the lookout who could sense energy was stunned.

"That's Gohan," said Mirai. "He's far stronger than when he fought Cell."

Closing his eyes, Goku smiled. "He's done it…he's actually done it?"

"Done what?" asked Vegeta.

"He's ascended to super saiyan 3?"

Everyone on the lookout gasped.

"Are you sure?" asked Tien.

Closing his eyes, Piccolo smiled. "Yes, I can definitely see it. There's no mistake, it is a super saiyan 3."

Vegeta was humbled. _This is insane! How on Earth could he have gotten than strong…and why isn't the Earth shaking like it did when Kakarot powered up?_

"Yes!" Shin smiled in triumph. "With that power and the Z Sword, Gohan is ready to slay Majin Buu."

"Can he really do it?" asked Mirai. "I know he can definitely defeat Majin Buu, but kill him?"

"He has a point," added Vegeta. "He'll have to deal with Buu's regeneration, and I doubt he'll be able to stay at super saiyan 3 for long."

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Vegeta," said Goku. "The way Gohan is right now is like the way he and I were when we exited the hyperbolic time chamber. I don't think he's just reached super saiyan 3, I think he's mastered it as well. His current level won't drain at his power as much and he can fight in a calmer and more relaxed way."

"And he can power up to an even higher level if he needs to," added Mirai.

* * *

Buu scratched his head as he looked at the newly transformed Gohan. Besides the physical changes, Gohan simply looked as if he had died his hair.

After a few moments, Buu started laughing. "Ha! ha! ha! You look funny!"

"It's time," said Gohan in a serious tone as he picked up the Z Sword. "I'm going to kill you."

Chuckling, Buu revealed his evil eyes. His tentacle began to glow. "You turn into a cookie!" The pink beam that shot out look like it would hit him.

Gohan phased out of the way at the last second.

Buu became confused as he looked around for any sign of Gohan.

"Behind you."

Buu turned around just in time to get hit by a punch to the face. He was then hit in the belly with a roundhouse kick. This caused him to land on his rear.

"Come on Buu, let's see it."

Getting back up, Buu began to puff up. His anger and frustration were evident. "Buu make you dead!"

Rushing towards Gohan, Buu started attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks. To his chagrin, all of his attacks were being blocked.

Gohan then formed a ball of ki in his right hand and shoved it into Buu's belly. The blast caused Buu to stumble back. Putting the sword down, he then grabbed Buu's ears in each hand and rammed Buu's face into his knee. Then he sent Buu flying with a roundhouse kick to the face.

After landing, Buu got back up with a sour expression. "Buu mad," he said in a deeper voice. His body started glowing red again.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. _Uh-oh, this isn't good. His attack will devastate the area. I'll have to stop him now._

Just as Buu's power was building, he felt an excruciating pain in his left arm. Looking over, he saw that his arm had been cut off. In addition, the severed limb seemed to be dissolving into nothingness.

Turning around, Gohan got ready to cut Buu again. He knew that the Z Sword magic prevented Buu from regenerating any body part that it cut off. It was time to literally take Buu apart.

"It's over Buu!" Rushing forward, Gohan sliced cleanly through Buu's torso. He then turned around and cut Buu in half height wise so that his body would split into four pieces.

Majin Buu was helpless as his body fell to the ground in four pieces. Each piece slowly dissolved into nothingness.

Sighing, Gohan put down the Z Sword and powered down to his normal form. _That was much easier than I thought. I should be heading back now. No telling how Trunks, Vegeta, or dad would react to seeing the babies.

* * *

_

Seventeen chuckled as he lay down on the floor of the pendulum room with the three children tickling his belly.

"Quite Seventeen," said Eighteen. "We can't let Trunks find us in here."

"Fine sis," replied Seventeen, "but these kids aren't making it any easier."

She sighed, and a worried look crossed her face. "I just hope he's okay. I don't want these kids to lose their father, even if we can revive him with the dragonballs."

"Was Gohan confident when he left to fight?" asked Seventeen.

"He was."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Why's that?"

"Gohan knows what he's doing. He wouldn't be that confident if he didn't know he had a one hundred percent chance of victory."

"You're right Seventeen," replied Eighteen as she knelt down and picked up the blonde baby who had been pulling at his hair. "However, that doesn't mean I'll ever stop worrying about him."

"Guess that's the definition of love or something," said Seventeen.

* * *

Gohan reappeared on the lookout. Everyone outside immediately rushed over to congratulate him; except Vegeta who stood just back.

"You did it Gohan," said Goku. "I'm so proud of you. Wait till your mother hears about this."

Gohan tensed up momentarily. _ Dad can be so forgetful sometimes. I don't want to talk to mom._

"Everyone's at Kame house," said Krillin, who was also unaware of why Gohan had run away from home.

"We should all go down there and tell them the good new," said Trunks.

"We'll need the dragonballs to clean up the mess Majin Buu made," stated Vegeta.

"No need to worry about them" said Dende. "When the Majin Buu incident began, Mr. Popo started gathering the dragonballs just in case. They're all up here now."

"I'll retrieve them right away," said Mr. Popo. He went inside to retrieve the balls.

"Since everything is going smoothly now, I'll be heading back," said Shin. Everyone waved goodbye as he teleported back home

"I'll be leaving," said Vegeta.

"Why?" asked Goku. "Don't you want to stay until we've made the wishes?"

"I have to make sure Bulma and Trunks are okay." Vegeta then took off.

"Wow," said Mirai. "Father sure has changed a lot in these years. I just hope he doesn't get too caught up over surpassing Gohan."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I certainly hope he doesn't keep coming to me with challenges."

"Don't worry Gohan," said Goku. "He'll have to beat me first to get the right to challenge you."

They all shared a laugh.

"I'm going down there too," said Krillin.

"Hold on," said Goku. "After the way you've acted, you'll probably need me there to back you up. They'll be pretty worried about you going crazy or something."

"I guess you're right," replied Krillin.

"First we'll need to get our wishes straight," said Tien. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mr. Popo came out of the palace with the dragonballs. "Here, all seven dragonballs."

They summoned the dragon. For the first wish, they undid all the damage caused by Babidi and those under his influence, as well as Majin Buu. They couldn't think of a second wish so they dispelled the dragon after that.

"Alright then, since the wishes have been granted we should get going to Kame house," said Goku.

"That's right," said Mirai. "I'll bet you'll get a hero's welcome Gohan."

Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin and glanced nervously at Gohan, to see what his decision would be.

Goku and Mirai picked on this and glance at each one of them with confused expression.

"Um…are we missing something guys?" asked Mirai.

Realization dawned on Goku when his memory came back, and he turned to Gohan with a concerned expression. "In know. This is about you running away from home right?"

The three humans mentally sighed, at least he only knew half the truth.

Mirai gave Gohan a confused glance. "You ran away from home?"

Gohan nodded. "I got fed up living under mom's roof."

"But why?" asked Goku.

"Dad…I just…she never let me train."

Goku gave his son a sympathetic look. "I understand that much…but still, I'm sure we could work something out…I mean, I was living on my own at your age, but I think you should still come and see her."

"Don't worry Gohan," said Mirai. "If she's anything like my mom when I moved out, she'd be more worried about your health than whether or not you've trained."

Krillin gulped. "Well…If we're lucky, the fact that you ran away will be shadowed by your victory over Buu."

Piccolo chose this moment to contact Gohan mentally.

"Gohan, you'll at least need closure with. Nobody has to know about Seventeen, Eighteen, or…the babies. Just go and talk so they know what's going on. I'm sure they're all very worried."

"Thanks Piccolo, I will. Could you tell Eighteen and her brother what I'm doing so they know to go home instead of waiting for me?"

"Off course I will. Good luck Gohan, your mother isn't quite as…rational as Bulma."

They broke off the mental link and Gohan turned to the others with a serious expression. "I'll be going, but I think I'll leave the Z Sword here for now. I doubt mom would tolerate it."

"Alright," replied Goku. "I sense them moving towards Capsule Corp. I guess Vegeta must have convinced them to move."

Krillin, Mirai, and Gohan all took hold of Goku.

"Chaotzu and I will be leaving now," said Tien.

"Goodbye everyone," said Chaotzu as he and Tien left the lookout.

With that said, Goku used the instant transmission to get them to Capsule Corp, where they waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

The Buu saga is over and this story is coming back to its roots. Also, I'm going to start doing something new. I've started revising and editing some of my shorter stories to fix spelling mistakes and stuff. Now, when I update this, I will have revised at least one of my DBZ stories.

For this chapter, the revised stories are 'Yamcha's Day' and 'The Ultimate Threat'.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Home sweet home," said Eighteen as she landed in front of her house. She had each baby girl in each arm while the boy was hanging on her back.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" asked Seventeen as he watched his sister carrying all three babies.

"I'm fine Seventeen. Besides, these kids would cry if they were forced to leave me."

Seventeen chuckled. "Wow Eighteen, I never thought you were the maternal type."

"I didn't either…not until these three came into my life."

Walking up to the door, Seventeen unlocked it and held it open so that his sister could enter. "So what was it like having them in your belly?"

"I was a bit of a pain." She followed Seventeen inside and set the babies down on a couch in the adjacent living room. "But as tough as it is to be a parent, these three make it worth it."

"Wow…when did you realize that?"

"Well, I first experience such a feeling while I was with you," said Eighteen with a smirk. "Your company made putting up with your childish nature worth it."

"Ha-ha," replied Seventeen. "By the way Eighteen, have you named them yet?"

"Yeah, Gohan and I decided on the names shortly after they were born. The boy's name is Neo. The blonde one is Sola and the other girl is Luna."

"Those are some nice names."

Seventeen went to sit down on the far right end of the couch. Eighteen was on the far left with the three babies between them. He tickled Luna's chin, earning a few giggles from her.

"They're quite cute," said Seventeen.

"Now that's something I'd never expect you to say," replied Eighteen.

The three babies started yawning.

"I think it's time these three went to bed. Seventeen, can you carry one of them, I don't think they can all hang on to me."

"Sure." Picking Neo up, Seventeen followed his sister as she went up to one of the spare rooms.

"It's a good thing I got a four-bedroom house. I've got a guest bed in here. It should be perfect for these kids."

"Why's it already set up?"

"When Gohan came over I wasn't expecting him to be so…forward with me. I thought it would be a while before we started sharing, so I prepared a guest bed for him."

"I see, so it was good for you in more than one way."

Eighteen blushed as she and Seventeen tucked the babies in. "I just hope Gohan's alright. Piccolo said he was going to meet his family and friends at Capsule Corp., which means that he'll have to face his mother."

"Gohan beat that Buu thing. I'm sure he can handle his mother…maybe sneak back to the sanctity of this house."

"I hope so…"

* * *

When Goku, Gohan, Mirai, and Krillin appeared in front of Capsule Corp., they could already sense Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten approaching with everyone else farther behind.

"So I guess we'll wait," said Goku awkwardly as they waited for the others to arrive.

Looking back and forth between Goku and Gohan, Mirai noticed something missing. _He hardly seems to notice Gohan's distress. That doesn't make any sense. He's Gohan's father…shouldn't he know more about his own son? Or maybe he's hoping his calmness will sooth Gohan. _

Deciding to approach Gohan later, Mirai remained quiet along with the others. It only took ten minutes for Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks to reach them.

"Daddy!" Goten immediately dove into Goku's arms.

"Hey sport!" Ruffling his youngest son's hair, Goku chuckled.

"Dad told us everything," said Trunks as he landed near Gohan and Mirai. "So are you back Gohan?"

Gohan didn't know how to answer the boy. He also noticed that Mirai was watching the exchange intently, curious to see if their relationship was anything like the one he had had in his own timeline. Gohan began sweating, he hadn't prepared for this. He was hoping to sneak off again while everyone was talking at Capsule Corp.

"Are you alright Gohan?" asked Mirai as he noticed Gohan's nervous expression.

"I'm fine."

"Oh…well you didn't really give an answer to my younger self's question…"

By now all eyes were on him, waiting for his answer. "Um…I guess I'm back. I just thought it was time for me to move out of the house…that's all."

Everyone seemed to buy it. Goten and Trunks were definitely satisfied with their answers, but the other four were more perceptive, each in their own ways.

Mirai knew that Gohan wouldn't leave his mother like that just because he had grown up. The Gohan from his time had lived with his mother up until the time of his death. If he had ever had a girlfriend, he would've had her move in with him.

Vegeta knew something was up due to his investigation of Gohan's house. He didn't think anything was off about Gohan wanting to move out, but he found it strange that he would break through a duct-taped window to do so. He also knew that Gohan had a thing going on with Eighteen and thought that it might hold a clue.

Goku didn't see anything wrong with his grown-up son moving out. Chichi's upset crying also seemed ordinary for a mother who's had to witness her child leave. What perplexed him was the note. In it, Gohan had stated that he couldn't bear to live in that house anymore. Why would he think that and why did he move in with the androids?

Krillin knew half the truth. He knew about the romance between Gohan and Eighteen, and he knew about him living with her. What he didn't know was how it happened or why Gohan practically alienated the rest of the group to be with her.

As they pondered these riddles, that awkward silence returned. They each withdrew into their own thoughts, each one pondering the upcoming encounter with the others.

* * *

Piccolo stood at the edge of the lookout. His eyes were closed, and he was calm. However, he couldn't help but feel anxious for his pupil. Gohan would have to run a gauntlet of several confused friends. Compounding it was the fact that some of them knew more than others.

"So what do you think?" asked Dende as he and Mr. Popo walked up beside him.

"About what?"

"About the babies," replied Mr. Popo.

"Oh…well for starters I'm shocked. I suspected a close friendship between those two, but…it's a bit like what I felt when I found out that Bulma and Vegeta would have a son named Trunks. I hadn't detected anything between those two, and then they produce a child out of the blue. It's sort of like that."

"I completely understand," said Mr. Popo. "Though I think those children are a miracle. They're a rowdy bunch, but they're a wonderful addition to our group and to the saiyan race."

A proud smirk appeared on the Piccolo's face. "They sure are. I wouldn't be surprised if they became super saiyans at age five."

"I'm worried though," stated Dende. "The others might not accept Gohan and Eighteen's union. The children were born out of wedlock, and we already know that Chichi isn't really the understanding type."

"I any case, I don't think Gohan should run," said Piccolo. "He at least needs some closure with his mother. He doesn't have to put everything out in the open just yet, but it would be best if he asserted his independence and sorted out why he moved out in the first place."

Dende and Mr. Popo nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was a full twenty minutes before the plane landed. When the hatch opened, the people literally poured out. The group now consisted of Bulma and her parents, Chichi and the Ox King, and Yamcha and Puar. Oolong and Master Roshi had decided stay back at Kame house with Turtle. They needed a good rest.

The group of seven swarmed Gohan. Vegeta had told them that he defeated Buu, and they wanted answers.

"Gohan! Where have you been?" asked Chichi.

"What happened buddy?" asked Yamcha in a calmer, yet concerned tone.

"What's up Gohan? Chichi said you just up and disappeared," said Bulma.

Raising his hands defensively, Gohan took a step back. "Hold on guys. I'll explain everything."

"Let's all talk inside," said Mirai, eager to hear Gohan's story. "It'll be better if we can sit down and talk."

"Oh, I'll go make us all some tea," said Mrs. Briefs as she scurried inside.

"I suppose it would be best," agreed Dr. Briefs as he followed her with the others close behind.

Chichi had a slight frown while Goku, Krillin and Mirai looked somewhat uncertain. Vegeta had an amused smirk at the situation, while everyone else just looked like they wanted in on what was going on. They made themselves comfortable on the couch as Gohan prepared to tell his story.

Looking across the group, he noted their intense gazes. They wouldn't be satisfied without a solid explanation. _All right…they won't need to know about Seventeen and Eighteen or the babies. I doubt Krillin will press on that issue, and I don't think they're ready for it yet. What they really want to know is why I left and what I've been doing. _

"Well Gohan? Aren't you going to tell us what's been going on?" Chichi's eyebrow was arched as she awaited her son's explanation.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gohan began telling his story. "It started a while after you sent me off to school. I just couldn't stay at home anymore mom. I…I just felt that it was time to leave…you know…strike out on my own." _God! I hope they buy that!_

"What about that blonde girl your mother caught you with?" all eyes were now on Bulma.

Krillin and Vegeta seemed to put two and two together and Trunks and Mirai seemed to know what she was talking about. But everyone else who hadn't been involved, including his father, seemed utterly shocked.

"Ch-Chichi…you didn't tell me about any girl," said Goku nervously.

Chichi remained quiet, yet her glare was intense.

"So did you get laid man?" asked Yamcha. He was promptly slapped by Chichi. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's not an appropriate question to ask!"

Not wanting to argue with the agitated mom, Yamcha conceded and remained quiet.

Turning her attention back to Gohan, Chichi tried to use her angry glare. Yet she noticed that he wasn't folding like he used to. He seemed more confident. "Well Gohan? Did that girl put all those ideas into your head?"

"No she didn't," snapped Gohan. Everyone was startled by his outburst, they had all heard through Vegeta that he had beaten Buu and knew that he could kill them all if he was pushed too far. "I decided it on my own. I was just tired of everything…I didn't mean to worry anyone, but I just felt that I needed to follow in my father's footsteps."

"I think we should just leave it at that," said Dr. Briefs as Mrs. Briefs came in with the tea and some cookies. "He's here now and he's just saved us all. Let's not spoil it with all these tense topics."

Everyone else silently agreed.

* * *

"It's already 7:00 pm…" Eighteen was currently changing a baby's diaper, with Seventeen as her assistant.

"Relax Eighteen. He's the strongest warrior on the planet. He can take care of himself. Besides, I'm sure your mental toughness, among other things, has rubbed off on him."

She blushed slightly at the _'among other things'_ comment. "Yeah…I guess you're right. I just hope he makes it home tonight. I don't want his social obligations to force him back into his mother's house."

"Don't worry," said Seventeen with a smirk. "I'm sure he could sneak his way out."

"Yeah…and he did teach me a little about detecting energy. I can sense him over at Capsule Corp. with almost everyone."

"You see, he's fine. He's also got the strongest power level on the planet, which means you can easily find him."

"Thanks Seventeen"

"For being a kind and understanding brother?"

"No," replied Eighteen with a smirk. She then handed him the three dirty diapers. "Thanks for throwing these in the trash."

Chuckling at his sister's wit, Seventeen did as he was asked and disposed of the diapers.

* * *

The gathering at Capsule Corp. had evolved into a small party. Goku had even brought Tien, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, and the residents of Kame house over so they could all join in the fun. Everyone had a lot of catching up to do. Most hadn't seen each other in seven years, though Mirai had only spent a year in his timeline before coming back to help against Buu.

The Briefs had ordered Pizza with drinks as well as emptied out their overstuffed pantry closet. The group was now scattered across the foyer and living rooms of the mansion, eating, drinking or holding conversations. Even Chichi had calmed down and was now enjoying a talk with Bulma.

However, Gohan was keen to get back. He knew that when the party ended, his family would try to get him to go home with them, so he decided to leave early. However, before he could get to the door, Goku approached him.

"Hey Gohan. Where you planning to go somewhere?"

"I've caught up with everyone and explained myself, so I thought I'd leave."

"To go back and stay with the androids?"

"Yeah…you know that I'm staying with them?"

"Piccolo told me that they've been giving you shelter and letting you train and go to school. I may not be that smart but I know that you wouldn't go to live at someone else's if you were planning to strike out on your own."

"I…um…I thought I'd stay with them…to get used to the idea of staying away from mom."

Goku had a very polarized mind. While he seemed like a complete idiot most of the time, there where moments when he seemed like a genius. Unfortunately, this was one of those moments.

"I sense the three new power levels that have appeared. They're similar to yours and Trunks' when you guys were just babies. I first sensed them when I sensed you leaving the time chamber. Those kids came out with you, didn't they, and that blonde girl who Chichi caught you with. That was Eighteen wasn't it?"

Redirecting his gaze to the ground, Gohan sighed. "Fine, come on dad. I'll tell you everything on the way. I'll tell you what's really been going on."

Smiling, Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright Gohan. Let's go." They walked out the door and flew off, with Goku following Gohan.

Mirai had caught brief glimpse of Gohan trying to escape before he was pulled away into another conversation, however, it was enough for him to know that something was wrong. _Gohan…I know that something's up. I don't know what, but I intend to find out. _

On the flight to the Satan city, Gohan told Goku all about his mother treating him like child. Goku didn't find this out of the ordinary though, which relieved Gohan of the fear that it could ruin their marriage. He then proceeded to tell his dad about his love affair with Eighteen and how he had gotten her pregnant in the time chamber.

Goku's eyes seemed wide as dinner plates upon hearing the news. "Wow…that…that certainly explains…things."

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I hope you understand why I couldn't tell the others just yet."

"Yeah…especially Trunks from the future. With all he's been through, he might take the news worse than Chichi."

"Yeah, so I guess you're anxious to meet your grandkids."

"I can't wait," said Goku with a smile. "I'm actually a grandpa…just like my grandpa was."

It only took them a few minutes to land. The moment they reached the door, it swung open to reveal an anxious Eighteen.

"My god! I was so worried about you." Throwing her arms around his neck, she appeared completely oblivious to his grinning father until Seventeen cleared his throat.

"I believe we have a guest," said Seventeen as he looked at Goku with a smile. "I thought you'd be the first to know."

"So where are the three rascals?" asked Gohan.

"They're playing in their bedroom," said Eighteen. "Come on, I'll show you." She led them up the stairs to the bedroom where the babies lay.

The three kids were crawling all over the bed, and making various baby noises at each other.

"They sure are cute," said Goku as he knelt beside Sola.

Seeing her grandfather, Sola decided to investigate whom the new person was. She crawled up to his and was promptly picked up.

"Hi...what's her name?"

"Her name is Sola," said Gohan. "The other girl is Luna and the boy is Neo."

"Wow…triplets huh. That's a first as far as I know."

Goku spent about ten minutes there before he decided to return. The others would be worried about his sudden disappearance. However, he said he would come back to visit them again.

* * *

This was a long chapter. I'll start getting more characters to accept Gohan and Eighteen's relationship and when they all do, this fic will be over.

-In this update I've revised 'The History of Neo'


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Chichi, I'm leaving!" Goku called out as he had one foot out the door.

"Where could you possibly headed this time Goku?" asked his wife as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to train, like always." Goku gave her his signature grin, in attempt to diffuse the tension.

With a sigh, Chichi shrugged. "Fine, good enough for me."

As he walked outside, Goku saw Goten dragging a fish home. Walking up to him, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey sport. How are you?"

Goten chuckled and looked up with a broad grin. "Mom said I can go play with Trunks today. He then noticed that his dad was about to leave.

For the past week, he had been doing so on Monday, Wednesday, and now on Friday.

"Where are you going daddy?"

"Oh…I'm off to train."

"Can I come?"

He gave Goten a sad smile. Goku didn't like lying to them, though this was a partly true. "I'm going off to train alone."

The boy looked disappointed. "Oh..."

"How about we train together tomorrow?"

Goten's face brightened up in an instant. "Yeah!"

"Good. Alright I'll be off then."

When Goku left, Goten's expression changed from happy to uncertain. When he walked inside, he saw his mother sitting on the living room couch with that same expression.

"He never did this Goten," said Chichi. "He would always train here, or with Vegeta at Capsule Corp." She looked up at Goten with a sad expression. "He's heading there isn't he?"

Feeling for his father's ki, Goten pinpointed it to the same location. With a grim expression, he nodded.

"I was afraid so."

"Why is daddy doing this?"

"I don't know Goten…maybe Bulma can help out."

"So are we going to Capsule Corp?" Goten's face brightened up when his mother nodded yes. "Oh boy! Trunks'll be surprised to see me."

* * *

Goku didn't like the current state of things, but he knew that he would have to keep this up if he wanted to see his grandchildren any time soon. Chichi and the others weren't ready to know of Gohan and Eighteen's relationship or the fact that Gohan was staying with the androids. Even Vegeta didn't know of the grandchildren, and his reaction to such news would be unpredictable.

Landing in front of their house, he knocked out the door. Gohan answered it a few minutes later.

"Hey dad," said Gohan with a smile. "You've arrived at the perfect time, the kids have just woken up."

"That's great, where are the little ones?"

"They're in the kitchen where their mother is trying to feed them."

Seventeen chuckled at that comment as he made his way downstairs. "Those three always insist on putting up a fight before they finally eat."

"Hey Seventeen," said Goku. "It's nice to see you."

"Likewise Goku. Anyway, I'll be off to work." Walking past them, Seventeen waved goodbye before pulling out his motorcycle capsule and riding off.

"So Gohan, after we see the little ones, why don't we have a little one on one training in the backyard?"

"Sounds fun dad," replied Gohan as he snapped on the energy-concealing device Bulma had given him.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Eighteen pushed a spoon into Sola's mouth. Luna and Neo had already been fed, and were just sitting quietly in their seats. However, they both became excited when they saw Gohan and Goku.

Eighteen back away and sighed as Sola began getting excited as well. "So much for feeding them."

"Come on dear," said Gohan as he walked up to Eighteen and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a great mother."

Goku smiled at that sign of affection, but quickly turned his attention to the three children in their highchairs.

* * *

An excited Trunks ran out into the Capsule Corp. yard.

"Hey Trunks!" Putting his mother on the ground, Goten ran up to meet Trunks.

"I thought you were coming over later."

"Mom said she needed to talk to your mom about something."

"Hello Mrs. Chichi," said Trunks. "My mom's in the kitchen."

"Thank you Trunks," replied Chichi as she went inside to meet Bulma.

"So Goten, what's this about?"

"It's about my dad, he's been going off into a City by himself. He says he's training by himself, and it feels like he is, but why would he train in the city?"

"Maybe there's a secret training place he doesn't want anyone to know about," suggested Trunks.

"But dad doesn't usually keep secrets from me. He and Gohan told me about all of their secret spots."

"All of them? You wouldn't know that for sure," said Trunks in a tone of false seriousness.

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"If there was a secret place he didn't tell you about, then you wouldn't know about it because it's a secret."

"Oh…I get it Trunks!"

"Good, now why don't we play secret agents?"

"You mean go and spy on my dad?"

"Yeah."

Goten snickered. "That sounds fun Trunks." Feeling for Goku's power level, the two young hybrids took off carefully suppressing their powers as much as they could.

"So what's up Chichi?" asked a concerned Bulma. "You look upset."

"It's just that…Goku's been going off somewhere and he's not telling me. He's only done it three times, but I know something's not right. He says he's going off to train, but Goten senses him in the middle of the city."

Bulma's eyes widened and cupped her chin. "That does sound strange…in fact, it doesn't sound like Goku at all."

"I'll bet it's a woman," said Chichi in a distressed tone. "He's still looks like he's thirty since he came back from otherworld, while I've aged."

"It's not that Chichi," said Bulma as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Goku would never think like that. There must be a piece to this that we don't know."

"But what could it be?"

"I don't know, but Vegeta might. Let's go find him. For once he's not in the gravity room."

After a brief search through the mansion, they found Vegeta lounging on the couch, with Mirai sitting on a nearby chair.

"Hey mom," said Mirai. "Hello Mrs. Chichi."

"Hello Trunks," replied Chichi.

"Vegeta, we need to ask you something."

"Is it about Kakarot?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

"We've been sensing Goku in the city. His power level's risen dramatically though, as if he were training." Mirai cupped his chin. _It's strange, but I can't sense Gohan at all._

"So do you have any idea why he would be going there to train?" asked Bulma.

"I don't," replied Vegeta. "But I do sense Goten and Trunks heading there. They're probably trying to spy on him. They might figure something out."

"I hope so," replied Chichi. Her eyes then widened as a new idea came to her. "That must be it! He must be secretly visiting Gohan."

Bulma turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I am, and Gohan must be with that blonde girl right now!"

Vegeta chuckled as he watched the two women discussing the issue.

As he silently watched, Mirai felt confused and worried about Gohan. He had no idea what was going on and where Gohan was, or what Goku's behavior was about. All he knew was that his mother had apparently walked in on him and some blonde girl. Gohan himself had said that he wanted to grow up and move out, but Mirai knew that there was something more to it. Another, constant plague on his mind was the lack of information about the androids. He wished he could know where they were, at least as a safety precaution.

* * *

Goten and Trunks could feel Goku's power level rise as they approached his location in Satan City. They were confused as to why Goku would be training in the middle of the city. However, they were soon at the outer edge, where the city met the coastal forest. Many of the houses here would have larger backyards that went directly into the wilderness.

They sensed his energy from one particular house, along with three other above average powers, which they didn't recognize.

"Hey Trunks, do you sense those?"

"I sure do Goten. Those are some weird power levels, and it feels like they're near where your dad is."

Landing silently on the roof of the house, they looked out into the backyard and their eyes widened. Goku was there in his super saiyan 2 form, and he was sparring with Gohan who was just in his regular super saiyan form.

Glancing at the roof, Gohan smirked. "I guess they found us."

Turning his head to the side, Goku called out. "Alright Goten and Trunks, you can come out now. We know you're both on the roof."

With sheepish grins, Goten and Trunks came down from their perch and onto the patio at the back of the house.

"I see we have guests," Eighteen as she stepped out onto the patio with the three babies in tow.

"Babies!" Goten and Trunks were stunned. They then looked up at Eighteen.

"That's the blonde girl," said Goten.

"Guys, I'll explain everything," said Gohan as he led them inside the house.

Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks sat at the table while Eighteen got out glasses of juice for the two kids. The triplets were just playing with each other on the ground.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning," said Gohan. "It all began several months ago when I met Eighteen for the first time in six years. She offered to train with me, so I agreed to meet her in a spot and train."

"I couldn't sense your energy," said Goten.

Gohan showed him the device Bulma had made for him. "This device hides my power level. I used it so that nobody would sense anything."

"That explains it," replied Trunks.

"Anyway, after several months, we became close."

Flashback:

_Gohan arrived late for the training session. Eighteen had already been waiting for twenty minutes when he arrived. _

"_Sorry I'm late," said Gohan. "I hope you're not mad."_

"_Why would I be mad?" She chuckled. "I was just concerned that your mother may have found out."_

"_You won't have to worry then," replied Gohan. "She doesn't have a clue. She just made me do some last minute chores today." _

"_Well, since you're here now, why don't we continue training?"_

End

"Then you got caught by Goten, and Chichi," asked Goku.

"That's right," said Gohan. "After that, I felt tired of mom not letting me have any fun. It was fine when I was younger, but I grew up and she was treating me the same anyway. She was even using Goten to spy on me so I didn't go out and train or see Piccolo."

Goku's face scrunched as he processed the news. "I was afraid this might happen. Gohan…you're mother's not a bad person. She just can't let go of the people she cares about."

"I guess so," replied Gohan. "So now, I've been living with Eighteen and her brother. They've both been really nice to me."

"I guess it all makes sense…mostly," said Goku.

"So are these your babies Gohan?" asked Goten as he patted one of the on the head.

"They sure are," replied Gohan as he grinned proudly. "That makes you an uncle."

"That's really cool," remarked Trunks.

"So can we tell mom about them?" asked Goten innocently.

Goku chuckled nervously. "Um…I don't think your mom is ready to know about them yet."

"What about my mom?" asked Trunks.

"Bulma might actually accept this," said Gohan. "What do you think Eighteen?"

She shrugged. "Tell whoever you want. Let's just hope she takes the news well and agrees to cooperate with whatever plan you might be concocting."

Gohan scratched his head with a grin. _That's my girl, she really knows me. _

"I think our moms will be worried," said Trunks to Goten. "We should head back."

"Awe…but I wanted to play with the babies."

"I think that would be a good idea," said Goku. "We wouldn't want either of your moms to come here and check up on us now."

A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks were flying back towards Capsule Corp. They had agreed that they would only tell Bulma, and not Chichi.

* * *

I'm planning to finish this story in around 7 chapters before the summer is over. As for why Vegeta doesn't know about the kids, his senses are only highly tuned to his own family's ki, and besides that, he focuses on finding the strongest power levels on the planet, making the babies below his radar.

I've decided to stop editing a story before I post the next chapter, because it will slow this story down. Anyway, I edited 'Marron's Adventure' for this story.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Goten and Trunks landed, they were met with a group of people expecting answers.

The first one to approach them was Chichi. "Well Goten, what has Goku been up to?" Chichi looked anxious.

Goten felt nervous about lying, but knew he that Chichi wasn't ready to know the truth yet. "Um…we saw him. He was training on the woods."

"The woods?" Chichi looked unconvinced. "Are you sure, I thought you said he was at Satan City."

"He was, but there are woods near Satan city."

"Yeah," said Trunks. "The woods are…right there, even in people's backyards. Even though he felt like he was in the city, when we got closer, we saw him in the woods. He said he felt he needed some solitary training to…get Gohan off his mind."

"Daddy said that he was sad about Gohan leaving,"

Chichi face became somber. "Well…I suppose he just needs space to work things out for a while."

With that said, they decided to drop this conversation. Chichi continued to talk with Bulma while Trunks played with Goten. A few hours later, Goten carried Chichi back home.

Later that day, Trunks was sitting in the living room when Bulma, Vegeta and Mirai all walked in.

"Alright Trunks," said Vegeta. "Spill it, we know you lied to Kakarot's woman. Now tell us what you and the brat really saw."

"Um…" Trunks began sweating. He didn't want to reveal Gohan's secret to his dad or future self, though he remembered that his mother would be okay.

"It's alright Trunks," said Bulma. "You can tell us anything."

With a sigh, Trunks started his story. "Mr. Goku was training in the woods outside Satan City, but he was sparring with Gohan."

They all raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Mirai. "We couldn't sense Gohan's energy over there."

"That's because he was wearing a device that concealed his power level," replied Trunks.

"Oh yeah," said Bulma. "I made that for him so he could train secretly without his mother knowing."

Vegeta chuckled. "I also remember that."

Mirai simply shrugged, dismissing it as a stray fact, though he couldn't help but wonder why Gohan had suddenly run off or why people were being secretive about him and what he was up to.

"So Trunks?" asked Vegeta, "Were there any other details?" _Did he see the androids?_

Trunks shook his head. "No…but they were in Gohan's backyard. Gohan's living in Satan City now, and I guess Goku's been secretly visiting him to train."

"I see," replied Vegeta. _I know there's more to the story. That's the android's house, and Gohan's having a relationship with the female android. I won't press Trunks any further. He's told me everything I need to know._

Bulma seemed less satisfied. _I know he's not telling me the whole truth, and by the look on Vegeta's face, I can tell that he knows something as well, but I won't press the issue any further. I know I'll end up finding out eventually._

Mirai was less convinced, though he didn't feel like getting answers out of his younger self. _This seems like something I'll have to see for myself.

* * *

_

Gohan landed on the lookout. He had gone there for the promised talk with his mentor. The Namekian had been expecting him and was already standing with his eyes open.

"Good to see you Gohan." He showed a smile, which was mostly reserved for his pupil.

"It's nice to see you too Piccolo, so what do you want to talk about."

"Ah yes, I'm interested to know when your…relationship with Eighteen started, and…basically…what it's about."

"Well…I'll start from the beginning. Eighteen tracked me down…I guess to thank me for saving her from Cell. She offered to train with me, as you know, and we trained together for several months. During our training sessions we…we became close. We could talk to each other about nearly anything."

"I see, so your bond eventually developed into love."

"I did, but then my mom became a problem. She wouldn't let me train and when she found out I was seeing a girl, she flipped and became even more restrictive. So, I decided to move out, and Eighteen offered to let me stay with her."

"And the babies?"

"Oh…well, I guess Eighteen and I got carried away in the time chamber. When we weren't training, eating, or bathing, we were…doing adult things."

"Please don't go into details," said Piccolo with a smirk. "So, have you named them yet?"

"We named the boy Neo. The girl with blonde hair is Sola, and the one with darker hair is Luna."

"Nice names, though you should be mindful of their tails and the full moon."

"Yeah. My dad was able to keep me from looking at the full moon for five years, and he didn't even know. Eighteen and I should be able to keep those three under control…though it won't be easy."

"Well good luck with that, and if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Anything?"

"Not changing diapers if that's what you're thinking." They both laughed at that statement.

* * *

Later that day, Gohan found himself helping Eighteen change diapers.

"This stinks."

"Get used to it. It's nothing compared to the miracle of birth," said Eighteen.

Gohan chuckled. "No, I meant the diaper literally stinks."

Eighteen laughed. "Well of course it stinks. It's a diaper full of baby poo."

"Yeah, guess that was an obvious statement."

"Looks like Neo's all wrapped up. How're you doing with Sola and Luna?"

"I've done Sola, so you can throw this out with Neo's." He handed her Sola's diaper. "I've just started on Luna."

She smiled and took the diaper from him. "Thanks for taking the extra one today."

"It wouldn't be right for me to let a hard-working lady like you do that. I mean; all I do is go to school while you're the one working. It's the least I could do."

Blushing lightly at the compliment, Eighteen gave him a peck on the cheek. "Watch the kids while I'm gone." She then left to dispose of the dirty diapers.

Ten minutes later, the kids were all cleaned up and resting in their bed.

"Do you think they'll need a crib?" asked Gohan.

"No, I think they'll be just fine. They've got your toughness in them."

"They got you're cuteness in them."

Eighteen giggled and lightly elbowed Gohan in the ribs. "So…the kids are asleep, and there's nothing left to do; we've both got the day off."

Picking her up bridal style, Gohan carried Eighteen to their bedroom, eliciting a few giggles from her. A few seconds later, he shut the door, and the fun began.

An hour later, they had settled down. Their clothes were still on, since they had decided not to go too far.

As she lay in Gohan's arms, Eighteen began to think about how her life had changed. _It's all so different now. It's as if life rewarded me after I reached out to him. _

"What're you thinking about?" asked Gohan as he noticed her thoughtful expression.

"Oh, just about how my life's changed. It's not even been a year, yet my life's completely different now. It's as if I've been rewarded for reaching out to you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. "Rewarded?"

"When I reached out to you, it was my own selfish desire to have you, but I grew fond of you, and realized that I wanted to end your sadness. You were sad Gohan, sad because you couldn't see your best friends and sad because you were cooped up in your house all day. I don't want to point fingers at your mother, but…"

"Yeah, I get it." Gohan tenderly rubbed her love handles with his fingers.

Eighteen giggled at the feeling, before continuing. "After I met you…after we bonded, I was reunited with my brother, I became more acceptable among a few of your friends, I was with the man of my dreams, and we now have three beautiful children."

Blushing, Gohan planted a light kiss on her lips. "I could say the same about my meeting you. In a way, I reached out to you as well. You needed company, and I accepted, though I agree that I benefited more, in a way, several good things have happened to me after we met."

Eighteen chuckled. "I guess you could call it a mutual exchange."

They both laughed at that. Stretching his arms, Gohan then recline back, causing Eighteen to do so as well; her head was now resting on his shoulder. They fell asleep feeling secure and happy.

* * *

It was now night, and at Capsule Corp, Trunks found Bulma alone in her lab and decided to approach her about what he knew.

"Hey mom." Walking up to her, Trunks to a seat on the chair next to hers.

Looking up from her desk, Bulma smiled at her son, lightly ruffling his hair. "Hey son, I can tell that you want to tell me something."

Nodding affirmatively, Trunks proceeded to tell his story. "It's about Gohan, and why Goku was there with him."

"I thought there was something you were keeping from us," replied Bulma with a knowing smile.

"I didn't think dad or my future self would react well to it. We agreed to tell you first."

"I appreciate the honesty, so what is it?"

"Remember android Eighteen?"

She nodded, cocking her head to the side in interest.

"Well…Gohan and her are…" Trunks blushed lightly. "You know…like you and dad."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "Oh…" _I can see why he wouldn't say this in front of his future self._

"Yeah…and they've also…somehow…they have kids."

"What?" Bulma's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.

"Yeah…I was surprised too…anyway, Mr. Goku's been going there to visit Gohan and the babies."

"So Gohan hooked up with that android under our noses?"

"He did, and I think it was because of some training he did with her…you said you made a device to hide his power level, right?"

"I did, so Gohan was using it to secretly train with her?"

"Yeah."

Bulma smiled. "I'm happy for both of them." Her happy smile then turned into a nervous smile. "He'll have to come out with it sooner or later, and I'm not sure how you're older self will react."

"You said that Eighteen and her brother terrorized his world."

"That's right, and that fact is the only reason we exist. He wanted to create a world without them."

Trunks' stomach then growled. "Mom, I'm going upstairs to eat."

"Okay dear, I'll be up shortly."

Leaning back in her seat, Bulma thought over her conversation with Trunks. _I feel sorry for Gohan. He has to keep his relationship a secret. I guess I should have Trunks take me to him tomorrow. Yes, that would be good. I want to see this for myself. Maybe then I can convince the older Trunks to accept it._ Then another thought crossed her mind. _How one earth could he have babies with an android?

* * *

_

I know this chapter was slower paced, but the next one should have some more action, and I don't mean violence, because that part of the story is over. Anyway, this chapter was more of a reflective chapter, and also a way for me to bring Piccolo and Bulma up o speed. I plan on finishing this story soon. Then I can continue work on my other story, 'May I Use You'


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

As he stood outside Capsule Corp. that morning, Mirai closed his eyes, feeling for Gohan's power level. _I know he can't wear that thing all the time. It means that I can sense him while he's sleeping. _

A few minutes later, his eyes shot open and he lifted into the sky, heading for Satan City.

He knew that it was only around five in the morning, meaning that most of the Z-Warriors and their friends would be asleep. He also knew that Gohan couldn't suppress his power level during sleep and that some of it would leak out. Using that knowledge, he was accurately able to pinpoint Gohan's location.

Arriving at the house, he noted its proximity to the woods. _This must be the house that Goten and my younger self visited. _

Landing on the front lawn, he began looking around. He then heard the sound coming from inside and decided to peer through the window. When he looked in, his eyes widened as he saw Seventeen eating some breakfast.

What happened next was even more surprising. Seventeen looked down and picked up a little blonde girl.

Mirai heard him say 'Good Morning Sola', and some other stuff. His eyes looked like they would bulge out of their sockets. _What's going on? The android…and a little girl…and they're both in the same house as Gohan? Goten and Trunks forgot to mention this. I wonder what other secrets they didn't tell us._

Stepping back from the window, Mirai headed home. He didn't want to confront the android yet. He knew where he lived and could approach him at his leisure. Now, he had to get home and figure things out.

When he landed, he saw Vegeta waiting for him, floating above the front lawn with crossed arms. He had a broad grin on his face.

"So you figured it out boy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mirai landed on the front lawn, with his father. "What do you mean by that? I know that for some reason, Android 17 is living in the same house as Gohan, and apparently, there's a little girl living there as well."

Vegeta thought for a moment broke out into a fit of laughter. "So they finally got down to business! Now that is rich!"

Mirai's eyes widened. "Father! You know something, don't you?"

"Ah yes…but apparently, you haven't figured it out, so I'll give you a clue. Android 18 is also living in that house."

Mirai gasped and paled. "N-No…you don't mean that…"

"Looks like you've put two and two together. Yes, that little girl was their child."

As Vegeta continued to laugh, Mirai ran into the building, and shut himself up in his room. Once inside, he lay back on his bed and clenched his fists. _This has to be a mistake...Androids can't have babies.

* * *

_

Later that day, Bulma got in her plane and flew towards Satan City. After reviewing the schematics of Seventeen, she had realized that he and Eighteen were actually cyborgs, and could therefore have children; thus making Gohan's relationship with her more sensible. Now, she wanted to let them know that she approved and that Gohan had one person less to hide it from.

It took around one hour in her plane to reach Satan City, and then she used the address Trunks gave her to pinpoint Gohan's location. Since it was a weekend, she knew he wouldn't be at school. When she had located the house, she landed and stepped out of the plane. Once outside, she capsulated the plane and rang the doorbell. A smile crossed her face when Gohan answered.

"Bulma? I guess Trunks must have told you then."

"He did, and you don't need to worry. So, are you going to let me in? I'm curious about your new relatives."

"Sure." Stepping to the side, Gohan let her in. "Hey Eighteen, Seventeen, Bulma's here."

"We're in the living room," replied Eighteen. "The kids are here too."

"Great," replied Gohan as he led Bulma to the living room.

Once there, Bulma shook hands with Seventeen and Eighteen, before sitting down to talk.

"So when did all of this start?" asked Bulma with a knowing smile.

"Well…it was a few months into our training," replied Gohan.

"It took some time for Gohan to view me as more than just a friend," added Eighteen, causing Gohan to blush.

"It's quite cute," replied Seventeen with a chuckle, eliciting a blush from Gohan and Eighteen.

Bulma also chuckled, before turning to the children. "So, have you named them yet?"

Gohan nodded. "The boy's name is Neo. The blonde girl is Sola and the other one is Luna."

Bulma nodded, but then noticed their tails. "Um…what about…those." She nervously pointed to their tails.

Chuckling, Gohan picked one of them up. "Don't worry, we can control them if they transform, and we should be able to avoid that situation entirely. At least until they're old enough to learn about their powers."

"So are they going to become great scholars, like you Gohan," asked Bulma jokingly.

Gohan shook his head. "Who knows? They'll probably choose for themselves when they're old enough. I'll probably start teaching them martial arts when they're old enough, and we'll make sure they get a decent education."

"Knowing them, that won't be too long," said Eighteen. "Though you should probably potty train them first."

"You're probably right," added Seventeen. "Imagine Eighteen trying to change their diapers when they know the kamehameha wave."

Everyone laughed at that statement.

After lunch, Bulma decided to leave. She said her goodbyes and was about to leave when an idea crossed her.

"By the way, while we're breaking the news slowly, is there someone you'd like me to spread the word to?"

"How about the people at Kame house?" suggested Gohan. "Krillin already knows, so he would be able to help break up some tension."

"That would help," replied Bulma. "Thanks for the advice. I'll call them on the way home." When she got into her plane and took off, Bulma called Kame house on her cell phone.

Krillin picked it up. "Hello."

"Krillin, this is Bulma. I have a message for you, and it concerns Gohan."

Krillin tensed up, he had a feeling he wouldn't like where it was going.

"I know about the babies."

"What!"

"That's not all, Goten and Trunks also know. We've been slowly trying to get more and more people to accept this. I was hoping you could break the news to everyone at Kame house."

Krillin gulped. "Okay…but does Chichi know?"

"Thankfully, she doesn't. Nor does the Trunks from the future. We'll break the news to them last. They're the ones who would be most against it."

"Alright Bulma, thanks for the update." Hanging up the phone, Krillin took a deep breath. The residents of Kame house were about to eat lunch and it would be the best time to tell them. _I hope I'm ready for this._

"Are you coming Krillin, the food's ready," came the voice of Master Roshi.

"Coming guys," replied Krillin as he walked into the kitchen. When he sat down at the table, Oolong and Roshi had already started eating, while Turtle was waiting patiently.

"So what was the call about?" asked Turtle.

"It was Bulma," replied Krillin. "She has news about Gohan." At this everyone dropped what they were doing and turned their attention to Krillin, waiting for him to give them the news.

"So Krillin, what does she know about Gohan?" asked Oolong.

"Tell us Krillin," added Roshi.

"Alright, I was going to tell you anyway. So I'll start with what she and I both know. You know the android…the one I had a crush on?"

"Don't you mean have?" asked Oolong.

"No, I mean had. I'm over it."

"Do my ears deceive me, did you just say that after over six years of being stuck on her, you've finally moved on?" Roshi tilted his sunglasses down, allowing Krillin to see how wide his eyes were. "Well it's about time then, but what does that have to do with Gohan?"

"I was getting to that. You see…I'm not sure exactly how this happened, but Gohan and her are…"

Everyone's eyes were now as wide as dinner plates as they deciphered the meaning of Krillin's pause.

"Now, I'm okay with this…and Bulma just found out, in fact, she told me to spread the word to you guys. You could say we're breaking the news slowly so that there isn't…um…what's the word?"

"Chaos," suggested Turtle.

"That's right," replied Krillin with a relieved smile. "Chaos. Now, on top of that…Eighteen isn't an android, but a cyborg. So she can reproduced and she and Gohan have babies."

Their jaws dropped as the processed this new revelation.

"Now to add to that, those two have been living in a house at Satan City, along with Seventeen, Eighteen's brother."

Recovering from his surprise, Master Roshi stroked his beard. "So…what are they planning to do about Chichi? I doubt she'd take the news well."

"I'm not sure," replied Krillin. "I can only hope that they have a plan, and let's not forget Trunks. In his future, those same androids wreaked havoc on his world."

"They're doing the right thing by building up a group of people who are in the know. That means that they'll have more leverage with those two."

"Can we wrap this up now?" Oolong looked annoyed. "The food's getting cold, and I'm not cooking up another batch."

* * *

When Bulma entered the Capsule Corp. living room, she saw Trunks pacing around the room with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Trunks?"

Looking up at her, Trunks said, "it's my future self. He's been acting strangely all morning."

Looking up at Mirai's room, Bulma then turned back to Trunks. "How? What strange things has he been doing."

"He seems like he's been upset by something. I don't know what. He only came down to get some food. After that, he went and shut himself up in his room again."

"Does your father know about this?"

"Maybe, but he's just been training in the gravity room all day."

With a disgruntled sigh, Bulma patted her son, before making her way up to Mirai's room.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I guess it was more of a bridge between 42 and 44. The next one should be more exciting. I just wanted to get Bulma and some of the easier to deal with characters out of the way.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Is something wrong Trunks?" asked Bulma as she knocked on Mirai's door.

Hearing his mother, Mirai groaned and walked to the door. He opened it, and gave his mother a forced smile. "I'm fine mom. You don't need to worry about me."

"Don't be silly Trunks. I'm your mom. I know when you're upset. So what's eating you son?"

"But I am fine…just worried about where the androids are."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and gave Mirai a look that told him she wasn't convinced. "Oh really? Why would you worry about the androids when they haven't done a thing for seven years?"

"We don't know that. They could be doing things under the radar. We can't sense them. Who knows what they've been up to for the past few years?"

"I know this isn't about the androids Trunks, so why don't you tell me what it's really about so we can get on with this conversation."

Mirai let out a disgruntled sigh. "I went to Gohan's house err…the house he was staying at. I went there this morning."

Bulma's eyes widened. "So…you saw it then?"

Mirai narrowed his eyes as he stared at his mother. "You knew?"

"Trunks, you'll have to understand that-"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Bulma jumped at Mirai's outburst. "Yes I knew! But I didn't think you were ready to know, and for your information, I only found out today when I went there!"

"I don't believe you. Father already knew when I returned, and that was before you left."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Vegeta knew?"

Mirai nodded. "I'm not sure whether I can trust you now. You've been protecting the androids!"

"Off course you can trust me Trunks," said Bulma. "I'm your mother, and I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Then why did you approve of that relationship? I can tell that you didn't protest Gohan having a relationship with that android!"

"Trunks, that wasn't for me to decide. It's Gohan's business who he wants to date. As long as he's happy, I'll approve."

"But she's a monster! She's a murderer!"

"That's in your timeline Trunks," replied Bulma. "Things are different here. You know that."

"You just don't get it! Androids live forever! They're just biding their time!"

Bulma frowned. "It's your business if you hate androids, and I do understand where you're coming from-"

"How could you possibly understand what I went through? All the pain…all the suffering!"

"I didn't mean it like that Trunks! All I'm saying is that I know that you'll always be edgy around androids after what you've been through. I just don't want you to do anything to ruin their relationship. You do care about Gohan's happiness right?"

"Yes…but Gohan hasn't experienced what these androids are like…they're probably using him."

"Is that why Eighteen gave birth to his triplets?"

Mirai's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Triplets?" _I knew they had one child…but three?_

"Last I checked the miracle of birth was hardly a picnic. A woman would never go through the most painful moments of her life to give birth to a child she wouldn't love. She also wouldn't allow a man to impregnate her if she didn't love him, especially if she happens to be an all powerful android."

"I…I…she's an android, off course she wouldn't feel pain. Androids never feel pain."

"Androids don't, but cyborgs do."

"I don't care what they are! They're taking advantage of one of my friends…I just know it!"

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh before turning to leave. "There's just no reasoning with you Trunks. I love you, but I can't agree with you on this." She walked out the door, leaving Mirai alone in the room.

* * *

Gohan sighed, as he and Goku got ready to leave.

Eighteen walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Krillin and Bulma have accepted this. We need to get mom on our side."

"Don't worry," said Goku. "I'm sure Chichi won't react too badly. Maybe we should all go so she can see for herself."

"Sounds good," said Seventeen. "I've got the day off, so I can come and help out."

"That'll be good," replied Gohan. He then turned to Eighteen. "Why don't we get the kids and take them as well. I'm sure mom would love to see them, and they could help persuade her."

"Alright," replied Eighteen. She, Gohan, and Seventeen then went into the other room where they got the three kids. Soon they were all in the sky, heading towards Mt. Paozu.

Gohan was feeling apprehensive about seeing his mother again. He wasn't sure how she would react, especially if she knew that both Goku and Goten had known about these babies before her.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Goten had already sensed their power levels and was outside to greet them.

"Hey Goten," said Gohan, patting his younger brother's head.

"Goten? Who's out there?" Chichi froze when she stepped outside to see her son, Gohan, along with Seventeen and Eighteen. She then noted the three babies they had with them. It wasn't hard for her to put two and two together, especially when Gohan was holding one of the babies. This caused her to promptly faint.

* * *

Vegeta raised his eyebrow when Bulma's face appeared on the screen in the gravity room. _She hasn't done that since before Trunks was born. _

"Vegeta, what did you say to him?"

"You're going to have to be more specific Bulma." Vegeta put on his characteristic smirk. _I don't know why, but I always get a kick out of her nagging me…mostly._

"What did you say to Trunks?"

"Last I checked Trunks was the one of gave us the news. He told us about Kakarot training with his son secretly."

"I meant the our other son. What did you say to him? Did you already know about Gohan's relationship with Eighteen?"

"I did, so what does that have to do with our son?"

"He's shut himself in his room and he's being difficult! What did you say to him? He said that you told him about their relationship! What did you say to make him so difficult? Couldn't you have laid it on him more gently?"

"All I did was tell him the truth. It's not my fault he couldn't take the news."

Bulma growled in frustration. "Fine! Be that way, but it's on you if he does something drastic!" The screen blanked out.

Vegeta shrugged off the conversation, but part of him couldn't help but feel guilty about the condition Mirai was in.

* * *

When Chichi opened her eyes, she saw Gohan and Goku hovering over her. Sitting up, she looked around the room and saw Seventeen and Eighteen sitting on a nearby couch. Looking down at the floor, she saw Goten playing with the babies.

Rubbing her head, Chichi turned to Goku. "Goku, what happened?"

"You fainted when you saw us arrive. Gohan's going to tell you the truth now."

"The truth?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes mom. I'm going to tell you everything now."

Pointing to the three children on the floor, Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Are those…your kids?"

Gohan nodded, he then directed her gaze to Eighteen. "She's the mother, and the man next to her is her brother."

Chichi blinked a few times. "Wow…I guess there's a lot to catch up on." She then turned back to Goku. "Did you and Goten know?"

Goku nodded. "We didn't want you to find out at that time, because we weren't sure how you would react. We were waiting until Gohan was ready to tell you."

Smiling, Chichi turned back to Gohan. "Alright Gohan, I'm listening. Don't worry, I'll try not to overreact."

After taking a deep breathe, Gohan began retelling the story. He started from when Eighteen had first approached him, and included the part about them falling in love. When he saw that Chichi was listening patiently, he decided to continue with the story, talking about how after being punished he had decided to run away from home and live with them. He them\n gave a brief summary of the tournament and the Majin Buu incident, minus anything that would put Krillin in an awkward situation. He only said that he was present at the tournament, not that he had actually fought in it. Then he ended the story by telling her about Bulma's visit and how she and others had accepted his choice.

Once he had finished his story Gohan waited for Chichi's reaction. Chichi just stared blankly into space, soaking in the story her son told her.

Goten became somewhat disturbed by the silence. "Mom?"

Chichi snapped out of her daze and turned to Gohan with a semi-serious expression. "Are you still studying?"

Everyone was caught off guard by the question. Recovering from his shock, Gohan answered. "I am. I'm still going to school, and I plan on going to college. In fact, my teachers say that I'll get a scholarship if I keep up my current pace."

"Then this is fine by me, in fact I'm happy that you have a family of your own. All I wanted was to you to have an education so you could get a high-paying job, never meant to take away your happiness. Just keep studying so that you won't have to rely on your wife to support you."

Gohan gaped and Eighteen's eyes widened.

Chichi looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "You're both planning to get married right?"

Laughing nervously, Gohan scratched his head. "Um…I guess it must've slipped our minds."

Chichi frowned at him. "Well that won't do." She got up and headed for the phone. "I'm going to call your grandpa. We'll need to begin preparing." She then picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Um…that was weird," said Seventeen as they all watched Chichi talking to the Ox King.

Gohan turned to Eighteen with a concerned look. "Are you okay with this?"

"Actually, I like the idea. Besides, it's better than her blowing her going psychotic."

Chichi hung up the phone. "He said he's going arrange a space for the wedding."

Goku decided to speak up. "Um…maybe you're going a little too fast. Don't you think you should get to know Seventeen and Eighteen first?"

"It's fine dad," said Gohan. "They're okay with it…just as long as we can arrange the time. We wouldn't want any schedule conflicts."

"Don't worry dear," replied Chichi. "I've told your grandfather to only find a space. It'll be up to you and Eighteen to decide on the time. Anyway," she sat down next to Goten and started tickling one of the babies. "I'd like to play with my grandchildren."

"That seems fair," said Goku. "I had them to myself for over a week."

"I guess since you're watching the kids mom, that Eighteen and I can start on the guest list."

"Good idea," replied Chichi as she continued to tickle the child's foot.

"I'll be outside," said Seventeen as he walked out the door to explore the surrounding woods.

Goku stretched his arms before lying down on the couch with a satisfied expression. _I'm so glad the family's back together.

* * *

_

I hope you're not disappointed in Chichi's reaction, but I didn't think she would be that unreasonable, especially since she wouldn't have much against the androids, and the fact that she's Gohan's mother and only made him study so hard so he would be guaranteed a good life. I thought Mirai would be more stubborn since he had experienced so much pain at their hands. Judging by how far the plot has progressed in this chapter, I would say that this story has at most three chapters left.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Mirai slammed his fist into a bolder, causing it to shatter on impact. Yelling loudly, he let loose a flurry of ki blasts upward and then brought them together, creating a huge explosion. Panting from the effort, he powered down from his super saiyan 2 state.

"I see you've gotten worked up son," said Vegeta, landing behind him with a solemn expression.

"What do you want father?" asked Mirai in a dark tone.

"I feel guilty about the state you're in son. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't told you more than you needed to know."

"I'm glad you did though," replied Mirai. "It opened my eyes. I just don't get what Gohan sees in her."

"You'll just have to get over it," replied Vegeta stoically.

"Get over it! That's easy for you to say! You don't know what it's like; living in fear your entire life! Now the person I looked up to most is dating one of the monsters that ruined my life! How could you possibly know how that feels?"

"I wouldn't know the second part boy," said Vegeta in a sterner tone, "but I do know what it's like to live under the rule of a tyrant whom I couldn't over throw. Freeza was a monster in every sense of the word. If I can get over him, then I'm sure you can get over the androids. At least they didn't blow up your entire home planet."

"But did the person closest to you run off with him?"

"That applies to neither of us!" Vegeta became somewhat agitated by Mirai's mood. "Android 18 may have been a terror in your timeline, and she could've become one in ours, but she didn't. There's nothing wrong with Gohan dating her. If you've got a problem with it, then it's your problem. I was evil too, and yet I fathered you. That namek was evil as well, and yet you accept him as a full member of the group. Why would the androids be different?"

"They just are! They're machines! Machines can't have feelings! Gohan doesn't know it, but she's using him! She'll live forever, and when he finally dies of old age, they'll have their way with the planet!"

Shaking his head, Vegeta turned around. "There's no way I can reason with you. You'll have to talk to Gohan or the androids to figure things out. I hope you get over this before the wedding."

Mirai paled, but his anger quickly returned. "THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

Vegeta growled in frustration when he realized the Pandora's box he had just opened. _I've done it again. I just hope the woman won't get on my case about it._

"Wait dad!" Mirai blocked his father's path.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Are they really getting married? Is Gohan really going to marry a machine?"

"Yes he is. They called a short while ago to give us the news. You were away at that time."

Mirai narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ground. _Why? Why did she have to take him? I was fine when I found out Krillin liked her, but Gohan's far more important to me. I can't just stand by while she taints him._

"I'm leaving now Trunks. I have to get in as much training as I can before I'm forced to get ready for the wedding." Vegeta took off, leaving Trunks alone.

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm going to invite Piccolo," said Gohan as he was about to leave.

"Are you sure you want to invite him?" Chichi was still uncertain about Piccolo. Maybe it was because he was green or because she had actually witnessed him nearly kill her husband.

"Yes mom. Piccolo's my friend. He won't do anything wrong."

Chichi replied with an uncertain "yes."

With his answer, Gohan took off towards the lookout. He was very excited about telling his mentor and best friend about the wedding. He hoped that Piccolo, maybe even Dende and Mr. Popo could attend.

When he arrived he saw Piccolo standing at the edge. He opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms; a smile coming to his face. "It's good to see you Gohan. How did your mother take the news?"

"She fainted, but then she listened to what I had to say and reacted nicely. In fact, she insists that Eighteen and I get married."

"So you're planning the wedding now?"

"Yes, and I was hoping you could come Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded. "I don't see why not, though I'm not sure how the priests or whoever marries you two, will react to me being there. Your mom doesn't seem too fond of me either."

"Don't worry about mom. She said it was okay. I don't think she'll do anything."

"That's good to here. I'll come, but don't expect me to wear anything fancy."

"Don't worry. You won't have to. People won't be going around to check what everyone's wearing. Just make sure you're in clean clothes, that's all."

Piccolo smirked. "Good to here it. Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Hello Gohan," said Dende as he walked outside, with Mr. Popo in tow. "I here you're getting married."

"Congratulations," said Mr. Popo.

"Thanks you two," replied Gohan. "While we're on the subject, could you two come as well? I understand if you can't since you've got to watch over the Earth."

Dende shook his head. "We can't come. We have to watch over the Earth, though Popo and I can watch from up here."

"Sounds good," said Gohan. "Well, I'll be going now. We were going to visit Capsule Corp. Eighteen's going shopping with Bulma and Chichi for the perfect wedding dress."

After leaving the lookout, Gohan made his way to Capsule Corp. He could tell that his fiancé was already shopping with his mother and Bulma. Goten had run off somewhere with Trunks, and his father was sparring with Vegeta in the gravity room. He could also sense his kids in the building.

When he landed, and entered the mansion, he found Seventeen watching over the kids in the living room. The children were busy roaming around the space, exploring this new environment. They all became excited when he entered the room and immediately ran over to him.

Gohan chuckled and scooped all three of them up in his strong arms. "Have they behaved themselves?"

"They have," replied Seventeen as he watched Gohan nuzzling them.

Just then, Mirai walked into the building. When he caught sight of the five people in the living room he froze in place.

Gohan and Seventeen immediately noticed Mirai's presence and turned to him. Both were worried about what he would do.

Looking over the group, Mirai noted the three children in Gohan's arms. Their resemblance was uncanny. _So my father was right!_ He then directed his gaze to Seventeen. _He's in Capsule Corp. Mom and dad have actually let him in here!_

Gohan tried to break the tension. "Um…Hi Trunks?"

"Hi," replied Mirai in an unusually deep tone before returning to his room and promptly slamming the door.

Putting the kids back down, Gohan turned back to Seventeen. "I don't think he's taking this well. He probably knows about the wedding as well."

"You said that he hates Eighteen and me, while he considers you to be his best friend. I'll bet his entire world has been turned upside down."

"Please watch the kids. I'll go talk to him."

"I'll do it," replied Seventeen.

Gohan walked up the stairs to Mirai's room. When he reached it, he knocked. Mirai promptly answered the door and gave Gohan a blank look.

"What is it Gohan?"

"I'm concerned about you Trunks. Hearing about me and the Eighteen, and the upcoming wedding must've been a lot to swallow. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about? You chose to marry a machine." Even though he felt bitter, Mirai couldn't yell or disrespect Gohan, though he could still childishly show his bitterness. His past with him made it almost impossible to be rude.

"She's not a machine Trunks. Seventeen and Eighteen were captured by Dr. Gero and turned into cyborg. They're still partly human. That's why they rebelled."

"They'd be terrorizing the world right now if everything went their way."

"But things didn't go their way. It's the same as with Piccolo and your dad. If everything went they're way, they'd be evil right now. It took something bad to show them the error of their ways. The androids may have been evil in your world, but here, they've learned not to kill. They're good people Trunks."

"How do you know that they won't turn on the planet once you've died of old age."

"Look," said Gohan as he pointed to Seventeen. Seventeen was currently playing with the kids. "Does that look like a vicious killer?"

"He could just be acting. He probably wants to stay on your good side until you and all he other saiyans are no longer a threat."

"If they are evil, it wouldn't make any sense to do what they've done. There's no way we could track them. Why would they seek to get on our good side, when they could simply lay low and out of our sight? Eighteen came to me. She didn't have to do that, but it was her choice. Why would she risk me attacking her on impulse when she could've been hiding out in the woods or in some random city?"

"She probably just wanted to avoid the risk of my father or Piccolo happening upon her."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta spends most of his time in the gravity room, and Piccolo's always meditating on the lookout. I doubt either one of them would waste time trying to find two androids that they can't locate." He saw Mirai beginning to waver. He seemed to be contemplating something. "When you think about it, none of your arguments against the androids really make sense."

Mirai let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"I'd really like it if you came to the wedding. It would mean a lot if you show up."

Mirai continued to rub his head, as if he had a headache. "I…I'll try. I'll try to accept this…but I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to trust them."

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it'll be hard. It took me a while to accept your father. I just want you to give them a chance."

"Alright…I'll come to the wedding, and I hope I'm dead wrong about the androids." _ Gohan's arguments always make sense. I just hope he's right about them. This could be the last time I visit at this timeline._

"Come on, let's introduce you to Seventeen."

They went downstairs where Seventeen was playing with the babies. He was currently pinned on the ground with each of the three infants holding him down at one spot. He looked up at Gohan and Mirai with a weak smile. "Hey Gohan. Is Trunks alright now?"

"He's cooled down. Right Trunks?"

Mirai nodded. "I guess I'll give you and your sister a chance. So…those are…Eighteen's babies?"

Seventeen nodded. "Yeah…she had them with Gohan."

"Trunks," said he'd come to the wedding."

"That's good,' replied Seventeen. "Now can you help me get control of these kids?"

Gohan chuckled as he and Mirai removed the children from Seventeen.

"These are really strong babies," commented Mirai.

"Only a saiyan can keep them under control," said Seventeen as he stood back up and held the third baby.

The three of them sat down and started talking about random things. Mirai decided to try to get to know Seventeen. Maybe the cyborg wasn't a bad person; just a misguided one.

* * *

That chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I hope you liked the way Gohan broke down all of Mirai's points and showed him how wrong he was. I also hope i portrayed Mirai the way I wanted to. He's now open to the androids being god buys, but is still cautious of them. However, he hopes that he is dead wrong about the androids, and that they'll be good guys from now on.

The next chapter will probably be the last, meaning that this story will be finished long before I thought it would be(I originally thought it would take the whole summer), but that only means that I can get to my other fics faster. The story I'll be working on once this if finished is called 'May I Use You'. It is rated M, and is a Mirai Gohan/Mirai Eighteen story that takes place when Gohan is 18 years old. It'll probably be shorter than 'Odd Affection', and will probably have less action and more analysis, so don't read it if you get bored by character development. I've already posted the first few chapters.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

People rushed back and forth around the wedding hall. The Ox King had booked the wedding in the newly built banquet hall in the Ox Kingdom.

Instead of spending vast fortunes to rebuild his own castle, he had decided to build something the people could enjoy and retired to a smaller house. Though the area was no longer under his control, he still had great influence and respect in it and it was still considered the Ox Kingdom.

The Banquet hall was a large building with a large vaulted-ceiling passage that went from the front door of the structure to the back wall; it was like the spine of the structure. The first half of it was thin and hallway-liked, yet it was big enough for two Ox Kings to walk through side by side. At its halfway point, this thinner passage had two other passages branching off to other parts of the building.

The second half was considerably wider, about three times the width of the first, and was where the wedding would take place. It had rows of comfortable leather seats; each with their own pair of arm rests. The high walls had windowpanes, allowing natural light to enter the room. There was a central isle dividing the rows of seats into two chunks; it extended from the altar, where the couple would be married, to the two large doors, which divided this section from the previous one.

There were doors at the back of the altar, which led to a third section. It was twice the width of the wedding hall, and was where the banquet would take place. The tables with white sheets were already set up, along with the wedding cake and buffet table. There was also a podium where people would be giving their speeches.

Eighteen was getting dressed on the right side of the building. This section was rectangular, and attached to the wedding hall. It also had a small door that allowed instant access to the altar. The rectangle had a few dressing rooms, as well as a place where any props could be stored. Thin, and removable barriers separated all these sections.

Eighteen smiled at herself in the mirror as she secured her earrings. Bulma, and Chichi were helping her put the complex outfit on. They had just finished securing the back straps.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Don't worry dear," said Chichi. "I'm sure Gohan will love that outfit."

"No one will be able to take their eyes off you," said Bulma.

Eighteen blushed. "Thanks."

"You should try and walk around in it to see if it's comfortable enough," said Chichi.

Eighteen followed the suggestion and started pacing around the room. She had no problem moving around; the flowing white bottom of the dress allowed her legs to move freely and did not catch on the matching high heel shoes.

Bulma and Chichi clapped as they Eighteen finished her rounds.

"You certainly look the part," said Bulma. "The pressure is all on Gohan now."

They all chuckled at that statement.

"I really hope Gohan doesn't choke," said Chichi. "It would be a shame if he were to buckle under the pressure."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," said Eighteen. "He really comes through when it counts."

"I'll bet you never imagined that your kids would be attending your wedding," said Bulma.

"It'll be awkward when they grow up. Most kids are born after their parents are married, but we're not a typical family."

Chichi studied Eighteen's hair intently. "Are you sure you want to leave your hair down?"

"I prefer to keep it in its usual style. Besides, I don't think my hair is long enough. Might as well leave it down."

"Do you two have a honey moon planned?" asked Chichi.

Eighteen shook her head. "No. We don't need to go somewhere exotic, and our private time in the time chamber was like a honeymoon. Besides, we could have a sort of second honey moon when the kids are older."

"That sounds a lot like what Vegeta and I are doing," said Bulma, "though we never really had as much private time before Trunks was born. It was more of a one-night stand."

"Can you handle the kids?"

"Don't worry," said Chichi. "Goku, Seventeen, and I have each got one kid. We'll be fine."

Bulma and Chichi then went back to the subject of Eighteen's wedding dress. Looking her over, they pointed out any flaws and came up with solutions they thought would make Eighteen look perfect.

* * *

The other side of the banquet hall was a structure that was mostly a mirror mage of the side Eighteen was on. Gohan was already dressed in his tuxedo and was currently helping Seventeen with his tie. Goku and the Ox King were also in tuxedos and were currently watching the nicely dressed children.

"There. That should do it Seventeen." Gohan stepped back and smiled at his handiwork.

Seventeen looked down at his tie and pouted. "Why do people even wear these things? They're such a pain to put on."

Gohan shrugged. "That's just how it is. I'm not particularly fond of ties either."

"You could wear a bowtie like Neo," suggested Goku.

"Goku…bowties are for kids," corrected the Ox King.

Goku scratched his head with a confused expression. "Really? I guess that's why Chichi insisted that I wear a regular tie."

Gohan walked up to the kids and patted each one on the head. "You three better behave yourselves okay?"

The kids couldn't speak, but they responded with various grunts or gurgling sounds.

"Good." Gohan nuzzled each one before standing back up. "He's here."

"Who's here?" asked the Ox King.

"It's Piccolo. He said he would come to the wedding."

"Um…is your mother okay with this?" asked a nervous Goku.

"Don't worry. I asked her and she said she's okay with it." He then walked out of the room to go meet him.

Piccolo was currently perched atop the roof of the banquet hall, near the front entrance in a way that wouldn't make him obvious to the average passer by. He sat in a meditative pose, his eyes closed as he waited for Gohan to emerge. Upon sensing the young hybrid outside, he opened his eyes and smiled.

Gohan could sense Piccolo on the roof and knew exactly where to look. "Hey Piccolo," said Gohan as he joined his master and best friend on the rooftop. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss such an important day for you Gohan," replied Piccolo. "After all, you're my first and best friend, and you're my pupil."

"Speaking of which, I was hoping you would consider training the kids as well, when they're old enough."

"I'd love to," replied Piccolo. He then smirked. "I just hope they won't be crybabies like you were when I first trained you."

"Don't worry," replied Gohan. "I'll be sure to toughen them up for you."

"You've come a long way Gohan," replied Piccolo. "I'm proud of you. You've truly taken your father's place as Earth's best defender."

"Thanks Piccolo," replied Gohan.

The two friends sat on the roof for a few more minutes, reminiscing about old times, until the guests started arriving.

* * *

Later on, the guests had all arrived and taken their seats. The front row consisted of their family members. Seventeen, Goku, and Chichi each sat with one of the babies next to them with Goten and the Ox King on the ends, making sure that the kids never got over excited and cause a problem. Piccolo stood at the back corner of the hall with his arms crossed. He was out of the spotlight, yet within Gohan's line of sight. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mirai and Krillin also got front row seats while the rest of the Z–fighters and their family and friends sat in the rows behind.

Each person had different thoughts about the upcoming event.

Mirai was fighting off one of his base instincts. He had accepted the wedding, but still had a feeling of anxiety. _I hope I'm wrong about her. I hope Gohan has a happy life with Eighteen and she and her brother don't turn out to be evil._

Vegeta felt somewhat happy for Gohan, but couldn't help question why he chose her. _That boy seems very naïve. He's lucky that she turned out to be a good person. Had she been evil, he would've ended up used and betrayed. I hope she can teach him to branch off from his father's stupidity._

Chichi was brimming with pride. _Although it didn't happen the way I thought it would, or the order I thought it would, my son's on the way to becoming successful and happy. His woman is beautiful and he has three wonderful children, though they can be a handful. I can't believe I became a grandmother already. This must be how my dad felt when Gohan was born. To think that he lived to be a great grand father, I'll bet he's as proud as I am._ She looked over at Goku, who had the same childish expression as Goten, and sighed. _I guess Goku's proud in his own way, even if he does look like a bored kid._

Goku's thoughts weren't quite as complex as the others. He was a simple man with simple ideas. _I'm proud of Gohan. He's getting married at around same age that I did. I just hope this wedding thing ends soon so we can get to the reception, and eat. I still don't get what this whole ceremony is about._

As Eighteen walked down the aisle everyone's heads turned to watch her. Gohan was breathless as he saw her in the wedding dress. The veil over her face seemed to dare him to lift it up, and he couldn't wait to oblige.

The wedding went by without any problems. Gohan and Eighteen said their vows and performed all of the rituals required. The young couple then made their way down the aisle to an unoccupied changing room, which had been prepared for them. Eighteen needed to remove certain parts of her wedding dress for the reception, such as the veil. While they were inside, everyone else got up from their seats and made their way to the banquet hall for the feast.

There was a podium at one end of the room, away from all of the tables. It was in an open area that could be used as a dance floor. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Eighteen, Seventeen, and to his annoyance, Piccolo, were all standing around it. They would each make a speech.

The first to step up and speak was Goku. Like the others, he didn't have a speech written down or fed to him, and would speak what he thought.

"Um…" Goku scratched his head as he tried to come up with something to say. He wasn't fazed by the fact that everyone in the banquet hall was staring at him. "Well…I'd like to congratulate Gohan and Eighteen on a…happy marriage and on having three great children."

Gohan couldn't help but smile at his father's cluelessness. _Dad's not used to this kind of thing. It's a good thing that he isn't getting nervous and chocking._

"Um…and I think that they'll be really happy together and um…" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Chichi standing next to him with a broad grin on her face.

"That's enough dear, why don't you let me take over?"

"Alright Chichi." Goku shrugged and stepped back allowing Chichi to do her speech.

"When I first saw Gohan and Eighteen together, I was angry. I thought she was corrupting him and keeping him from his studies, and diminishing his chances of having a successful future. I now realize that it was the opposite. Eighteen, you have motivated him, and helped him grow in more ways than one. Gohan is now stronger and wiser than he was before you came into his life, and for that, I am grateful. Gohan is on his way to be a successful member of society and is also the strongest man on Earth, but he'll still need you there with him, especially in raising your three beautiful children. Eighteen…welcome to the family." When Chichi was done, everyone in the audience started clapping. Chichi took a small bow, before backing away.

This was one of the few times when Piccolo ever felt nervous. It was now his turn to make a speech, and he didn't know what he was going to say. He took a deep breath to calm himself. _All right Piccolo, you can do this. Just say some things and it'll all be over._

The entire room went silent as Piccolo reached the podium. The Namekian cleared his throat and began speaking in his usually gruff tone; luckily, he was among friends who knew his nature. "Alright, I'll keep this quick and simple."

Gohan couldn't help smirk at that comment. _Just like Piccolo._

"Gohan, you're a great pupil and I'm proud of how far you've come and how you've grown into a fine young man. I'm sure you'll be a great father to your kids. As for you Eighteen, I welcome you into our group. It is because of Gohan that I'm in this group, and though I didn't entirely trust you and Seventeen at first, I knew that Gohan wouldn't unless he knew you guys were good, the same way he trusted me. I'm sure you'll take good care of him. I really don't have anything more to say besides congratulations and good luck." With that, Piccolo's speech was over and he walked away from the podium as quickly as he could.

Everyone clapped harder for Piccolo, since they knew he wasn't one to make speeches at a wedding.

Seventeen proudly marched up to the podium, he looked very confident. He wasted no time in beginning his well-rehearsed speech. "I'll start by saying that I'm proud of my sister. Giving birth to 3 kids can't be easy. I can't imagine how that would look. Or what it would've been like to be pregnant with them."

Eighteen slapped her forehead, while Gohan put a comforting arm around her. Yamcha and Krillin were both snickering at that comment.

"Anyway, I hope you take good care of her, Gohan. She'll be a handful." This caused Gohan to chuckle, until Eighteen elbowed him. "Anyway, I'm really happy for both of you and that's all I have to say." Seventeen walked away from the podium with a broad smirk.

"Your turn Gohan," said Eighteen, pushing him forward to the podium.

Gohan nodded to her and smiled before turning to the audience. "Thank you all for being here today." He looked across the group, which consisted of everyone he knew, save the people at High School. "I have shared memories with everyone here, and appreciate everyone's presence here, you all have made today special for me and my lovely wife."

Eighteen blushed at that last statement. _He's so sweet._

Gohan smirked as he eyed Piccolo. "I'm especially happy that Piccolo came here today. Knowing him, I wouldn't have held it against him if he didn't come, but he did, and I'm grateful for it. I'd also like to thank my grandpa, the Ox King, for booking this wonderful place and helping us plan the whole thing. Thank you grandpa."

The Ox King stood up as everyone clapped for him.

Gohan then turned to his mother and father, who were standing off to the side. "Mom, dad. Thanks for being here as well, and supporting our marriage. I'm so glad that you accept this and I will not disappoint you. I'm still in school, but I promise that I'll grow into the adult that can make you both proud." He then turned Eighteen, and Seventeen who stood nearby. "And to my wife and her brother. Welcome to the group and to our family. I am sure well have many happy moments together."

Eighteen wiped a tear out of her eye as Gohan walked back towards her. "Thank you Gohan." She kissed him on the cheek before proceeding to the podium to make the last speech. "Everyone who has already spoken has covered a lot of things, so I don't really have much to say, but I'll start with this. The scariest moment of my life was when Cell absorbed me. I've never felt as helpless as I did then, and the nightmares of that moment have been haunting me in the years since. That was until Gohan came into my life. Maybe it was because he beat Cell, or because he looked big and strong, yet sweet and gentle, but I never had a nightmare about Cell with him lying next to me. It feels weird…watching him go off to school, when I'm going off to work; it's like dating a boy, but there's more to Gohan than what he does. He's a man in many ways, and I love him. Now we are the proud parents of three beautiful children, and I'm so grateful that you all could be here with us. I'm especially grateful for, my brother, Gohan's parents and Piccolo. For the six years since the Cell Games, I've been lonely, but now I'm happy to be accepted into a group and be surrounded by people I can call friends and family." She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

With that, the speeches were over and everybody began eating. Gohan and Eighteen sat at a large table with Seventeen, Goku, Chichi, and Piccolo. Goten, and the Ox King were at another table with Trunks and the babies. After a few minutes, the newly wed couple began walking around to the other tables to talk to everyone there.

Soon after that, the dancing started as almost everyone in the room made their way to the dance floor. Piccolo, Vegeta, the Ox King, and the three babies were the only exception. They simply watched the dancing, though the babies were being more enthusiastic.

At one point, the Ox King let them have some fun on the floor, a short distance away from the dancing. The excited children began jumping up and down, as they were full of energy.

The Ox King chuckled. "Boy, you kids sure have a lot of energy."

The kids turned to him and started babbling incoherently. Before pulling him out of hi chair.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to dance with you." The x King began dancing slowly, as the three kids hopped around him.

The dancing lasted for several hours, until everyone people began to tire and started leaving.

* * *

With the wedding over and the kids in bed, Gohan and Eighteen settled down for the night. It had been a long, and happy, day for both of them, but now they were ready to get some sleep.

"Ah…it's good to be out of the wedding dress." Eighteen sprawled out over the bed, as Gohan stood in the master bathroom, just out of her view.

"Are you sure? You looked beautiful in it, and you're never going to wear it again."

"Yeah, but today was all I ever wanted with it, and I'm glad I won't have to wear it again. It looks nice, but it's restrictive. At least you could run in that tuxedo."

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so. So…are you sure you don't want a honeymoon, I heard it's every girl's dream or something."

She shook her head and laughed. "As you know, I'm not your everyday girl, and we've got three kids to take care of. Besides…that time we spent in the time chamber…that was like a honeymoon."

Gohan came out of the bathroom, clad in his pajamas. Eighteen made room for him as he sat down, and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure? I mean when the kids are grown up, and I've got a job then maybe-"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Being with you is honeymoon enough for me. You don't have to prove your love, I can feel it, every time you look at me."

The couple settled into bed and snuggled close to each other. They both had a lot to look forward to in life, three wonderful children, and a large circle of family and friends. They were both young and had a long life ahead of them. Gohan was now the world's strongest and primary defender of Earth. Yet his greatest challenge lay ahead of him, the challenge of being a father to his three children.

* * *

I know this chapter might not have been that special, considering how long it took me to put it up, but I'm not particularly good at understanding how weddings work, so feel free to critique me on that. Also, I was wondering which speech you thought was the best. This chapter wasn't meant to be an action chapter as it was to be closing chapter, where all the action settles down, which is why I ended it with them going to be. I also tried to give people an insight into the reflective thoughts of a few characters.

**Note**: I have started editing Odd Affection, and I've come up with a new, revamped format for it. There will be fewer, but much longer chapters and more detail on important events while scenes that were essentially filler would be cut out or shortened. I have a poll on my profile describing it, because I'm not sure what to do with the new format.


End file.
